Cuando una Leona Lucha
by yoohoo
Summary: Hermione está actuando de manera muy extraña, sus amigos ya no la reconocen. ¿Por qué desaparece por horas cada día y parece cada vez más y más agotada? ¿Qué secreto esconde? . Traducción de When a Lioness Fights, uno de los mejores fics que he leido!
1. Prólogo

Él sabía que ella estaría ahí, pero cuando la vio emerger de entre las sombras de la ventana, su respiración se detuvo por un momento. Se la veía tan diferente. Seis años atrás, él ya había visto su gran potencial cuando entró al Gran Salón para ser seleccionada para su Casa. Él supo que ella sería especial, más brillante que los otros y extremadamente valiente, pero nada lo había preparado para la graciosa majestad, la silenciosa determinación que llenaba ahora sus ojos.

"Profesor Dumbledore", finalmente ella reconocía su presencia con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

"Señorita Granger", respondió él, sin una huella de sonrisa en sus ojos, "Por favor tome asiento. ¿Qué es lo que deseaba decirme con tanta urgencia?"

Ella eligió una silla de cuero con un respaldo alto, se sentó y cuidadosamente arregló su túnica a su alrededor. Su carta había sido extraña – había acentuado con urgencia la necesidad de hablar con él de inmediato, todo en su clara y precisa escritura, que no delataba nada de su prisa.

"Quería informarle", comenzó ella con calma tras un momento de silencio, "que esta noche me he unido a las filas de los Mortífagos. Con el fin de ganar la confianza de Voldemort, le he dicho que Severus Snape ha estado trabajando como doble agente los últimos años. En consecuencia, no sería prudente dejarlo asistir a otra reunión, al menos no si desea sobrevivir. Por mi parte, cualquier información que obtenga se la reportaré a usted de inmediato, pero debo pedirle que mi identidad como espía permanezca en completo secreto. Nadie debe saberlo, en especial el Profesor Snape".

Su bien estructurado pequeño discurso, pronunciado con una voz controlada y tranquila, había dejado al Director sin palabras.

"Puedo ofrecerle un dulce, querida?" le preguntó, mas bien perdido, para evitar que el silencio se hiciese demasiado grande.

"Sí, gracias". Ella tomó un sorbete de limón, lo desenvolvió y lo puso en su boca.

El Director observó como ella se inclinaba hacía atrás en su silla, su cara ilegible. _¿Qué cosa, por los dioses, había hecho?  
_

"Me temo que no comprendo completamente, señorita Granger" dijo finalmente.

"No hay nada que entender, señor Director. Tampoco hay nada que discutir. Me pareció prudente informarle lo más pronto posible, aun cuando sea sólo para mantener al Profesor Snape fuera de peligro. Ahora que todo está dicho, me retiraré a mi cuarto"

"Pero yo no puedo permitirle hacer esto, mi querida niña". Ella ya se había puesto de pie cuando él contestó, y la forma en que lo miró hacia abajo lo hizo sentirse frío en su interior. Se había vuelto tan hermosa, pero su cara parecía una máscara, bañada en una fría indiferencia.

"No tiene elección, Profesor. Gracias a mi uso del giratiempo tengo 18 años, legalmente adulta, y puedo elegir lo que deseo hacer. Si decide no permitirme asistir al colegio mientras espío para usted, abandonaré Hogwarts. Si no me permite reportarle, encontraré a alguien más que estará más que dispuesto a usar mi información. Ahora soy una Mortífaga, y usted no puede cambiarlo. Considere bien si quiere desperdiciar sus ventajas. Y no olvide informar al Profesor Snape."

"Pero, señorita Granger…"

"Buenas noches, señor Director."

Se retiró sin una mirada atrás. Pero él la siguió con su mirada, sin pensar, sin creer, y, por vez primera, sin la más mínima idea acerca de qué estaba pasando. En sólo un minuto ella había quebrado todo el control que él mantenía, y ahora no tenía idea de cómo recuperarlo.

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Esta es una traducción del espectacular fic de **kayly silverstorm **titulado "**When a Lioness Fights**", publicado originalmente en inglés. Kayly me dio su autorización para publicar esta traducción al español, espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo lo he hecho, y obviamente, todo el crédito va Kayly, por su genial creación.

A quienes lo lean, les pido que comenten todo lo que les parezca bien o mal, yo he leído todos los libros de HP en inglés, así que si hay algún termino que use mal, les agradecería muchísimo que me lo dijeran, para así poder hacerle toda la justicia que se merece esta historia.

R&R!


	2. Levantándose y Cayendo

Severus Snape, el renombrado profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido por más de dos años. Tomó un trago de vino tinto y se regocijó en su sabor, en la sensación de calidez que se formó en su estomago. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se había atrevido a beber vino.

Tres meses atrás, Dumbledore se había presentado en su cuarto a la mitad de la noche y le había informado concisamente que Voldemort estaba al tanto de su traición, que no habría más necesidad de vestirse de Mortifago ni de asistir a más reuniones, para luego darse media vuelta y desaparecer por donde había venido.

Snape siempre había sabido que él no era la única fuente de información de Dumbledore, que el viejo mago tenía formas de averiguar información que superaban su imaginación. Nunca antes había preguntado. Pero esa noche, había visto una mirada llena de desesperación y cansancio en los ojos de Dumbledore que lo hizo preguntar.

"¿Quién me ha traicionado, Albus?

"Alégrate, Severus", había sido su única respuesta,"Alégrate de que por fin ha terminado".

Pero el Director no había parecido alegre.

Severus comió un poco de la cena que los elfos domésticos habían preparado, tan excelente como siempre, y tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa antes de que alcanzara sus labios.

Al principio, había estado perdido. Con la inmensa carga del espionaje de pronto levantada de sus hombros, se había sentido desnudo, inútil. Y se encontraba ahora en aún más peligro que antes. Todo servidor de Voldemort lo querría muerto, y a pesar de lo que Dumbledore parecía pensar, la escuela no era lo que uno podría llamar un lugar seguro. Padres de visita, estudiantes simpatizantes con las creencias de los mortífagos –podría haber enemigos tras cada esquina. Severus, sin embargo, había recorrido el castillo de todas maneras, noche tras noche, con la sola compañía de las sombras y los murmullos de los retratos, tal vez por la sola imprudente necesidad de recobrar el control sobre su vida, tal vez porque realmente no deseaba seguir viviendo.

Pero entonces, tras semanas de inquietud, de pasearse y maldecir, había despertado una mañana entendiendo lo tonto que había sido. Por mucho que detestara al traidor en sus filas, al despreciable bastardo que lo había delatado, ese desconocido – sin quererlo – le había regalado una nueva vida. Ahora era libre. Podía retomar la vida que había dejado de lado tontamente tanto tiempo atrás al entrar al servicio de Voldemort.

Tras años de esconderse en la oscuridad, había vuelto a abrir sus ojos y lo que encontró fue un mundo de belleza, un mundo en el que bien valía la pena vivir. Los placeres que se había negado por tanto tiempo le estaban al alcance una vez más; amistad, comodidades, la alegría del conocimiento y el rico mundo de sus sentidos. Y disfrutarlos sin miedo, sin sensación de culpa alguna, había sido una revelación. Este asado, por ejemplo…

Un dolor en un costado lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Filius Flitwick, sentado a su izquierda en la larga mesa de los profesores, se inclinó hacía él y murmuró: "Tu cara está haciendo cosas totalmente inapropiadas para nuestro sombrío Maestro de Pociones, Severus".

Había estado sonriendo de nuevo, comprendió. La escuela estaba llena de rumores de que el vampiro de las mazmorras finalmente se había vuelto loco, sonriendo por nada al estar parado frente a una ventana, por primera vez sin siquiera tratar de quitar puntos a las casas. Pero ellos no podía saber lo bien que se sentía bañarse en la calidez del sol…

Severus siguió sonriendo por un momento y asintió hacia Flitwick antes de retornar a su habitual máscara del temido Maestro de Pociones. No serviría dejarse sorprender por los estudiantes – un Severus Snape humano probablemente los choquearía hasta la muerte.

Continuando con su asado, dejó sus ojos vagar. Las cenas en el Gran Salón eran tan ruidosas como cualquier otra comida, con estudiantes gritando, riendo, hablando a todo lo que daban sus voces y ocasionalmente hasta corriendo de mesa en mesa.

Sólo los de séptimo año se veían un poco subyugados. Les quedaban aún cerca de nueve meses para sus exámenes y ya estaban volviéndose locos los unos a los otros. No es como si eso fuera algo muy difícil para ellos, Severus siempre había pensado que los adolescentes estaban al borde de la demencia de todas maneras. Pero iba a ser difícil mantenerlos trabajando durante el próximo año si ya estaban empezando a colapsar a estas alturas.

Sus ojos descansaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde los dos remanentes perdidos del trío de oro estaban hablando despacio, el lugar vacío entre ellos traicionando la ausencia del único cerebro que parecían poseer. La señorita Granger estaba faltando a una comida de nuevo; probablemente estaba en la biblioteca, encorvada sobre algún ensayo o proyecto auto-otorgado. Allí la había visto ayer, diligentemente devorando un libro extremadamente grande. Los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y la línea apretada de sus hombros traicionaban su cansancio.

Por un momento, Severus había tenido la imposible noción de sentarse a su lado y decirle que no trabajara tan duro, que en vez disfrutara la vida, pero suprimió el pensamiento en seguida. Probablemente aquello la hubiese hecho desmayarse.

Pero la chica Granger había cambiado también. Su trabajo había sido perfecto como siempre desde el principio del nuevo año, pero sus ensayos habían perdido algo de su… calidad épica, y su participación en clases se había reducido a uno o dos bien estructurados comentario por lección. Tal vez la pequeña sabelotodo finalmente había descubierto de que se trataba en verdad la vida.

Severus sonrió con satisfacción. La pupila estrella finalmente se convierte en ser humano - eso daría el material para embromar a Minerva hasta el próximo siglo.

Girando hacia su izquierda, observó a Remus Lupin, que estaba acomodando una ridícula cantidad de comida en su cuchara. Después del fiasco del Ministerio que extraoficialmente había sido etiquetado como "la estupidez de Umbridge", Fudge y sus subalternos habían dejado de interferir por completo, y los padres finalmente habían comprendido que, independientemente de lo que se tratara, Dumbledore era el mejor para manejar los asuntos de la escuela. Con Lucius y muchos de los otros padres Mortífagos dados a la fuga, no había quedado nadie que protestara contra el regreso de Lupin a la enseñanza de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y la entusiasta reacción de los estudiantes había confirmado la decisión del Director.

"¿Listo para otra prueba?"

Lupin asintió, pero continuó masticando por un momento.

"Tan sólo déjame terminar este excelente asado, Severus. Para resistir el Imperius, tengo que tener el estómago lleno".

Ambos habían comenzado a experimentar una mejor forma de resistir el maleficio Imperius, reforzando al atacado con la ayuda de algunas pociones que Severus había empezado a desarrollar en los meses pasados. La capacidad de finalmente de volver a su trabajo científico, de investigar mediante experimentos y estudios otra vez, era definitivamente otro punto a favor de su nueva situación. Snape asintió y, tras un momento de vacilación, estiró su mano y le dio unos golpecitos a Lupin sobre la espalda.

"Comenzaré la preparaciones entonces. Juntémonos en media hora"

Saludando con la cabeza al resto de los profesores, Severus dejó la mesa y el Gran Salón, su túnica negra flameando tras él como un animal grande y oscuro.

* * *

"¡Lo está haciendo otra vez¡Odio cuando hace esto!"

Ron había empezado a pasearse nuevamente. Harry se hubiera visto tentado a examinar la alfombra de la Sala Común buscando signos de uso extremos si no hubiese estado casi tan enojado como Ron. Enojado y preocupado.

"¡No lo entiendo!", Ron repetía, "O sea, no está en la biblioteca. No está en su cuarto. ¡Hemos golpeado una cien veces, y ella _tiene_ que abrir, por lo que sabe, podríamos ser un estudiante en apuros!"

Para la sorpresa de nadie, Hermione había recibido el Premio Anual, y además de los privilegios de usar la Sección Restringida de la biblioteca y recorrer los pasillos a su gusto, ahora tenía un cuarto para ella sola, que daba a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y al corredor cercano.

"No sonabas como un estudiante en apuros, Ron", comentó Harry secamente, "Tratando de echar abajo su puerta y gritando 'Abre la maldita puerta, Hermione, o voy a asesinar a tu gato' no parecías un estudiante pidiendo ayuda, en ningún caso".

Ron se detuvo en frente de Harry y lo observó enojado.

"¿Qué tu no estas ni un poco preocupado?"

"Si lo estoy. Por supuesto que lo estoy", suspiró Harry, "Pero no podemos forzarla a que nos cuente. Obviamente quiere estar sola, y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto".

"Somos sus amigos, debería contarnos todo. ¡_Nosotros_ le contamos todo _a ella_, por el amor de Dios!", se quejó Ron.

"Si tan sólo aún tuviéramos el Mapa del Merodeador", dijo Harry mientras observaba la chimenea enojado, como si pensara en una manera de echarle un maleficio.

El Mapa del Merodeador, compañero invaluable de tantos años de travesuras y salidas por la noche, se había perdido en el fuego al final del año pasado. Había estado en una mesa cerca de la chimenea cuando Hermione había pasado cerca, accidentalmente arrojándolo a las llamas con la punta de su túnica. Harry y Ron habían sospechado al principio – Hermione siempre había estado en contra de que tuvieran el mapa – pero su amiga había estado tan sinceramente arrepentida que ambos finalmente le había creído y terminaron por aceptar sus fervientes disculpas.

Después de todo, sus habilidades para la actuación no eran tan buenas¿o si?

Harry suspiró de nuevo. El mapa les hubiera mostrado la ubicación de Hermione en un segundo, pero como eran las cosas ahora, no tenían más opción que esperar e interrogarla cuando regresara.

"¿Neville aún está haciendo guardia en la otra entrada?", le preguntó a Ron.

"Iré a mirar."

Ron volvió a entrar a la Sala Común unos minutos más tarde y asintió con satisfacción. "No hay forma de que entre sin que Neville la vea", reportó, "Él está tan determinado como nosotros".

"Entonces no hay nada que hacer. ¿Quieres jugar un partido de ajedrez?", preguntó Harry, lo que le valió la primera sonrisa real de la tarde de parte de Ron.

Cinco horas más tarde, cuando ya casi se habían dado por vencidos con respecto a Hermione y estaban tan cansados que mantener los ojos abiertos parecía demasiado esfuerzo, la puerta finalmente se abrió.

Por ella entró una Hermione bastante cansada y malhumorada.

"¡Hermione!", el entusiasta grito de Ron la hizo saltar. Su mano fue a su bolsillo antes de darse cuenta de quien la había sorprendido, pero cuando vio a Harry y a Ron, se conformó con dirigirles una mirada severa.

"¿Ustedes dos no deberían estar en la cama?", les preguntó y se dirigió hacia una silla, pero antes de llegar a ella su paso falló y tuvo que afirmarse apoyándose en una muralla.

"¿Estas bien, Mione?"

"Si, Harry, gracias, sólo estoy un poco cansada".

"¿Entonces, por qué has estado fuera tanto tiempo¿Y dónde estabas?", Ron demandó enojado, "Te hemos estado buscando por horas".

"¿Entonces fueron ustedes los que pusieron a Neville afuera de mi puerta? Para su información, se quedó dormido, uno de ustedes debería ir a buscarlo"

Hermione finalmente llegó al sofá y se dejó caer en él cuidadosamente. _Se mueve como una anciana,_ notó Harry de pronto, y su preocupación por su amiga alcanzó un nuevo nivel. Ella siempre había sido muy enérgica, pero ahora parecía acabada, gastada en un sentido muy extraño.

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien?"

Harry se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano, "Es sólo que nos preocupamos por ti, Hermione. Cada vez pasas menos tiempo con nosotros, la mitad del tiempo no podemos encontrarte, y no te ves muy bien. ¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco con los estudios?"

Hermione suspiró, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando Ron se sentó a su otro lado y le dio una de esas miradas de cachorrito que derretían a todas las chicas de la torre de Gryffindor.

"De verdad estoy bien, chicos", les aseguró, "Pero hay un proyecto especial en el que estoy trabajando – ¡no me gruñan así! – y la Profesora McGonagall no quería que le contara a nadie. Bueno, de hecho, ella me ha tomado de aprendiz, y como oficialmente no puede hacerlo antes de que nos graduemos, nadie debe saberlo aun"

"¡Hermione, eso es fantástico!"

"¡Felicitaciones!"

"Gracias, pero manténganlo en secreto¿está bien?"

De pronto, ambos muchachos se vieron envueltos en un abrazo. Por un momento, Hermione los abrazó con fuerza, tan cerca de sí misma como podía, para después soltarlos y ponerse de pie.

"De verdad siento mucho que tengamos tan poco tiempo para estar juntos, pero ustedes entienden que esto es importante para mi¿verdad? Es algo que tengo que hacer, y si a veces me veo un poco cansada, es un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar. Además, la profesora McGonagall no me dejaría hacer algo que fuera malo para mi¿o si?"

Ambos chicos asintieron, y después de una pequeña charla sobre la escuela y la nueva novia de Seamos, Harry y Ron partieron para su dormitorio. Ron parecía bastante feliz con la explicación de Hermione, pero Harry sentía que algo no andaba bien. Hermione parecía desesperada por hacerles creer su historia, demasiado desesperada para que fuera completamente creíble.

Pero él conocía a su amiga lo suficiente para saber que sólo iba a conseguir que construyera más muros a su alrededor si la seguía interrogando. Antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, Harry se volvió y encontró a Hermione observándolos con una extraña mirada. Dolor, cariño y algo más mezclados en esa mirada hicieron doler su corazón. Harry no dormiría bien esa noche.

* * *

Nota de la Traductora: Muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews del primer capítulo! Aqui está el segundo, espero que les guste. El tercero debería estar para la proxima semana.

R&R! Y si encuentran algun error, avisenme!


	3. Traicionada

**Capítulo 3: Traicionada.  
**

Cuidadosamente, ella cerró el pasadizo secreto y lo selló, reactivando el encantamiento que lo protegía de ojos curiosos. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios. Todo su costado ardía de dolor; aún sangraba de la herida que le había dejado el maleficio cortante que había recibido, a pesar de los pequeños trucos que había aprendido hasta ahora. Había apretado su mordida con tanta fuerza para impedirse hacer ruido, que ahora su cabeza dolía casi tanto como lo demás. Necesitaba pociones, una ducha y luego su cama.

"¡Granger!"

Se dio media vuelta con su varita lista delante de ella, pero cuando vio quien se había escabullido tras ella, dejo caer sus brazos nuevamente. _Realmente debo estar agotándome, _pensó enojada, _Para dejarlo acercarse tanto.  
_

"Draco. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Esperándote", se acercó más a ella, su voz sonaba nerviosa pero determinada, "Tenemos que hablar"

Dios, no, no esta noche. No se sentía capaz de soportar nada de esto ahora.

"Definitivamente no. Es más de medianoche y tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar tus lloriqueos. Vete a la cama"

Hermione trató de pasar hacia su cuarto, pero él la tomó entre sus brazos y la arrinconó contra la fría pared tras ella. No era rival para él esta noche, no sin arriesgarse a herirlo, y no quería hacer eso. Irritante o no, Draco sólo se preocupaba por ella.

"No puedo seguir sin interferir, Hermione. No estás sólo participando de las reuniones, ahora lo sé. Es demasiado peligroso", le dijo en voz baja, muy cerca de su cara. Demasiado cerca para su gusto.

"Lo que es demasiado peligroso es mi decisión, Malfoy".

"Si no le dices a Dumbledore, Granger, lo haré yo. Necesitas un mejor apoyo, cuidado médico y todo eso. ¡Un día podrías morir regresando a Hogwarts y nadie lo sabría!".

"No seas ridículo", contestó ella, tratando de liberarse, pero él aumentó la presión. Uno de sus brazos rozó su herida, y la chica lanzó un grito al intensificarse el dolor.

"¿Qué pasa?", le preguntó, ahora asustado y tocando el costado del cuerpo de Hermione suavemente con su mano. Cuando la levantó a la altura de sus ojos, estaba cubierta en sangre.

"Granger¿qué te han hecho¡Quítate la túnica!"

"¡Déjame ir en este instante, Malfoy, o lo vas a lamentar!"

Ahora trató de golpearlo, luchando con manos y pies, pero él era más fuerte que ella, y cuando abrió su túnica de un tirón, no pudo reprimir un grito de furia, "¡Me estás lastimando¡Suéltame!"

De pronto, estaba libre. Escuchó a Malfoy estrellarse contra la pared opuesta del corredor y, sosteniendo su costado y su brazo izquierdo, donde viejas heridas habían vuelto a abrirse, se deslizó contra la pared hasta llegar al suelo. Estaba hecha un desastre. Tenía que llegar a alguna sala de clases y arreglarse un poco antes de entrar a la Sala Común. Harry y Ron armarían un tremendo disturbio si la veían así. Esto seguramente alimentaría el rumor de que tenía un novio abusivo, rumor que había esparcido alguna de esas idiotas muchachas. Cuando averiguara quien…

Hermione mentalmente se golpeó a sí misma. Estaba pensando tonterías sin sentido. No había tiempo para eso. Ordenándose a sí misma ponerse de pie, levantó nuevamente su cabeza, sólo para encontrarse mirando directamente a los ojos oscuros del Profesor Snape.

* * *

Las pesadillas eran algo que Severus habría preferido evitar. La de esta noche había sido especialmente desagradable, la función completa con sombras en ropajes oscuros asechándolo, la risa maníaca y sangre, sangre por todas partes. 

Severus estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrado a estas pesadillas para saber que no podría volver a dormirse en las próximas horas, al menos no sin recurrir a un poco de Poción para dormir sin soñar, pero se le habían acabado sus reservas y tendría que ir a buscarla a la Enfermería.

Suspirando, se levantó de su cálida y cómoda cama. Con un movimiento de su varita encendió un fuego en la chimenea y se vistió rápidamente, escogiendo unos simples pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color. Tras un momento de vacilación, se puso también su túnica, aunque la dejó desabotonada. No debería haber ningún estudiante merodeando a estas horas de la noche, pero uno nunca podía estar seguro, especialmente con Potter suelto en el castillo. El chico era otra de las pesadillas que Severus habría preferido evitar.

Caminó por corredores de las mazmorras sin hacer ruido. Los Slytherins pocas veces salían después de la hora, o por lo menos sólo una vez durante su tiempo en Hogwarts. Él podía ser muy persuasivo si lo creía necesario, y aunque sus estudiantes lo respetaban y solían buscarlo para aconsejarlos con sus problemas, una dosis de saludable miedo nunca estaba de más. O eso es lo que había pensado hasta muy recientemente.

Pero, como si quisiera burlarse de su confianza en los Slytherins, un ruido lo alcanzó de pronto. Se distinguían las voces de un chico y una chica, él enojado y ella con una nota de pánico. Apurando el paso, Severus llegó a una esquina, y cuando dobló, la fuente del disturbio nocturno quedó a la vista.

Draco Malfoy y una chica. Le había abierto su ropa y la estaba tocando. Ella le gritó, tratando de poner distancia entre ellos, pero Draco ciertamente era más fuerte y parecía muy determinado. Draco. ¡Siempre había confiado en el chico!

Severus cruzó la distancia que lo separaba de Draco, una oscura rabia creciendo dentro de él. Lo tomó por el brazo, separándolo de la chica y lanzándolo hacia la pared opuesta. Le tomó sólo un momento paralizar a Draco, quitarle su varita y tomar también la de la chica, que estaba en el suelo a poca distancia, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, la chica ya se había deslizado hasta el suelo, sosteniendo su brazo y murmurando entre dientes.

Severus se arrodilló a su lado, dándole tiempo para recuperarse antes de forzarla a tratar con él.

Cuando ella alzó la vista, directamente a sus ojos, fue un shock.

"Señorita Granger", su voz sonaba dura, "¿Está bien?"

¡Qué pregunta más estupida! Severus se podría haber golpeado a sí mismo, por supuesto que no estaba bien, había estado a punto de ser violada por su propio estudiante favorito, y ahora estaba muy cerca de su profesor más odiado. La chica probablemente se pondría histérica en un momento.

Pero nuevamente, lo sorprendió.

"Mierda, maldita sea", murmuró la chica, alejándose de él y poniéndose de pie con la mayor gracia que le fue posible, "¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?"

Si esto era resultado del shock, este era el shock más extraño que Severus había presenciado. Y él había tenido su cuota de chicas en situaciones similares. Ella debería estar llorando en su hombro, o gritando y maldiciendo, pero en vez de eso estaba de pie, muy derecha y con la frente en alto.

Luego se acercó a Draco y levantó el hechizo inmovilizador de su cuerpo.

"Espero que eso te enseñe, Draco", comentó lejanamente.

Al ver a Draco levantarse con esfuerzo, Severus finalmente recordó cerrar la boca y reasumir su posición de Profesor a cargo. Se abalanzó a ellos, separó al confundido Malfoy de la chica Granger, y tomó a Draco del brazo.

"Vas a informarme que es lo que estaba pasando aquí, Draco", declaró con frialdad. Definitivamente no era una pregunta.

Pero en lugar de acobardarse ante su furioso profesor, Draco se volvió hacia Hermione.

"¿Se lo digo yo, Hermione, o lo harás tu?"

"No te atrevas, Malfoy" le susurró en una voz que casi se igualaba a la de Severus, "¡No digas ni una palabra!"

Severus consideró necesario entrar en acción. "Los dos van a venir conmigo", les ordenó y comenzó a guiar a Draco hacia su oficina.

"No lo creo, Profesor Snape", respondió Hermione con tranquilidad, "Draco y yo sólo tuvimos un leve malentendido. Creo que preferiría irme a la cama antes que discutir este asunto sin importancia".

"Señorita Granger, va a seguirme a mi oficina o va a perder unos cien puntos para su casa", ella se estaba dando la vuelta para irse de todas formas, "y cumplir detención conmigo por los dos próximos meses".

Eso la detuvo. Después de examinar por un minuto su mirada de controlada ira, la chica asintió levemente y lo siguió sin otra palabra.

Dentro de su oficina, Severus se sentó tras su escritorio, dejando a los dos estudiantes de pie en frente de él. Normalmente, los habría separado inmediatamente, pero a pesar de lo que había pasado, la señorita Granger no parecía intimidada en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, era Draco el que se veía asustado y nervioso, y sus ojos se dirigían alternadamente a su profesor y a Hermione Granger.

"Ahora. Quiero respuestas".

"Como ya le dije, Profesor, no fue nada que valga la pena mencionar. Draco y yo nos encontramos en el corredor y comenzamos a discutir. Puede que hayamos exagerado un poco, pero aun asi no fue nada más que un leve malentendido."

"A mi me pareció más que eso. De hecho, guiandome por las apariencias, me vería obligado a asumir que Malfoy trató de violarla, señorita Granger, de una forma bastante violenta. No debe temer decir la verdad, él no podrá hacerle daño después de esto".

Ella no parecía asustada, sino más bien ligeramente divertida. Por un momento Severus pensó que se iba a largar a reir, pero se controló a si misma y simplemente negó con su cabeza llena de desordenados rizos.

"Ridiculo", contestó tranquilamente, "Ya le dije todo lo que hay por decir. Draco no tiene más culpa que la que tengo yo. ¿Puedo irme…?"

"¡Hermione¡Tienes que decirle!"

Draco la había interrumpido, de nuevo volviendose hacia ella y tomando su brazo. El muchacho examinó la cara de la chica con una triste y suplicante mirada en sus ojos.

"¿Decirme qué?", preguntó Snape, irritado, "Señor Malfoy, si hay algo que yo deba saber, más le vale decirmelo en este instante si no quiere sufrir las consecuencias".

"¡Hermione, por favor!"

"No lo hagas, Draco. ¡No me traiciones!"

Pero Draco evidentemente se había decidido en contra del deseo de Hermione. Giró hasta estar de frente a Severus, cuidadosamente alejándose de la chica que parecía lista para atacarlo.

"Tengo que informarle que Hermione Granger es una Mortífaga, Profesor. Está espiando para Dumbledore. Pero tengo razones para creer que hay cosas que no le está diciendo y q se encuentra en peligro."

Claramente, los dos se habían vuelto locos. Severus los observó en silencio, sin creer ni por un segundo lo que Draco había dicho. Draco se veía suficientemente desdichado – ¿eran esas lágrimas en sus ojos? La cara de la chica se había transformado en una máscara nuevamente, tan fría y sin vida que Severus tembló involuntariamente. Claramente algo andaba mal con ella. Tendría que llevarla a ver a McGonagall para que tuvieran una conversación de mujeres. O una conversación de Gryffindors, no estaba seguro de cual era peor.

"Tonterías, señor Malfoy. Estas estúpidas mentiras no lo van a salvar de nada. Esta chica nunca podría ser una Mortífaga."

"¿Así lo cree, Profesor? Muéstrale, Hermione", Draco avanzó la distancia que lo separaba de la chica, "¡Muéstrale!"

"No me toques, Draco", le dijo en una voz baja que no parecía pertenecer a esta vehemente chica. Era una advertencia a la que Severus hubiera prestado atención.

Pero Draco no lo hizo. En un fluido movimiento la tomó del brazo y rasgó la manga de su camisa. Severus ya se había puesto de pie y rodeado su escritorio cuando su mirada cayó en la sección de piel que Draco había expuesto.

Era la Marca Tenebrosa.

No había duda. No podía ser nada más. Ningún tatuaje, ningún encantamiento podría verse así. Era real.

Hermione Granger era una Mortífaga.

"A la oficina del Director", murmuró Severus, su cara de pronto careciente de sangre, "¡Ahora!"

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus reviews, me hace muy feliz saber que les ha gustado la historia. 

Y como comentó Kayly sobre este capítulo, pobre Severus… no sabe el shock que le espera en el próximo! ;)

Había subido este capítulo más temprano pero parece que hubo algún programa porque no se podía acceder a él, asi que aproveché de corregir algunos errores que encontré y lo subí de nuevo, espero que esta vez todo ande bien.

R&R!


	4. A la Oficina del Director, 1º Parte

**Capítulo 4: A la Oficina del Director, Parte 1.**

Severus prácticamente irrumpió en la oficina del Director, con la señorita Granger y Draco tras de él.

Dumbledore lo miró, con su incesante chispa en los ojos.

"Mi querido muchacho", lo saludo complacido, "Que energético te encuentras esta noche. ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente?"

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a una chica inocente, insensato?", Snape prácticamente le gritó al anciano mago.

Sólo en ese momento Dumbledore notó a las dos silenciosas figuras tras Severus. Su cara se tornó instantáneamente seria.

"¿Qué pasó, señorita Granger¿Señor Malfoy?"

"¡Dejaste a una niña convertirse en Mortífaga, y ni siquiera consideraste oportuno informarme, eso es lo que pasó!", gritó Severus.

"El Profesor Snape presenció un pequeño malentendido entre Draco y yo, señor Director", Hermione tranquilamente informó a Dumbledore, "Lamentablemente, a Draco le pareció necesario contar una historia bastante fantástica y el Profesor exageró un poco su reacción. ¡Ahora, podría por favor decirle al Profesor Snape que se ocupe de sus propios asuntos y me deje en paz!" .

"¡No lo voy a hacer, demonios!", Snape aun estaba gritando, pero la idea de la presencia de sus alumnos cruzó por su cabeza, de cómo disfrutarían verlo tan completamente fuera de control, y se controló lo suficiente para bajar su voz a un volumen tolerable, "Quiero algunas respuestas"

"Me temo que no será tan fácil, señorita Granger." Dumbledore suspiró y observó a los tres recién llegados tristemente. Severus, completamente pálido y virtualmente temblando de rabia; Draco, nervioso y miserable; y Hermione, intocablemente tranquila como siempre, la perfecta actriz, la perfecta máscara.

"Ahora que el Profesor Snape está al tanto, tendrá que ser informado por completo."

"¿No puede borrar su memoria, Director?

El silbante hilo de aire que Severus estaba aspirando le dijo a Dumbledore que iba a comenzar a gritar de nuevo. Hizo un gesto tranquilizador y fue recompensado con un silencio general.

"Por favor, tomen asiento", repitió, "Todos ustedes. Si esta conversación es realmente necesaria, vamos a tenerla de una forma civilizada, sin gritarnos. Ahora, señorita Granger¿desea poner usted al día al Profesor Snape?"

"Ya que es usted quien lo estima necesario, felizmente le cederé ese honor", le contestó rígidamente. Luego volvió sus ojos hacia la enorme ventana y pareció perder todo interés en la conversación.

Dumbledore suspiró nuevamente y se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla por un momento, masajeando su sien.

"Hace unos tres meses", comenzó tras un momento, "La señorita Granger pidió una reunión conmigo y me informó acerca de su entrada al circulo de los Mortífagos. Debo decir que hasta ese punto, yo no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que ella estaba haciendo. Ciertamente yo no la "obligué" a hacerlo, y estaba más que en desacuerdo con su decisión."

Dumbledore dirigió una cansada sonrisa hacia Hermione, quien aun estaba ignorando a todo el grupo. Dado que todo esto era completamente ridículo, su espalda parecía informarles, no estaba dispuesta a participar en ello.

"Al principio intenté disuadirla, pero estaba bien preparada, y la única forma de detenerla habría sido mediante el uso de la fuerza."

"Deberías haberla usado"

"No lo creo, Severus. A ti puede parecerte una niña, pero la señorita Granger es mucho más de lo que parece. Durante los últimos meses ella nos ha sido invaluable, su información detallada y sin fallas. Aparentemente, ha ganado la confianza de Voldemort más rápido que cualquiera antes que ella, y ha avanzado velozmente dentro del grupo."

"¡Esto no tiene sentido!", explotó Snape de pronto, "¿Qué podría querer Voldemort con una inútil sangresucia como ella¡Las niñas como ella son buenas para divertirse un rato, pero él nunca la admitiría como Mortífaga!"

"Severus", la severa voz de Dumbledore sonó furiosa, "¡No vas a usar ese tipo de términos en esta escuela!"

"¡Oh, por favor, Director¿Envía a la señorita Granger a ser torturada y violada, pero no puede soportar que la llame sangre sucia¡Realmente es un tonto!"

"Yo no la envié, Severus", había una agudeza en la voz de Dumbledore que le advirtió a Severus no ir más lejos, "Ella fue sin avisarme de antemano. Y se ha rehusado a reportar cualquier cosa que no sea de valor para la Orden. Incluso se ha negado a decirme como fue que se acercó a ellos. Sólo sé que les ofreció cierta información que era… demasiado buena para resistirla. Tal vez decidieron que no podían dejarla ir después de esto."

La súbita comprensión golpeó a Severus como un balde de agua fría.

"Fue usted", dijo, pasmado, "Usted me traicionó, señorita Granger. Usted les dijo que yo era un espía."

La chica asintió con la cabeza, sin volver sus ojos de la tormentosa noche del exterior.

"Lo consideré necesario", dijo despacio, sin emoción alguna en su voz, sin arrepentimiento.

"Niña estúpida. Pequeña idiota", Snape murmuró, desesperado, "Van a matarte tarde o temprano¿no te das cuenta?"

"Mientras alcance a hacer lo necesario antes de ese momento, eso no me preocupa."

"¿Pero no te das cuenta de lo que van a hacerte?", Snape notó que le estaba suplicando, rogándole que lo mirara, que tomara sus advertencias en serio, que escapara mientras aun podía hacerlo. "He estado en las reuniones. Sé lo que les hacen a las nuevas Mortífagas. Aún si no te trataran como una sangresucia no podrías soportarlo."

"Creo que tuvo que soportar la mayor parte de eso antes de entrar", dijo Draco, que finalmente había encontrado el coraje para hablar.

En un momento increíblemente largo y silencioso, Hermione Granger se volvió de la ventana y miró a Draco a los ojos. Parecía penetrar en ellos, buscando una verdad oculta detrás de su cara. Entonces asintió fríamente y su mirada regresó a la ventana.

"Et tu, Brute", Snape la oyó murmurar.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Draco?"

Draco se encontró ahora con los ojos de Dumbledore fijos en él, y el color subió a su rostro.

"Ella sedujo a mi padre", murmuró desdichadamente.

"¿QUÉ?" En un fluido movimiento, Severus había alcanzado a la chica y la había puesto de pie de un tirón. Ella gimió e intentó alejarse de él, de liberarse.

"¡Suficiente, Severus!", rugió Dumbledore, ahora de pie, "¡Suéltala inmediatamente!"

"¡De todas las estupideces posibles! Lucius es un monstruo, incapaz de tener sentimientos", le dirigió una mirada de indulgencia a Draco, "¿Cómo pudiste permitir esto, Albus¿Cómo pudiste?"

A la luz de las velas, el Director pareció viejo, frágil y agotado cuando alzó sus manos en un gesto desvalido.

"Ella no me lo dijo, Severus. No lo sabía…"

"Puedo asegurarles que Lucius está bastante enamorado de mí", les informó Hermione ácidamente, masajeando su brazo en el lugar en que Snape la había sujetado. "Estoy en perfecto control de la situación."

"Él la admira profundamente", confirmó Draco vacilante, "y habla de ella sin parar. Dice que nunca antes conoció a una mujer tan despiadada, alguien que estuviera dispuesta a hacer cosas más allá de incluso su imaginación, alguien que hasta disfrutara…"

"Creo que te entendieron, Draco", lo cortó Hermione. Aun se negaba a mirarlos.

"No, Hermione, no lo creo", respondió Draco, con la misma resolución que Snape había visto antes de vuelta en sus ojos, "He dicho todo esto por una razón, Director. Creo que Hermione ya no tiene el control. Mi padre me dijo cosas terribles acerca de las revueltas de los Mortífagos, me contó las cosas que ella ha tenido que hacer para satisfacer a Voldemort. Creo que cada vez que va a una reunión es herida gravemente y no le está diciendo a nadie al respecto. Muéstrales, Hermione", le exigió una vez más, "Muéstrales o lo haré yo."

Hermione se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la ventana, hasta que su cara casi tocó el grueso vidrio.

"Lo siento, Hermione, pero estoy haciendo esto por ti", susurró Draco con aspereza.

"No lo hagas, Draco", dijo ella una vez más, pero Draco cruzó la distancia entre ellos, la giró hacia la oficina y abrió la túnica que la chica había envuelto firmemente alrededor de sus hombros. Hermione no hizo movimiento alguno para detenerlo, pero por un segundo, sus máscaras cayeron, dejando su rostro expuesto y salvaje, lleno de dolor e ira, y Severus se estremeció.

* * *

Nota de la Traductora: hola a todos! Este capítulo tardó un poquito más debido a mi falta de tiempo, pero ya está! El próximo debiera salir en un semana (estoy tratando de no dejar pasar mas de una semana sin actualizar porque creo que cuando pasa mucho tiempo entre cap y cap, uno pierde el hilo de lo que está leyendo)

Quiero aprovechar de agradecer a toda la gente que ha enviado sus reviews en lo que va de esta traducción, y a los que están leyendo en silencio¡por favor, evien sus comentario! Necesito saber si la historia está gustando para seguir con la traducción, si hay errores, si algo les parece mal, etc... Review!


	5. A la Oficina del Director, 2º Parte

**Capítulo 5: A la Oficina del Director, Parte 2.**

Separando la túnica ya rasgada de Hermione, Draco no pudo evitar el sonido de asombro que escapó de sus labios. Había tanta sangre; pegando la tela a su piel, humedeciendo la túnica que antes ocultaba las heridas. Un flujo de sangre salía de una profunda herida en el costado de su cuerpo. Severus miró a Dumbledore y se encontró una expresión que sólo había visto una vez antes en el rostro del anciano mago – en una noche tan oscura y lluviosa como esta, cuando un joven Severus Snape había recurrido a su Profesor pidiendo ayuda.

"Mi niña", murmuró Dumbledore, apenas audible, y finalmente dejó su lugar tras el escritorio. Susurrando un hechizo, cerró la herida, desvaneciendo la sangre y la suciedad.

"¿Qué te has hecho?"

Hermione cerró sus ojos. Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios, luego se irguió más que nunca y si cara se relajó levemente. Severus sintió una extraña sensación de admiración despertar en sí mismo, aunque la suprimió inmediatamente.

La chica había estado sufriendo dolor, durante todo el tiempo que habían estado ahí, y sin embargo lo había soportado a cada momento, manteniendo la actitud de una reina, y sin perder ni por un segundo su perfecto autocontrol. Dumbledore tenía razón – Hermione _era _mucho más que lo que parecía. Pero aún así, era una niña, y bajo su cuidado. Severus tenía deberes hacia ella, sin importar lo brillante y valiente que pudiera ser.

"No puede volver ahí", retomó su discurso como si se tratara de una vieja canción, "¡Esto prueba lo peligroso que es!"

"¡Pero tengo que hacerlo!", replicó ella furiosa, "Mi información es demasiado valiosa para sacrificarla a mis necesidades personales. Las heridas pueden curarse. Pero necesitamos todo lo que podamos tener a nuestro favor para vencer a Voldemort. ¡No podemos permitirnos ser tan selectivos acerca de donde viene la información!"

"¡Nada que pudiera averiguar podría ser lo suficientemente importante para justificar esto!"

"Eso no lo detuvo a usted de hacer exactamente lo que yo hago ahora por más de dos años, Profesor", no le estaba discutiendo, tan sólo exponía un hecho, "Y yo en este tiempo he averiguado más cosas que las que usted en esos dos años".

"Albus"; sintiéndose indefenso ante el muro de resolución y testarudez de la chica, Severus recurrió a su mentor buscando apoyo, "Ponle fin a esta locura. Por favor."

Pero Albus Dumbledore, de pronto representando cada uno de sus ciento cincuenta años, negó con la cabeza.

"Me temo que no puedo hacerlo, mi querido muchacho, puesto que ella está en toda la razón. Ha estado en esto por sólo tres meses y ya nos ha dado invaluable información interna. No podemos costear perderla."

Severus sintió que sus hombros caían. Examinó el rostro de su antiguo profesor y encontró sólo resolución; triste, pero dura como el acero.

"Entonces la sentencia a muerte", afirmó.

"Voldemort nos sentenciará a todos a muerte, Severus. Ella está haciendo lo que puede para prevenir eso. Así como todos hacemos lo que podemos."

A sus palabras las siguió un profundo silencio. No quedaba nada más que decir, y la finalidad en la voz de Dumbledore le dijo a Severus que cualquier discusión extra sería infructuosa.

"Entonces", el sonido de la voz de Hermione los sorprendió a todos, fuerte y claro como una mañana de invierno, con un tono levemente burlón, "si ya todos hemos tenido suficiente melodrama para una tarde, preferiría retirarme. Necesito descansar."

Ya había llegado a la puerta cuando la mano de Severus la detuvo.

"No tan rápido, señorita Granger", le dijo, casi de vuelta a su habitual sarcasmo, pero sólo casi, "Aún hay algo que no ha considerado necesario explicarnos, creo."

"Les he dicho todo lo que era de importancia para ustedes."

"Ciertamente no. ¿Le importaría mostrarme sus manos, señorita Granger? O más precisamente¿sus uñas?"

Aquello la hizo palidecer, de pronto examinando la cara de su profesor como un gato atrapado buscando a su cazador.

"No veo porqué eso sería necesario. Deseo retirarme ahora."

"Lumos", rugió Severus, y antes que ella pudiera escaparse, tomó sus manos. La brillante luz q de pronto llenó la oficina hizo que Dumbledore, Draco y Hermione se sobresaltaran, pero Severus se había concentrado en las manos de la chica, encontrando la confirmación a sus sospechas.

"Ahora necesito mirar más de cerca sus ojos", murmuró Severus, forzando su cabeza hacia él, mientras ella aun se resistía.

"Lo que pensé."

La soltó y Hermione retrocedió unos pasos, sin que sus ojos se apartaran de la oscura figura de su Profesor de Pociones, quien ahora se volvió hacia Dumbledore, con una expresión aun más grave que antes.

"Esto es peor que lo que había asumido anteriormente, Director. Me preguntaba como la señorita Granger se las había arreglado para pasar tantas noches en las reuniones de los mortífagos, curar sus heridas, conspirar con su perrito faldero de ahí", Severus agitó su mano hacia Draco, quien se sonrojó furioso, "y aun entregar perfectos y extensos ensayos a tiempo. Me temo que su cuerpo acaba de darme la respuesta."

Severus se detuvo, recolectando sus ideas por un momento.

"Para efectos de seguir adelante, la señorita Granger ha estado ingiriendo un estimulante extremadamente fuerte, a lo menos por un mes, pero si la juzgo correctamente, lo ha estado haciendo por mucho más tiempo."

Se volvió hacia ella, encontrando su mirada.

"¿Creo que es la poción Thanalos la que está usando, señorita Granger?"

Ella mantuvo su mirada por un momento, pero luego bajó la cabeza, asintiendo lentamente.

"Si."

"¿Pero esa poción no es altamente adictiva?", preguntó Malfoy, su cara delatando su asombro.

"Lo es. Y más aun, es extremadamente peligrosa. Thanalos desgasta la energía mágica y física de la persona que la usa. Pero una vez que esta energía está agotada, el adicto muere. No hay otra alternativa si el estimulante es tomado por ciertos periodos de tiempo. Por cuanto tiempo lo ha estado tomando, señorita Granger?"

"Tres meses y medio", respondió ella en voz baja.

"Lo cual es demasiado tiempo. Puede considerarse afortunada de no haber caído muerta hace algunas semanas, no puedo creerlo, niña", Severus estaba tentado de agarrarla de los hombros y sacudirla hasta hacerla entrar en razón, "Usted siempre había parecido tener a lo menos un leve intelecto. Cómo puede ser tan increíblemente estúpida."

"Está bajo control", respondió ella, voz y cara como acero.

"Hay bastantes cosas que usted cree controlar, señorita Granger", le dijo Severus burlándose, "Parece que también deberíamos revisar sus poderes lógicos para ver si están dañados."

"Esto no es necesario, Severus", lo reprendió finalmente el Director, "¿Cuál crees que sería el mejor curso de acción en este momento?"

"¿Aparte de encerrarla en una celda y tirar la llave?", espetó, pero la suplicante mirada de Dumbledore lo apaciguó.

"Necesita una terapia de detoxificación. Los síntomas serán bastante malos, pero si continúa así, no va a sobrevivir más de un mes."

"¿Cuánto tiempo tomará?", Dumbledore examinó a Snape, pensativo.

"Dos semanas. Tal vez tres. Tendrá que estar bajo estricta vigilancia, alguien con la experiencia médica suficiente para administrar las pociones adecuadas. Ciertamente no va a ser capaz de asistir a ninguna reunión de Mortífagos durante ese tiempo, y debería ser aislada de los demás estudiantes de esta escuela."

"Imposible", interrumpió Hermione, furiosa, "Estoy en el proceso de ganar la confianza de Voldemort, necesito sólo uno o dos meses para tenerlo donde lo quiero. ¡No puedo parar de asistir ahora¡Nuestro plan fallará, Director¡Todo habrá sido en vano!"

"¡No va a sobrevivir 'uno o dos meses', señorita Granger¡Deje de ser tan terca y acepte por una vez que es un ser humano también!"

"¡Y eso me lo dice usted, Profesor Snape¡El chiste del año! Yo…"

"Tengo que coincidir con Severus, señorita Granger", Dumbledore había vuelto a sentarse tras su escritorio, y bebía de una taza que había aparecido al lado de su codo izquierdo, "Aunque estoy completamente conciente de la importancia de su misión, su salud es aún más importante."

Severus gruñó ante tal declaración, pero el Director tranquilamente lo ignoró.

"En consecuencia, va a permanecer escondida el tiempo que tarde en recuperarse del abuso de esa poción. Esta es mi última palabra."

Viendo como ella abría la boca para discutir de todas maneras, continuó, "Y no servirá de nada amenazarme con renunciar. Mayor de edad o no, su adicción la deshabilita para decidir por usted misma en este momento. Subsiguientemente, es mi deber como su Director tomar tal decisión por usted. Cualquier abogado del mundo muggle y el mágico le dirá lo mismo."

Su mirada encontró la de ella y, tras un momento, Hermione asintió.

"Está bien", concedió, "Pero entonces hagamos que valga la pena. Usted le dirá a Harry, a Ron y al resto de la escuela que ha habido un ataque contra mis padres, lo cual ha causado que deban irse a vivir ocultos, y que yo he decidido acompañarlos mientras se les pasa el shock. Pero Draco le dirá a su padre que él me acompañó a una misión de medianoche. Draco, tu y yo tratamos de romper las defensas de Hogwarts, y mientras que tu pudiste escapar, yo fui alcanzada por un hechizo defensivo que me dejó inconsciente. Tú te quedaste cerca y pudiste escuchar una conversación entre Dumbledore y McGonagall, quienes creen que hubo un ataque de los Mortífagos a la escuela que yo intenté detener. Mientras yo permanezco inconsciente, van a esconderme para protegerme del peligro. Esto explicará mi ausencia a los estudiantes, al mismo tiempo que reforzará mi posición ante Voldemort."

Eso era. La perfecta historia para cubrirse las espaldas, creada en un suspiro, mientras la chica aun se recuperaba del shock de haber sido descubierta. Severus no pudo evitar mirarla asombrado por un momento. Ciertamente era muy buen material de espía.

"Suena brillante, señorita Granger", concordó Dumbledore, y por un momento sus ojos brillaron de orgullo.

"Entonces, señorita Granger. Severus va a llevarla a sus habitaciones, donde comenzará con los preparativos lo más pronto posible, mientras Draco y yo…"

"¿QUÉ¿Por qué yo?"

"¿Quién pensaste que sería, Severus?", preguntó Dumbledore, claramente divertido por su shock. _Que feliz me hace divertirte, Albus, _pensó Severus enfurecido.

"Eres la elección lógica. Sabes todo acerca de la poción, los síntomas de la detoxificación y las pociones de antídoto, y tienes el conocimiento médico necesario, mientras que Madam Pomfrey no, y nunca debe enterarse de esto. Por mucho que me agrade Poppy, es terriblemente chismosa. La escuela entera lo sabría todo en menos de un día."

"Pero yo tengo obligaciones, Director, no puedo simplemente…"

"Ya, ya, Severus"¿era eso una sonrisa oculta bajo su barba, "Si la señorita Granger está dispuesta a aceptar el extremadamente doloroso tratamiento al que vamos a someterla¿de seguro tu no vas a negarle la asistencia que necesita? Después de todo, un profesor tiene el deber de ayudar a sus alumnos."

_Maldito sea. Me tiene atrapado._

Asintiendo tiesamente, se volvió hacia Hermione, indicándole con un gesto que se pusiera de pie y lo acompañara.

"Muy bien. Es mejor regresar a mis habitaciones ahora, señorita Granger, mientras todos los demás aun duermen."

Hermione se levantó de su silla, enfrentándolo con calma en su rostro y ojos seguros.

"Si. Pero antes de irnos, tengo una pregunta que hacerle. ¿Por qué fue capaz de detectar la poción Thanalos, Profesor?"

La pregunta lo sorprendió, pero de algún modo no consideró mentir.

"La he usado personalmente… durante ciertos tiempos."

Ante eso, los extremos de la boca de la chica se curvaron para formar una amarga sonrisa. "Lo que pensé", respondió.

Y Draco, mirándolos a ambos bajo la luz de las velas, no pudo evitar notar cuán parecidos se habían vuelto; dos oponentes, iguales en fortaleza y voluntad; uno al comienzo, la otra al final de la misma larga guerra, pero ambos con ojos que había visto en extremo demasiado.

* * *

Nota de la Traductora: hola a todos! Este cap tardó un poquito más que los anteriores porque cada vez tengo menos y menos tiempo libre, pero finalmente salió! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews del ultimo capítulo, espero sus comentarios de éste!

R&R!


	6. Instalándose

**Capítulo 6: Instalándose.**

En silencio, Hermione siguió a Severus por los oscuros y aun desiertos corredores de Hogwarts. Hasta las escaleras parecían estar tomando su descanso nocturno. Cuando pasaron la esquina que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor, ella se detuvo, causando que Severus se diera la vuelta, con algún comentario enojado en la punta de los labios.

"Si tengo que pasar las próximas semanas en sus habitaciones, voy a necesitar algunas de mis cosas", explicó ella.

"Deje que los elfos domésticos se encarguen de eso", le gruñó él.

Severus había esperado que le discutiera, pero la chica simplemente asintió y procedió a seguirlo una vez más. Se sintió aliviado de que permaneciera callada, de que ya no le discutiera.

Se sentía tan cansado. No le quedaba nada de la energía que había sentido en la mañana, nada de la felicidad y satisfacción que lo habían invadido. Ahora conocía el precio de su libertad. La vida de una estudiante. El futuro de la mente más brillante a la que había enseñado durante su tiempo en Hogwarts. La inocencia de una niña.

E inocente ya no era. Poseía la astucia y crueldad de un espía maestro, la voluntad de sacrificar cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino. Ocultando su trabajo en las sombras, usando a Draco y a Dumbledore e incluso a él, mismo como un titiritero usa a sus creaciones.

En ese aspecto, ella se parecía mucho a los Mortífagos; compartía con ellos la voluntad de utilizar lo que fuere para alcanzar sus metas. Muy parecida a él, o más bien al joven Severus de otro tiempo.

Pero, mientras que él podía entender a los seguidores de Voldemort en su ambición, ideales y arrogancia, mientras que podía finalmente entenderse a sí mismo en su ciega búsqueda de poder y conocimiento, no podía entender a Hermione Granger.

¿Cuáles eran sus motivos¿Qué era lo que la llevaba a destruir su propia vida y estar tan malditamente tranquila al respecto, como si renunciar su cuerpo y alma demonio no fuera más que perder un juego de ajedrez mágica?

Tendría que averiguarlo, decidió mientras descendían hacia las mazmorras, pero no esta noche.

Severus entró al salón de Pociones y, con Hermione aun caminando obedientemente tras él, se dirigió hacia la puerta que llevaba a su oficina y sus habitaciones.

"Sangre negra", murmuró, mirando a la chica de reojo mientras las defensas del cuarto se desactivaban. Para su irritación, ella parecía más divertida que nada.

Severus había diseñado sus melodramáticas contraseñas especialmente para impactar a los estudiantes con exceso de curiosidad, a sus entrometidos padres y lo profesores menos brillantes. Los estudiantes temblaban con ellos, y le habían ayudado a nutrir los rumores de su naturaleza vampirezca que había construido cuidadosamente a través de los años.

Pero Hermione sólo arqueó una ceja y le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad. ¡Niña fastidiosa!

La puerta se abrió y Severus la guió a través de su fría, oscura y desocupada oficina hacia una sala que no era nada más amigable. Enormes repisas llenas de libros viejos y polvorientos se levantaban a lo largo de las murallas sin ventanas; el suelo de piedra y una chimenea sin encender sólo aumentaban la frialdad natural de las mazmorras. El único lugar donde sentarse en su sala de estar era un antiguo sofá tapizado con una triste tela negra que se asemejaba mucho al pelaje de un perro. En un pedestal junto a la muralla opuesta se encontraba una única calavera, iluminada por dos velas negras.

Sin siquiera echar una mirada alrededor, Hermione se sentó en el sofá y acomodó su túnica.

"¿Dónde voy a quedarme?", preguntó en tono neutral, "¿De seguro tiene un cuarto por algún lugar aquí?"

¡Ni siquiera había mirado a su alrededor¿Qué no había nada que impresionara a esta niña? Hasta Minerva se había quedado pasmada la primera vez que había entrado a esta habitación, y únicamente una muy veloz explicación le impidió salir corriendo inmediatamente.

Pero Hermione probablemente no esperaba nada más de su Maestro de Pociones. La idea lo hizo enojar, y _enojarse_ lo hizo enfurecerse aún más.

"No vamos a quedarnos aquí, señorita Granger", le espetó, "así que puede dejar de tirarse encima de mis muebles y de hacer preguntas estúpidas."

Aquello la sorprendió. Se puso de pie nuevamente y examinó las tres puertas que estaban en el lado más lejano del cuarto. Pero en lugar de abrir una de ellas, Severus se acercó la única pieza del amueblado que poseía a lo menos una huella de belleza y comodidad – un polvoriento set de tapicería en colores oscuros que representaba la entrada de un edificio antiguo, posiblemente un templo, con enormes pilares levantados a ambos lados de una puerta intrincadamente tallada.

La mirada de completa confusión que le dirigió Hermione hizo que Severus frunciera el ceño.

"Por más encantador que sea el que usted piense que yo viviría en un cuarto tan deprimentemente harapiento, se le debería ocurrir que un hombre como yo no pasaría su tiempo libre en un cuarto tan minimamente protegido. La ubicación de mis habitaciones reales es uno de los secretos mejor guardados en este castillo; sólo Albus, Minerva y Lupin la conocen, y Lupin es el único que puede entrar sin mi permiso directo. Conocer la contraseña no le servirá de nada, puesto que la magia está conectada a mi mano y mis ojos. Creo que los muggles usan una técnica similar para proteger sus posesiones más valiosas. De hecho, las defensas de mi habitación están basadas en el concepto muggle, y no sé de ningún otro mago que use un método semejante. No habrá posibilidad alguna para usted de abandonar el cuarto sin mi autorización directa."

Severus se volvió hacia la tapicería, ubicó ambas manos en los pilares y fijó la mirada en un punto completamente indistinguible del resto del conjunto.

"Las ninfas se marcharon", susurró, y el sorprendido sonido a su lado le dijo que la señorita Granger entendía la alusión. Nunca la había imaginado como una lectora de poesía.

La puerta de entrada del templo de pronto comenzó a brillar. Su silueta se destacó en la oscuridad, ganando estructura y realidad, hasta que el resto de la tapicería pareció ser nada más que una decoración rodeando una puerta de verdad.

Severus estiró su mano y giró la manilla. Con una sonrisa burlona que sin embargo parecía esconder un rastro de orgullo, le indicó a Hermione que entrara.

"Aquí, señorita Granger, es donde en realidad vivo."

* * *

Por un momento, una tibia luz envolvió a Hermione, y luego entró a un cuarto que la hizo gritar de sorpresa.

Esto, decidió la chica en un latido, era el Paraíso.

Nunca antes había visto tantos libros tan hermosos en un solo lugar, ni un cuarto tan cómodo y a la vez tan perfectamente organizado. Repisas de libros llenaban cada centímetro de las paredes, elevándose hasta el alto techo y bajando hasta el suelo que estaba cubierto de alfombras tan gruesas y suaves, que estuvo tentada de quitarse los zapatos y enterrar sus pies en ellas. Al frente de una larga ventana, Snape había situado un enorme escritorio de palo de rosa que estaba sobrecargado de artículos, cartas y pergaminos desenrollados hasta la mitad. Sillones y sofás la invitaban a acurrucarse y pasar horas y horas leyendo, investigando, y olvidando el mundo exterior.

Hermione sintió sus hombros descendiendo; su espalda perdió algo de su rigidez. Por primera vez desde que Snape los había confrontado a ella y a Draco, tal vez por primera vez desde que había empezado con todo esto, se sintió relajada. Este era un lugar donde estaría a salvo. Gruesos muros y fuertes defensas para mantener alejados a los demonios de afuera, y suficientes fuentes de donde aprender para silenciar su propia oscuridad interior.

Hermione siempre había sabido que, en algún lugar muy en el fondo, el Profesor Snape tenía que ser un hedonista. Todos los amantes de los libros lo eran. Pero la asustaba un poco que él viviera en los cuartos de sus sueños; que si ella tuviera suficiente dinero, escogería vivir en un lugar muy parecido al que vivía Severus Snape. De algún modo, hacía perfecto sentido.

"Mi biblioteca", comentó serenamente su sedosa voz, pero Hermione podía sentir su inquietud. Severus probablemente no permitía a muchas personas venir aquí, y aún menos a estudiantes.

"Es hermosa", susurró la chica, todavía encantada por los cálidos colores, el brillo de las velas sobre el cuero, y el olor de libros antiguos que la rodeaban, "Y encaja perfectamente con usted."

Sus palabras lo habían sorprendido, y Hermione podía sentir la irritación de su Profesor crecer al lado de ella.

"No la considero competente para juzgar esto, señorita Granger. Tampoco deseo ser analizado por usted."

Debe sentirse como una invasión, comprendio de pronto, que ella, de todos los estudiantes, precisamente ella tuviera que quedarse aquí. La insoportable sabelotodo en sus cámaras privadas.

"Aprecio mucho su ayuda, Profesor", le respondió con suavidad, "y prometo que no voy a abusar de su confianza."

"Esto difícilmente se trata de confianza, señorita Granger", dijo Snape fríamente, "El Director me ordenó ocuparme de esta tarea y voy a obedecer su deseo. No es necesaria una muestra del sentimentalismo Gryffindor. Lo único q espero de usted es q no vaya a empezar a llorar o a lamentarse o lo que sea que normalmente hacen las niñas de su edad."

Esto la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Por un momento había olvidado que el hombre al que enfrentaba no era Severus Snape el brillante científico y ávido lector, sino el Profesor Snape, sarcástico bastardo.

Sus máscaras estaban firmemente en su lugar, y Severus estaba odiando la presencia de la chica más y más a cada minuto. Él no era su amigo, y ella no estaba a salvo aquí. La chica iba a necesitar cada gota de fortaleza y voluntad para sobrevivir a esto, ojalá sin revelar mucho de lo que necesitaba permanecer en secreto.

"Ciertamente no lo haré, Profesor"; sus máscaras, también, volvieron a su lugar, y la chica se concentró en el asunto que la traía aquí, "Si pudiera mostrarme mi cuarto ahora."

_Estúpido_, Severus se espetó a sí mismo, _la podría haber tenido lista para hablar._

"Puede tomar prestado cualquier libro que quiera leer", le ofreció, con la esperanza de hacerla retomar su interés, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Su súbita amabilidad la sorprendió, pero hacía ya mucho que había pasado la etapa donde los libros podían distraerla de sus objetivos.

"Gracias", declinó, "pero ya tengo demasiado que hacer para la escuela"

Severus esperó, pero eso era todo lo que ella tenía que decir por ahora. De pronto, el cansancio la invadió como una ola, dejándola débil y deprimida. Lo único que quería ahora era una ducha caliente y una cama tibia donde olvidar los horrores que la esperaban en las semanas por venir.

A pesar de lo que Snape parecía sentir, ella no había usado la Poción Thanalos a la ligera. La había investigado a profundidad y sabía perfectamente lo que significaría una terapia de detoxificación a estas alturas. Fiebre, sangre y probablemente locura. Si tenía suerte. Si no, la terapia podría matarla.

Y ya no podía seguir haciendo esto sola. De eso se había dado cuenta cuando Snape _y_ Draco, habían sido capaces de tomarla por sorpresa. Se había vuelto poco cuidadosa, y los errores resultantes de ello podrían matarla más pronto de lo que estaba dispuesta a arriesgar.

Necesitaba terminar esto, lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Tan solo unos pocos meses más y todo había terminado. Voldemort derrotado, y Harry, Draco y todos los demás libres para vivir la vida que merecían.

Una memoria apareció vivida en su cabeza; la silueta de un hombre, arrodillado en el suelo en medio de la oscuridad, una cara aterrada, pálida de la pérdida de sangre, y una voz, temblando de miedo…

Su silencio incomodaba a Snape, comprendió de pronto, pero él esperó a que ella hablara de nuevo.

"¿Mi cuarto?", preguntó una vez más, sin importarle que pudiera sonar insolente.

"Por aquí", Snape la guió hacia una escalera situada en una esquina de la habitación.

Mientras subían, le explicó el diseño de sus habitaciones: "Como usted ha visto, mi biblioteca está en el primer piso. En el siguiente piso encontrará mi cuarto privado y la habitación de huéspedes, la cual habitará usted mientras dure esta situación. En el segundo nivel está mi laboratorio y mi estudio privado. Usted no entrará allí. La biblioteca y el cuarto de huéspedes y su baño están abiertos para usted, pero no pienso arriesgar valiosas pociones o ingredientes para la diversión de una niña."

¿Estaba siendo desagradable a propósito, o los años de hábito de regañar estudiantes habían simplemente tomado control? A ella honestamente no le importaba, su alivio superponiéndose por lejos a cualquier irritación cuando Snape le mostró el cuarto en el cual pasaría las siguientes semanas, preguntándole educadamente si necesitaba algo más, y luego la dejándola sola.

Hermione se durmió en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, demasiado cansada incluso para que la atormentaran las pesadillas, que eran sus habituales compañeras nocturnas.

* * *

"Me pregunto qué es lo que le sucede al chico hurón", susurró Ron con curiosidad.

El desayuno de esta mañana había transcurrido silencioso y tranquilo, y Ron parecía desesperado por cualquier cosa que lo distrajera de la noticias sobre los padres de Hermione.

McGonagall había encontrado a Harry y a Ron esperando a su amiga en la Sala Común de Gryffindor en la mañana y, tras guiarlos a su estudio privado, les había explicado sobre el ataque y la necesidad de enviar al Señor y a la Señora Granger a ocultarse.

Por supuesto, Ron y Harry podían entender que Hermione hubiera escogido acompañar a sus padres por un tiempo, aunque Ron no había podido resistir comentar lo pasmado que estaba de que Hermione estuviera tomando su trabajo escolar tan ligeramente.

Pero ambos estaban un poco decepcionados de que Hermione ni siquiera se hubiera tomado el tiempo para contarles ella misma lo que había sucedido. Claro que no se les hubiera ocurrido hacer ese comentario en frente de McGonagall…

"¿Qué pasa con él?", preguntó Harry sin verdadero interés. Hermione había estado extraña los últimos meses. El temor por sus padres podría explicar su comportamiento, pero Harry no podía entender porqué su amiga no querría hablar de eso con él, de toda la gente. Él sabía lo que era perder a sus padres, temer por los seres queridos porque uno era el que los ponía en peligro. ¿Qué era lo que la había distanciado tanto?

"Parece que quisiera asesinar a su budín en vez de comérselo. O sea, no es tan malo¿o si? Me imagino que extraña a los elfos domésticos de su Papi revoloteando a su alrededor¿no crees?"

Harry alzó su cabeza y miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Ron estaba en lo cierto, en vez de estar bromeando con sus idiotas amigos, Draco estaba mirando fijamente su budín como si no pudiera decidir si comerlo o empaparlo en lágrimas.

Harry no se había fijado mucho en Draco durante el último año. La lucha en el Ministerio y el subsiguiente arresto muchos Mortífagos de alto rango había silenciado a los Slytherins. Por supuesto que Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y muchos de los otros habían desaparecido de Azkaban sólo tres semanas después, pero aunque Dumbledore creía que Fudge no había sido muy diligente en su búsqueda, todas las conexiones que antes habían mantenido con el Ministerio se habían roto oficialmente.

Sin un padre influyente que pudiera sacarlo de cualquier problema, Draco se había vuelto discreto instantáneamente. Ahora que Harry pensaba en ello – no lo había visto con Crabbe y Goyle por un largo tiempo. Y no habían habido muchos ataques o insultos que pudiera recordar durante los últimos meses.

_Hemos cambiado_, pensó Harry, _no sólo yo o Hermione, sino que Draco también. La guerra se acerca y nadie sabe quién va a ganar. Demonios, ni siquiera sabemos si estaremos vivos para el próximo año._

Pero indudablemente, mientras que Harry y la Órden luchaban en pro de la libertad y la justicia, Draco pronto se uniría a su padre en las reuniones de los Mortífagos.

"Problablemente esté imaginando como asesinará a su primer sangresucia", respondió Harry en voz baja, sólo para terminar la conversación. Ambos volvieron a caer en su malhumorado silencio.

* * *

Draco no escuchaba la animada conversación sobre Quidditch a su alrededor. No había dormido bien la noche anterior; de hecho, no había dormido nada. Cada vez que había cerrado los ojos la imagen de Hermione se abría paso en su cabeza, con sus ojos tremendamente oscuros contra la palidez de su piel, y llenos de reproche.

Él lo había hecho por ella, pero aun así, la había traicionado, y sabía que nunca olvidaría la dolida mirada en sus ojos y sus palabras susurradas: "Et tu, Brute".

Le había fallado. Debería haber encontrado otra forma, por lo menos debería haber dejado a Snape fuera del asunto.

Y ahora ella estaba encerrada en las mazmorras con el sombrío Profesor, aislada para enfrentar la locura de la detoxificación.

Y todo era su culpa.

Ahora recordaba, más que claramente, la noche en que habían regresado. Dumbledore, Fudge, los Gryffindors inconscientes y ese cretino de Potter, andando como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Draco había oído rumores de que Potter había destruido la oficina de Dumbledore más tarde esa noche, y se había sentido regocijado. Pero por supuesto, siendo Potter, ninguna consecuencia aguardaba al estúpido cabeza marcada.

Más tarde, Fudge había mandado a llamar a Draco a una oficina, ya no recordaba a cuál, y le había contado todo acerca de la "lealtad de su padre con el lado equivocado", como Fudge lo llamaba, y de su captura.

Había sido el tema único de conversación en la escuela. Los demás habían murmurado constantemente tras sus espaldas, sus voces llenas de veneno y malicia.

"¿Quién se rie ahora, Malfoy?"

"Qué, tu papá ya no puede mandonearnos desde donde está¿o si?"

Ronald Wealey había sido el peor de todos, dado que Potter estaba demasiado deprimido por la muerte de su lamentable Padrino fugitivo. Weasley se había cobrado venganza por cada comentario insolente y por cada insulto.

Draco nunca se había sentido tan desamparado antes. Vulnerable. Vulgar. Traicionado.

Había optado por pasar la mayor parte posible del tiempo fuera de la escuela, buscando refugio cerca del gran lago, donde solía sentarse a la sombra de un viejo Olmo, observando el agua por horas y preguntándose que había pasado con la vida de la que se había sentido tan orgulloso tan sólo unas pocas semanas atrás.

Y ese era el lugar donde ella lo había encontrado, cuatro días después de la lucha del Ministerio, el mismo día en que la habían dado de alta de la enfermería, y sus heridas aun no estaban completamente sanadas.

Él no la había visto venir, si la hubiera visto se abría ido. Ya había suficiente gente molestándolo como para agregar a Hermione Granger a la lista.

Pero ella se había acercado silenciosamente a él, y lo había hecho saltar de sorpresa al pronunciar su nombre, una reacción indigna que lo hizo retorcerse por dentro.

"¿Draco?"

"¿Qué quieres, Granger¿Viniste por tu venganza antes de que sea demasiado tarde?"

Para su sorpresa, la chica se había sentado a su lado, para luego apoyar su espalda contra el árbol y por unos minutos observar silenciosamente el agua.

"Sólo vine a decir que lo siento, Draco", había dicho por fin.

Draco había estado pasmado esa noche. ¡Tenía que ser una broma! Su padre había tratado de matarla, y el propio Draco la había insultado en todas las formas posibles¿y ahora venía a decir que lo sentía?

"Lo sientes", había respondido él, "No es para nada gracioso. Haz lo que viniste a hacer y vuelve con tus inútiles amigos"

"Sé que tu perdiste tanto como Harry durante esa noche en el Ministerio, Draco. Y probablemente estás pensando que a nadie le importa. Pero a mi si."

"No estás hablando con Potter aquí, Granger", le dijo con una amargura en su voz que lo asustó a él mismo, "Yo soy uno de los malos"

"¡No lo eres!", ella sonaba enojada, "Lo que tu padre hizo o dejó de hacer no es tu culpa. Te has comportado como fuiste educado, y eso tampoco es tu culpa."

"¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido que esto es lo que quiero ser? Hace mucho tiempo decidí cual bando sería el mío¡y mi padre no tiene nada que ver! Potter lo sabe. No tengo ninguna necesidad de tregua con ningún Gryffindor."

Hermione suspiró y lo miró a los ojos. Su mirada lo atravesó, rompiendo todas sus defensas hasta que todo su dolor y miedo quedaron desnudos ante ella. Extrañamente, no era una mala sensación. De algun modo, era un alivio saber que había por lo menos una persona en esta escuela a la que no podía engañar.

"Ah, pero si lo necesitas Draco", suspiró ella, "Lo que Harry nunca entendió es que todos debemos actuar nuestros roles. Tu no puedes cambiar el tuyo más que El Niño Que Vivió, Snape, Dumbledore, o yo", la última parte fue casi un susurro, "Pero aunque podemos no tener opción respecto a las máscaras que estamos forzados a usar, si podemos decidir que hacer con ellas. No tienes que convertirte en lo que todo el mundo espera de ti, Draco. No tienes que seguir los pasos de tu padre, aun si todos lo esperan de ti. Las máscaras son algo para ser usado, no para que nos usen a nosotros."

Hermione se puso de pie nuevamente y descansó su mano por una fracción de segundo sobre el hombro de Draco, su mano tibia y liviana como una pluma.

"Y tú puedes elegir a quien darle acceso detrás de tu máscara, al verdadero Draco. No a muchos, tal vez, dado que no todos quieren o pueden ver, pero si a algunos, algunas veces. Yo no he venido a reformarte, Draco, por eso es que me iré ahora. Pero si necesitas a alguien que te ayude a quitarte tu máscara por un rato o simplemente a alguien con quien hablar, me sentiría honrada si me buscaras. Buenas noches."

Y antes de que pudiera responder, antes de que siquiera pudiera darse cuenta de lo que le había ofrecido, Hermione se había desvanecido en la oscuridad de la noche. Ciertamente la chica no había escuchado su murmurado "gracias", pero algo le decía que ella lo sabía de todas formas.

Draco recordó la hora y comenzo a comer su budín, que ya estaba frío y malo.

Le había tomado días reunir el valor suficiente, pero al fin, la había ido a buscar a la biblioteca, temiendo con cada paso que la chica sólo se hubiera burlado de él, o que se hubiera arrepentido de su oferta después de hacerla, pero sus ojos se habían encendido al verlo acercarse.

Hermione lo había llevado a un cuarto al que llamó "la Sala de los Menesteres", del que él y otros Slytherins habían perseguido al "Ejército de Dumbledore" en su quinto año. Ahí encontraron unos cómodos sillones y té caliente esperándolos, y hablaron por horas.

Nuevamente, su cara apareció en su mente, sus ojos suplicantes en medio de su fachada de piedra. Élla era su única amiga de verdad, y le había fallado miserablemente.

En momentos como éste, Draco se sentía agradecido de la estricta educación en modales y disciplina a la que lo había sometido su padre. De no haber sido por el famoso autocontrol de los Malfoy, Draco hubiera inclinado su cabeza en la pulida mesa y habría llorado hasta secar su corazón.

En lugar de ello, silenciosamente reunió sus cosas y se marchó a la primera clase del día.

* * *

Nota de la Traductora: Hola a todos! Si se que me he demorado mucho con este capitulo, lo siento! La vida me tiene al borde del colapso, pero voy a seguir con esto! El proximo capitulo es bien intenso y me tiene un poco complicada, pero voy a tratar de subirlo pronto, de verdad! 

Muchas gracias por sus reviews del capitulo pasado, creo q hay dos reviews a las que no respondí, les pido disculpas a los que se quedaron sin respuesta, pero se me produjo una confusión tremenda contestando reviews y creo que algunas de las respuestas no se enviaron... pero por favor sigan enviando sus reviews! De verdad que me hacen muy feliz y prometo organizarme mejor para contestarlas y que no se me pase ninguna!

Espero sus comentarios del proximo cap! Besos!


	7. El Corazón de la Oscuridad, 1º Parte

**Capítulo 7: El Corazón de la Oscuridad, Primera Parte.**

Al despertar, por un solo bendito momento, ella no supo quien era ni donde estaba. Tan sólo sintió la calidez y el dulce aroma herbal de su almohada. Nada dolía, nada andaba mal. Podía simplemente quedarse acostada ahí sin una sola preocupación en el mundo.

Entonces, abrió los ojos y recordó. Ella era Hermione Granger, Premio Anual y estudiante estrella, amiga de El Niño Que Vivió, miembro no oficial de la Orden del Fénix. Hermione Granger, Mortífaga hija de muggles, amante de Lucius Malfoy, juguete personal del Señor Tenebroso, traidora y espía. Hermione Granger, la demente adicta a una poción y ciertamente condenada a la perdición.

Algunas veces sentía que iba a quebrarse en mil pedazos, como si todas las distintas máscaras que usaba y los roles que jugaba fueran a separarse de ella y a desarrollar una vida propia, hasta que no quedara de ella nada más que una pequeña niña, escondida en un rincón y llorando desamparada.

Pero hubiera preferido morir antes de que aquello sucediera.

Hermione se sentó en la cama y observo a su alrededor. Los elfos domésticos habían encendido la intrincadamente tallada chimenea, y sus libros y pergaminos se encontraban cuidadosamente arreglados en el pequeño escritorio situado al costado de la ventana del lado derecho.

Era un cuarto hermoso, bastante grande para alguien tan poco acostumbrado a las visitas como el profesor Snape, decorado en los mismos tonos que la biblioteca del piso inferior y equipado con todo lo que ella habría podido desear. De hecho, este cuarto se parecía mucho a su propia habitación, con la misma cama, similares guardarropas y estantes de libros, sólo con el detalle de que no había sido usado por cientos de Premios Anuales antes que ella, y en consecuencia carecía de la levemente gastada apariencia de su cuarto.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta de su pequeño baño personal. Las similitudes con su cuarto terminaban aquí, puesto que este baño contenía cada uno de los posibles lujos y comodidades que un mago adulto pudiera desear. Ciertamente todo ello no se consideraba necesario para una estudiante adolescente, y ella estaba muy de acuerdo con esa opinión. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que hacer con todos estos perfumes, esencias, cremas y lociones!

Por suerte, los elfos domésticos también le habían traído sus propios cosméticos. Se decidió por un baño caliente en lugar de una ducha y se tomó su tiempo para ello, algo que había comenzado a considerar un lujo. Tiempo… quedaba ya tan poco, y era cuando consideraba todos los años por venir que ya habia perdido cuando lamentaba sus decisiones de los últimos meses. Pero sólo por un momento.

Eran ya las 12 del día, y Hermione se sentía hambrienta. Decidió salir de su cuarto en busca de algo para comer. Para su sorpresa, una mesa cuidadosamente arreglada la esperaba en la biblioteca, junto con un oscuro y malhumorado Profesor de Pociones que corregía ensayos en su escritorio.

"Le pedí a los elfos domésticos que trajeran algo para nosotros", le indicó, "¿Supongo que tiene hambre?"

"Si, gracias"

La chica tomó asiento y observó una comida que no podía ser clasificada como _algo_. Más bien a ella le parecía que aquello era _todo_. Algún elfo doméstico tendría que quererlo mucho¡definitivamente!

Eligió huevos y tostadas, cuando la silla opuesta a la suya fue corrida y de pronto se encontró frente a Severus Snape, quien tomó la fuente de frutas. Algo de su sorpresa debió haberse notado en su cara, puesto que su Profesor arqueó una ceja y casi le sonrió.

Algunos meses atrás, ese solo hecho habría sido suficiente para shockearla de muerte, pero no ahora, no ahora que sabía…

"Incluso la gente como yo come de vez en cuando, señorita Granger."

"No estoy sorprendida por ello, Profesor", _Mas bien por su amabilidad. Un comportamiento muy atípico en usted._

La primera mitad de la comida transcurrió en silencio, Hermione atendiendo a su recientemente descubierto apetito, y Snape observándola cuidadosamente de reojo.

"¿Asumo que ha dormido mucho mejor que en los últimos meses, señorita Granger?"

"Cierto", respondió ella, sorprendida de nuevo, "¿Cómo lo sabe?"

"No tomó la poción anoche. Los resultados son claramente visibles. Se ve descansada y más relajada, tiene un mejor apetito y no está tan agresiva como ayer."

"Pues muchas gracias", respondió ella sarcásticamente, molesta de que hubiera sacado el tema de la poción tan pronto. Podría haberla dejado disfrutar su desayuno, por lo menos.

* * *

El día de Severus había sido terrible hasta ahora, y él sabía que no iba a mejorar. Cuando había despertado después de lo que parecían unos pocos minutos de sueño, había estado tentado de irrumpir en el dormitorio de la chica, despertarla y darle una probada del horrible malhumor que le había causado.

Pero ésta era probablemente la última noche pacífica que ella pasaría en semanas, así que Severus resistió la tentación y se conformó con un té bien cargado.

Las clases de la mañana habían sido un infierno, aparte. Idiotas de primer año que aruinaban aun las pociones más básicas, e incluso sus estudiantes de séptimo, normalmente un buen ejemplo de porqué él en realidad disfrutaba la enseñanza, habían sido reducidos a la total mediocridad a causa de la ausencia física de la señorita Granger y la mental de Draco, Potter y Weasley, los cuales estaban todos preocupados por su amiga, aunque en formas bastante distintas.

Y ahora, él tenía que desayunar con dicha amiga, quien se encontraba lanzándole aireadas miradas desde el extremo contrario de la mesa. ¡Un placer!

Severus sabía que su comentario no había sido exactamente atinado, pero por el momento habían cosas más importantes que los sentimientos de Hermione Granger. El destino del mundo, por ejemplo. Y el resultado de la guerra.

"¿Ha sentido algún síntoma de la detoxificación ya?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza, y antes de que Severus pudiera explicarle tales síntomas, comenzó a enumerarlos con sus dedos.

"No he sentido nerviosismo aun, Profesor, ni temblores, sudoración o fiebre. Sé exactamente lo que me espera, no es necesario explicármelo. Comenzaré a sentirme mal muy pronto. Desarrollaré reacciones físicas muy fuertes hasta que me pondré demasiado enferma para moverme, hablar o sostenerme por mi misma. Entonces se pondrá peor. Tendré alucinaciones y experimentaré ataques de de extrema agresividad y pánico. Estaré dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por una dosis más de la poción. Pero lo más peligroso para mi sería la magia, puesto que la Poción Thanalos reacciona a ella y extrae su energía. En consecuencia, no debo usar magia por ningún motivo. De seguro me mataría, pero puedo morir aún sin ella de todas formas. Creo que eso lo cubre."

"Por cierto", respondió Severus, asombrado nuevamente por la perfecta calma de la chica. Pero sus ojos la traicionaron esta vez. Tenía miedo, al punto del colapso. Sólo su voluntad la mantenía funcionando, y de pronto Severus comprendió que ella tenía que mantenerse tan tranquila, tan absolutamente controlada. Un solo error, una emoción no controlada, y toda su resistencia se quebraría.

Él podía recordar lo que era vivir de esa manera, podía recordar todas las veces que había rechazado amistades o desahogos por el miedo a delatarse. Una vez perdido, un control tan perfecto nunca podía ser establecido otra vez, y nada bueno podía resultar de mostrarle a la gente todo lo que había costado.

Si, él la entendía, y por una fracción de segundo, la valentía de la chica lo dejo sin aliento. Severus estiró su mano para tocar la de ella, tan sólo por un momento, pero sus ojos crecieron en asombro.

"Le aseguro, señorita Granger", respondió él, tan calmadamente como ella, "Que no voy a dejarla morir. Sé lo suficiente sobre esta poción y sobre el tratamiento de sus síntomas, y le prometo que no sufrirá ningún daño. Puede creerme en esto."

"Gracias, Profesor", era difícil para ella decir las palabras, "Yo… confío en usted."

Un incomodo silencio. Severus no sabía si tomar esto como un cumplido o como una amenaza. Después de todo, las únicas personas que realmente habían confiado en él eran Voldemort y Dumbledore. Y aun no sabía en que categoría podía clasificar a la señorita Granger.

Tras un momento, Severus tosió y retornó a las aguas más seguras de los tecnicismos.

"Muy bien. Pero antes de concentrarnos en la terapia, hay algunas cosas importantes que considerar. Primero que todo: debería informar a sus padres que no deben intentar comunicarse con usted por lechuza durante las próximas semanas, y que no deben contestar las cartas de Harry o Ron. No podemos arriesgar que aparezcan en Hogwarts y comiencen a interrogar al Director."

"No será necesario, Profesor", claramente, Hermione también se sentía mejor en terreno seguro, "Ya he encontrado un lugar seguro para mis padres. De hecho, ellos han estado ocultos por seis meses. Yo no he intentado contactarlos en ese tiempo y ellos saben que no pueden contactarme a mi."

"¿Los envió a ocultarse?", Snape se preguntó a si mismo cuando terminaría la serie de shocks que le estaba causando esta chica, "¿Hace seis meses?"

Ella simplemente asintió.

"Preví este desarrollo de las cosas y me pareció prudente no dejar a mis padres expuestos para ser usados como un medio para presionarme. Las acciones de los Mortífagos han confirmado mis precauciones. ¿Hay algo más que debamos discutir?"

"¿Pero cómo pudo saberlo hace seis meses?"

"¿Que usted piensa que tomé esta decisión de un día para otro? Lo planee todo cuidadosamente, y mis padres eran un factor de riesgo que debía ser eliminado."

Ahí estaba otra vez: la profunda frialdad, carente de todo sentimiento humano. Y Severus simplemente no podía decidir si era sólo una brillante actuación o era real.

"Hay una cosa más", comenzó despacio, "Una pregunta que necesito me responda".

"Si"

"¿Por qué lo hizo?"

"¿Qué?", preguntó ella a su vez.

"Unirse a los Mortífagos, traicionarme. Arriesgar su vida. ¿Por qué?"

"Para ayudar al esfuerzo de la guerra" contestó ella suavemente.

"Es usted demasiado inteligente para tales tonterías idealistas, señorita Granger"

Hermione arqueó su ceja izquierda y lo miró con un burlesco asombro, "¿Fue eso un cumplido, Profesor? Me halaga en extremo."

"Deje de bromear, niña", gruño Severus, "¡Necesito saber la razón tras toda esta lamentable maniobra!"

"Jamás conocerá mis motivos, Profesor" respondió ella con finalidad, "Puesto que son enteramente míos. Tendrá que confiar en mi, o más bien en Dumbledore, lo cual creo que será más fácil para usted."

¿De verdad ella creía que podía hablarle así¡Demonios, él no era uno de sus estúpidos amigos de Gryffindor!

"Inaceptable", respondió él, su voz cargando tanta finalidad como la de ella. "Le daré una posibilidad más de responderme. Si se niega, recurriré a otros métodos."

"¿Cómo cuales¿Lanzarme el Cruciatus? Dumbledore no estaría muy feliz de que su antiguo espía estuviera torturando a su nuevo agente. Además, no funcionaría. No cedo tan fácilmente, Profesor."

Severus sabia que estaba mal. Se había jurado a si mismo nunca volver a hacerlo, nunca volver a penetrar la mente de alguien sin permiso. ¡Ella era una estudiante, él era responsable por ella!"

Pero esto era más importante que sus propias creencias o su mala conciencia. El futuro de su mundo, el desenlace de esta guerra descansaban en los hombros de Hermione Granger, y él tenía que saber porqué ella había tomado esta carga. Tenía que estar seguro de que no renunciaría a ella cuando se volviera muy pesada.

Por eso era que debía hacerlo. La voz de la chica resonaba en su cabeza, burlándose: _Para ayudar al esfuerzo de la guerra_.

Un solo paso cerró la distancia entre ellos. Severus no se dio tiempo para reconsiderar su decisión; tomó la cara de Hermione y la forzó a encararlo, a que sus ojos hicieran contacto con los suyos, y se internó en su mente.

No había virtualmente barrera alguna, ninguna defensa de ningún tipo. _Con este tipo de protección, está para una muerte segura_, pensó con amargura, pero entonces las imágenes se abalanzaron hacia él, y Severus dejó de pensar del todo.

_Una deslumbrante Hermione en un vestido negro hecho sólo para resaltar su escote. Hombres volviéndose a mirarla, mujeres observándola con celos. Draco Malfoy a su lado._

_Hermione sosteniendo una copa de vino tinto, bebiendo de ella, sus ojos brillando bajo la oscura noche de sus pestañas. De pronto, Lucius Malfoy ante ella._

"_A ver, a ver¿qué hace una pequeña sangresucia en un baile como este?"_

"_Esperándolo a usted, Señor Malfoy", humedeciendo sus labios con el vino e inclinandose levemente hacia él._

"_¿Qué podría querer yo con una niña como tú?"_

"_Hay muchos usos para una sangresucia, Lucius, y muchos de ellos pueden ser disfrutados por ambas partes."_

_Lucius sonriendo, y una sensación de… lujuria surgiendo en sus ingle. Él la conduce a un cuarto y ella no puede esperar a sentir sus manos en su cuerpo._

_Sus gemidos, mientras él desgarra la parte de arriba de su vestido…_

_Hermione arrodillada en frente de Voldemort, su frente tocando el suelo._

"_Sé que no soy nada más que una baja sangresucia, Milord, pero incluso alguien como yo puede serle útil a su Grandeza. Sé cosas de valor para usted, soy la mejor amiga de Potter y estoy ganando la confianza de Dumbledore. Sólo deseo servirle."_

_Levantándose a la señal del Señor Tenebroso y sintiendo poder, triunfo y gratitud. Se había unido a sus filas. Era ahora una Mortífaga. Estaba sirviendo al ser más poderoso sobre la tierra._

_Hermione de pie en frente de Voldemort. "Es un sucio traidor, Milord, nada más. ¡Lo ha traicionado al viejo tonto desde que usted regresó!" Gozoso orgullo dentro de ella. Había puesto al viejo vampiro en su lugar. Ella era la mascota del Amo, reina del mundo que estaba por venir._

"_Puedo entregarle a Potter, Amo. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo y planificación, y le entregaré al pequeño cretino en sus manos", y las poderosas garras del Señor Tenebroso lo aplastarían, y ella estaría mirando._

_Hermione arrodillada una vez más. "Desvistete", le ordenó Voldemort, y ella obedeció, quitándose su túnica y parándose en blanca desnudez ante el circulo de Mortífagos._

"_Cualquier cosa para usted, Amo." Y ella lo creía. Iba a servirlo hasta su muerte._

_Las oscuras formas de los Mortífagos acercandose a ella, golpeándola con pies y manos. Azotándola._

"_Esto es lo que obtiene una sangresucia si quiere entrar a nuestro circulo."_

_Hermione gritando de placer, temblando de lujuria y suplicando por más._

"_¡Le agradezco este dolor, Milord¡Cualquier cosa por usted, Amo!"_

_Hermione, retorciéndose y gimiendo de placer bajo el cuerpo desnudo de Lucius Malfoy, mordiéndolo y arañándolo, haciendo brotar sangre._

_Hermione gritando mientras Lucius la embestía, golpeando su cabeza contra la fria muralla de piedra._

_Sus ojos completamente abiertos bajo el cuerpo que la embestía, sus pupilas casi negras, llenas de lujuria, triunfo, dolor, la necesidad de sangre…_

_Y las imágenes se agaloparon sobre él. Incontables veces la vio arrodillada cerca de Voldemort, riendo con él; cortando, hiriendo y hechizando a aquellos traidos ante él._

_La vio siendo torturada por los Mortífagos del Círculo Principal, y él sintió lo que ella sentía, sintió que ella lo buscaba, siempre queriendo más; la vio siendo usada por todos ellos y rogando por más, y como el frenético remolino de un huracán, lo consumió, hasta que no pudo ya distinguir que era de ella y que era suyo, hasta que sintió los orgiásticos placeres, el exquisito dolor y la voluntad de dominar, de probarse ante los demás, de mostrarles a todos… Y la lujuria explotó ante sus ojos._

Severus la soltó. Sus propios respiros ahogados sonaban fuerte en sus oídos. Escuchó su corazón latir anormalmente rápido y fuerte en su pecho. Su cara estaba húmeda de sudor.

Hermione no se había movido. Cuando él rompió la conexión, la cabeza de la chica había caído, como una marioneta con los hilos cortados. Ahora la levantó nuevamente y lo miró a los ojos, calmada e inconmovible.

Severus no podía soportar esos ojos mirando en los suyos. Había visto lo que había tras esos ojos. Había entrado en la oscuridad.

Severus no sabía si la despreciaba o le temía, pero retrocedió ante ella hasta que sintió la pared tras su espalda.

"¿Así que eso es como no voy a sufrir ningún daño, Profesor?", pregunto ella amargamente, "Bueno, ahora al menos sé que hacer con sus promesas."

"Eres un monstruo", susurró él.

Ella ni siquiera se inmutó.

"Nada de luchar por el lado correcto, nada de esfuerzo de la guerra, nada de preocuparte por tus amigos. Ni aun siquiera ambición. Lo hiciste por puro placer pervertido, nada más¿o no es así? Y hasta conseguiste que Dumbledore te cubriera tus aventuritas eróticas."

"Si usted lo dice."

Hermione le volvió la espalda y se dirigió hacia la escalera, como si no hubiera un furioso y amenazante Snape tras de ella.

"¿Qué se sintió ser jodida por Malfoy cuando había gente muriendo a tu alrededor, gente torturada, gente dando su vida para salvar su mundo¿Qué se sintió¿Lo disfrutaste?", le gritó, lanzándose en frente de ella y agarrándola de las muñecas con toda su fuerza.

"Usted debería saberlo", ella podría haber estado hablando de una poción en clases, tan poca emoción había en su voz, "Sintió lo que yo sentí¿o no?"

"¡Puta asquerosa!", sus palabras partieron el aire como una bofetada en su cara.

Hermione ladeó su cabeza ante aquello, como si analizara su expresión. Por un momento, sus ojos se nublaron, y si Severus hubiera mirado con atención, hubiera visto su mano apretando la barra de la escalera tan fuerte que el acero se incrustaba en su palma. Pero entonces, su expresión se despejó nuevamente y asintió, como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión.

"Si, Profesor. Tiene razón en eso. Pero ello no cambia el hecho de que mi trabajo para la Orden es valioso. Sangresucia o puta, ofrezco un servicio del que no pueden prescindir."

Severus la soltó y retiró su mano. Sus ojos examinaron los de ella y Hermione mantuvo su mirada, impasible. No había nada que decir.

"Asumo que quiere que me vaya ahora. Voy a recoger mis cosas y luego…"

"No", le interrumpió él, "No vas a ir a ninguna parte. Preferiría no tener que verte nunca más en mi vida, pero eso será tu problema. Y mi tarea no cambia. Vas a quedarte aquí hasta que la fase de detoxificación termine. Pero ten esto claro", Severus avanzó hacia ella nuevamente, su oscura forma sobre ella como una sombra de una pesadilla, "Para mi eres más despreciable que lo que cualquier Mortífago podría ser, y voy a vigilar cada paso que des mientras tu espionaje continúe. Si alguna vez siquiera llego a sospechar algo extraño, voy a matarte con mis propias manos."

* * *

Nota de la Traductora: hola a todos! les dije que este capitulo era intenso, si la traducción quedó como espero que haya quedado, esperaría que todos estuvieran un poco (o muy) espantados al terminar de leerlo... igual de espantada que quedé yo la primera vez que leí el original! jejejejjeje...

Bueno, no me tomó tanto tiempo subir este capitulo como había pensado, he estado muy eficiente! Esperaré muy ansiosa sus reviews y no diré nada acerca del próximo cap, que espero no se demore mucho tiempo!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !


	8. Atrapada

**Capítulo 8: Atrapada.**

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró tras ella, Hermione comenzó a temblar descontroladamente. Ella sabía que esto no podían ser los primeros síntomas de la detoxificación, no tan repentinamente. Era shock, pura y simplemente. Lentamente, como una frágil anciana, se sentó en la cama y trató de recuperar el control sobre sí misma.

Era extraño que esto le afectara tanto; había sufrido cosas mucho peores en los últimos meses, pero simplemente no había anticipado esto. Él había invadido su mente, había violado sus pensamientos y luego la había juzgado con la misma cruel eficiencia que poseía el Señor Tenebroso.

Y la mirada en sus ojos, el odio y el desprecio… Hermione volvió a estremecerse, acurrucándose en una pequeña bolita en la cama, tratando de apartarse del mundo. Ella estaba sucia, lo había visto en los ojos de Snape. Sucia, e inferior a los otros, algo que no merecía más que desprecio y desdén. ¡Dios, se había sentido tan desnuda!

Los ojos de Snape habían reflejado los de los Mortífagos, la misma mortificación a la que era expuesta en cada una de las reuniones. Debería haber estado preparada. Pero de algún modo, era peor con él. Él debería haber estado de su lado, le había prometido protegerla, y aun así, la había juzgado y declarado indigna.

Hermione no suprimió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, preguntándose al mismo tiempo si no era la detoxificación que estaba alterando sus nervios. Ella nunca lloraba. No lo había hecho por medio año, y había creído estar completamente seca por dentro, como un desierto.

Tras lo que pareció un largo tiempo, se forzó a sentarse. ¡Tenía que pensar! No podía dejarse colapsar de esta manera - ¡Era demasiado peligroso!

Mientras Hermione se concentraba en su habilidad de razonar, de pensar lógicamente aun en medio del caos, automáticamente comenzó a ordenarse, secando su cara con la manga de su túnica y peinando su cabello con sus dedos.

Era su propia culpa. Había empezado a confiar en él, de a poco, pero aun así demasiado. Debería haber previsto esto, y agradecía a los dioses que al menos sus defensas habían estado en su lugar. No hubiera podido soportar si él hubiera visto…

_¡No vayas ahí!_, se ordenó mentalmente, y obedientes, sus pensamientos cambiaron de dirección, volviendo a terrenos más seguros. Volviendo a él. La incredulidad en sus ojos. Snape había estado tan decepcionado de ella, y eso era lo que tal vez más le dolía.

Hermione siempre había admirado a Snape, su mente brillante, orgullosa e independiente. Su reconocimiento y elogios, aunque raramente dados, siempre habían significado más para ella que los de cualquier otro profesor. Ella había esperado…

Bueno, esto ciertamente significaba el fin de su floreciente relación. Hermione se largó a reír, mientras se preguntaba qué demonios era tan gracioso. _¡Fantástico, ahora me estoy poniendo histérica!_

Por lo menos había sido capaz de posponer esto hasta estar sola. Quebrarse delante de él después de lo que había visto – eso hubiera sido inaceptable. Hermione intentó medir el tiempo que tendría que pasar con él durante las semanas próximas, y volvió a estremecerse.

No sólo pasar tiempo con él, sino que depender de él, completamente desvalida y mitad loca. Él le había dicho lo que pensaba de ella, y cual sea que fuera su estado las próximas semanas, no podría esperar amabilidad ni compasión de él.

Era tan humillante, gritó una voz en su cabeza. Ser confiada a un hombre que la despreciaba. Snape se iba a deleitar en su agonía, iba a considerar todo lo que le pasara nada más que un justo castigo.

Dios¡estaba tan asustada¡Pero no podía dejarse estar así! Con decisión se forzó a ponerse de pie, entró al baño y mojó su cara con agua fría. Mucho mejor.

Hermione podría sentir el pánico lentamente retirándose, su mente racional regresando una vez más, y se sentó en la cama a pensar.

Estaba atrapada, eso era claro. No había forma alguna de salir de esta situación sin causar aun más problemas. No podía irse sin el permiso de Snape, y aunque encontrara una forma de salir de sus habitaciones, Dumbledore retiraría su apoyo. Pero tampoco podía contarle al Director sobre la amenaza de Snape, porque eso significaría informarlo de todo. Y él no entendería. Su reacción sería exactamente igual.

Hermione no sabía si podría soportar eso. Y Dumbledore y Snape juntos podían ser lo suficientemente tontos o estar lo suficientemente cegados como para prohibirle continuar con su trabajo – "sólo por su propio bien, señorita Granger".

Sus ojos ahora recorrían el cuarto de lado a lado, como buscando una vía de escape. En vez de ello, su mirada se posó sobre un sobre blanco que había sido deslizado por debajo de su puerta, probablemente mientras había estado en el baño.

Lentamente, Hermione fue a recoger el sobre. Sus manos estaban temblando. ¿Le estaba escribiendo Snape para decirle que había cambiado de opinión¿Qué debería irse inmediatamente?

Hermione rasgó el sobre, sin importarle que el suave papel se rompiera. Un galleon cayó en su mano, junto con un pequeño trozo de pergamino. La chica frunció el ceño y desdobló el pergamino.

"Señorita Granger", decía, en la precisa escritura de Snape,

"Dado que tengo otras obligaciones aparte de cuidarla a usted, no regresaré a mi habitación hasta ya entrada la noche. En caso de que comenzara a sentir las merecidas consecuencias de sus placeres privados, frote la moneda, y su contraparte se entibiará. Se puede usted haber preguntado por qué no le he regresado su varita. No consideré prudente darle a una adicta la habilidad de causar problemas, pero los eventos recientes han confirmado mi decisión en formas que no había anticipado.

Permanezca en su cuarto y absténgase de causar dificultades adicionales.

Profesor S. Snape."

Hermione gruñó enojada. ¡Sacándoselo en cara a la primera oportunidad!

Bueno, ella no podía evitar que su precioso tiempo se malgastara en ella, pero si podía reducir el contacto a un mínimo¿o no? Ciertamente no iba a llamarlo. Pasar por esto sola era mejor que luchar contra la locura y un agresivo murciélago sobrecrecido al mismo tiempo.

Con determinación, y finalmente llena de energía nuevamente, Hermione saltó de la cama y se preparó lo mejor que pudo. Escogió unos pijamas azules de algodón y se los puso, trenzó sus cabellos cuidadosamente y luego miró atentamente a su alrededor. Iba a necesitar agua, decidió. Grandes cantidades de agua y los analgésicos que sus padres solían empacar en su equipaje. Una vela y algo para encenderla.

Una vez que toda cosa posiblemente útil estuvo reunida y situada en un lugar en que pudiera alcanzarla fácilmente, escogió un libro, una introducción bastante popular a las Guerras de los Gigantes, y se instaló en la cama a leer.

Pero no podía concentrarse. El nerviosismo tomó posesión de ella hasta llenar cada célula. Tuvo que reunir toda la disciplina que poseía para no saltar de la cama a hacer algo – redecorar el cuarto, quebrar la ventana y escapar a través de ella, golpear su cabeza contra la muralla – daba lo mismo qué, mientras estuviera haciendo **algo**.

Leer se tornó imposible. Toda su concentración estaba fijada en evitar gritar con toda la energía de la frustración. Y entonces sintió sus manos comenzar a temblar de nuevo. Nada de shock esta vez. Había comenzado.

Hermione cuidadosamente puso su libro a un lado, donde no pudiera dañarlo, y una vez más observó sus alrededores. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder. Luego se hundió bajo las suaves sábanas de su cama, sintió comenzar los escalofríos y su voluntad perder control sobre su cuerpo, y se preparó para el infierno.

* * *

"¿Cuándo nos reuniremos nuevamente, Severus?", preguntó Remus de buen humor cuando se encontraron durante la cena en el Gran Salón.

¡Dios, había olvidado completamente su investigación sobre el Imperius! No había forma de que Remus pudiera entrar a sus habitaciones sin detectar todo en el instante. Aún cuando Hermione permaneciera callada en su cuarto, los agudos oídos y nariz del hombre-lobo le dirían todo cuanto necesitara saber.

"No por un largo tiempo, me temo", respondió Severus, manteniendo el pesar que sentía fuera de su voz. Por extraño que pareciera, iba a extrañar su trabajo juntos, pero simplemente no podía dejar que Remus supiera de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Albus me ha asignado a un proyecto especial", Severus bajo la voz conspirativamente, "asociado con asuntos de la Orden."

"Oh", Remus no parecía pronto a desistir, "¿Puedo ayudar en algo?"

"No."

"¿De qué se trata este proyecto, entonces?", siguió preguntando Remus, ignorando el rápidamente creciente malhumor de Severus.

"No me compete decírtelo, Remus", respondió, "El Director me pidió mantenerlo confidencial, y no traicionaré su confianza."

"Por supuesto", por fin, Remus, parecía notar la frialdad de su voz, "Trabajaré en el Imperius por mi cuenta, entonces. Si pudieras dejarme un mesón en tu laboratorio y algunos materiales…"

"No."

"Entonces… sólo trabajaré en ello cuando no te interrumpa… tal vez en tu ausencia…"

Severus lamentaba profundamente ver a Remus tan confuso y dolido. El licántropo había experimentado demasiados rechazos en su vida como para tomarlos a la ligera, algo en lo que él y Severus eran muy parecidos. Pero tenía que obtener la garantía de que Remus no entraría nuevamente en su cuarto, ya que la recalibración de la entrada mágica simplemente tardaba demasiado. Severus no tenía tiempo para eso, no por el momento.

"No, Remus", le respondió, poniéndose de vuelta en el personaje del malhumorado y ofensivo bastardo que había sido por tanto tiempo. "Quise decir que no volverás a entrar a mis habitaciones sin mi permiso directo."

"Bueno, si no me quieres en tu habitación, da por hecho que no voy a molestarte", respondió Remus, tratando de sonar duro pero fallando miserablemente. Extraño, que Remus hubiera mantenido su suavidad a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, mientras que él, Severus, se había vuelto de piedra.

"Eso es lo que esperaba".

_¡Maldita sea, señorita Granger¡Malditos sean sus estúpidos juegos! Me han costado un amigo._

Pero Remus no podía dejar las cosas así. No, era demasiado testarudo para su propio bien como para entender. Él trataría de buscarlo, Severus podía verlo en los ojos de su amigo, y aquello era algo que no podía soportar.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede, Severus? Quiero decir, yo pensé que nos habíamos convertido en compañeros durante los meses pasado, incluso amigos. Pero ahora tú…"

"No hay nada más que discutir, Remus. Si me disculpas, tengo otros asuntos a los que atender."

Abruptamente, Severus se puso de pie y se alejó de la mesa, dejando a Remus mirándolo como un perro castigado. Genial. Ahora era un monstruo sin corazón nuevamente, y todo gracias a la señorita Granger. Pero no servía de nada llorar por el pasado. Severus había aprendido eso hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Sus largas zancadas por el salón de entrada fueron interrumpidas cuando una firme voz llamó su nombre.

"¡Profesor Snape! Una palabra, por favor. Uno de sus Slytherins…"

Era Minerva McGonagall, siguiéndolo con una expresión asesina. Los estudiantes la vieron venir y se removieron automáticamente de su camino, sus ojos grandes y curiosos. ¿Así que el Maestro de Pociones iba a ser regañado una vez más por la Jefa de Gryffindor¡Cómo les encantaba escucharlo!

"No tengo tiempo para sus fútiles asuntos de estudiantes, Profesora", le lanzó de vuelta, obligándola a acelerar sus pasos, "Si no puede controlar a sus Gryffindors…"

Dieron la vuelta a la esquina, fuera de la vista de los estudiantes, y la expresión de Minerva McGonagall se tornó de un duro reproche a altamente divertida en un segundo.

"Dios", se rió, "¿Has visto sus caras? Me recordó un poco a esa película que vi hace un tiempo – King Kong y Godzilla o algo así."

"Me complace anunciarte que no comparto tu gusto por las idioteces muggles, Minerva, respondió Severus, también sonriendo. Confía en Minerva para mejorar su humor en un instante.

"Soy una mujer generosa, Severus", dijo ella, "Le permito a todos su particular tipo de idiotez. Eso va especialmente para ti, viejo cascarrabias", Abruptamente, se puso seria, "Aunque tu malhumor más bien pertenece a la categoría de catástrofes naturales. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, querido¡No has sido tú mismo en todo el día! Tratando a Remus así…. ¿Sucede algo?"

Inexpresivo, Severus la miró fijamente, concentrando toda su voluntad en la decisión de **no** contarle. Se había vuelto bastante cercano a Minerva con los años, y su capacidad totalmente anti-Gryffindor para mantener cualquier cosa que le contara en absoluto secreto la había convertido en su compañera preferida de conversación. Y ella era la única persona en el castillo que adoraba competir y molestar a los otros tanto como él. Sus lúdicas peleas sobre sus estudiantes, las copas y los partidos de Quidditch se habían vuelto famosas entre los profesores, pero sólo unos pocos se daban cuenta de que el conflicto nacía principalmente de la diversión que a ambos les causaba crearlo.

Pero no podía contarle. Dumbledore no quería que nadie supiera, y había escogido a Snape para cuidar a Hermione Granger, los Dioses sabrían porqué.

"¿Por qué me estás mirando así¿Severus?"

Minerva conocía al joven hombre a su lado lo suficientemente bien para no enojarse por esta extraña falta de respuesta. En cambio, decidió simplemente cambiar el tema. Severus la buscaría si necesitaba hablar.

"Muy bien", dijo ella vivamente, "Si no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti – Necesito emplear tus legendarias habilidades para resolver problemas"

Severus sonrió ante eso, y ella le contestó con una sonrisa tan amplia como la suya.

"¿Qué pasa, Minerva¿Algo que tu testarudez no puede conquistar? No me digas que uno de tus Gryffindors…"

"Estoy preocupada por Hermione", le interrumpió ella con seriedad.

¡Justo en el maldito momento preciso!

"Albus le dijo a todos que sus padres habían sido atacados y que Hermione fue con ellos a ocultarse, pero hay algo que no anda bien. No he oído nada sobre ningún ataque, y no la vi antes de que se fuera. Y el señor Potter y el señor Weasley balbucearon algo sobre ella siendo mi "aprendiz". Realmente estoy perdida. ¡No entiendo por qué Albus me está ocultando cosas!"

"Honestamente no entiendo tus preocupaciones, Minerva", Severus trató de sonar casual, despreocupado, pero podía oírse a sí mismo fallando miserablemente, "Todo parece estar perfectamente en orden"

¡Y se suponía que él era un espía maestro¡Ni siquiera podía engañar a una mujer anciana que enseñaba Transformaciones! Pero, había que admitirlo, ella tenía una de las mentes más brillantes de la sociedad mágica, y difícilmente había alguien actualmente que lo conociera mejor. Desafortunadamente, gruñir y rehusar una respuesta simplemente no iba a resultar con ella.

Los ojos de McGonagall se entrecerraron y lo miró con suspicacia, "Tú sabes algo Severus¿o no?", le preguntó, y entonces toda su autoridad de profesora y jefa de su casa emanó de ella, "¡Vas a decírmelo en este instante! Hermione Granger pertenece a mi Casa y es mi responsabilidad. ¡Tengo derecho a saber todo cuanto le concierne!"

"Pero de verdad yo no sé…"

"Severus", esta era la voz que hacía que los estudiantes ya maduros se encogieran en pánico, "No era una pregunta¡y no tienes la edad suficiente para ganarme en una discusión!"

Él suspiró derrotado.

"En verdad me gustaría decírtelo, Minerva", le respondió, y era la verdad. Le hubiera encantado dejar que una mente organizada como la de ella trajera un poco de orden al caos que estaba situado actualmente en su cabeza, "Pero, como le dije a Remus, no me compete contarlo. Albus me ordenó guardar el secreto y no romperé mi palabra. Nunca lo he hecho", le dijo oscuramente.

"¿Entonces sí sabes algo sobre Hermione?"

"Ve con Albus, Minerva. Pregúntale a él. Y, si te responde, estaré aliviado de compartir todo lo que sé contigo."

Una vez más, su clara mirada lo penetró, y de pronto se recordó de los desafiantes ojos de Hermione Granger, la tenaz rigidez de su boca. _Mujeres de Gryffindor,_ pensó,_ Un hombre está verdaderamente perdido a su lado._

"Lo haré", le respondió ella finalmente, y para su sorpresa, le dio unos cálidos golpecitos en el hombro, "No te preocupes. Albus no se atreverá a negarme ninguna respuesta."

Severus no estaba seguro si aquello no lo asustaba un poco.

* * *

Cuando regresó a sus habitaciones ya era tarde, y su humor estaba tan negro como la noche en el exterior. Eso sería todo con respecto a paz y amistad, pensó enrabiado. Menschen sind anstrengend, y nada cambiaría nunca eso. Primero Remus, luego Minerva, y ahora Hermione Granger estaba probablemente esperándolo, en su actitud totalmente calmada e impertinente.

Ella no lo había llamado. Bueno, mientras más tardaran los síntomas en aparecer, mejor. Pero la razón real de su alivio era el hecho de que no sabía como lidiar con ella.

Una y otra vez, las imágenes que había visto en su mente invadían sus pensamientos, distrayéndolo e irritándolo, hasta que le había ladrado a todos a su alrededor, de vuelta al completo modo "Snape el bastardo". Y, por supuesto, Minerva tenía que notar que algo andaba mal con él.

Pero¿cómo le habría podido decir acerca de las cosas que había visto¡Demonios, ni siquiera le podía decir a Albus! El pobre viejo estaría devastado, o no lo creería. Tal vez incluso le pediría a Severus que lo dejara presenciar las cosas que él había visto. Y esa no era una opción.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había convertido en una segunda naturaleza para Severus proteger al anciano mago de las realidades de su trabajo como espía, por lo menos lo más que le fuera posible. Las decisiones que Dumbledore tenía que tomar eran lo suficientemente difíciles sin que supiera todas las consecuencias que acarreaban.

Uno simplemente no podía liderar una guerra contra un enemigo como Voldemort y preocuparse por cada uno de los soldados. Las víctimas eran inevitables, y si no había nada que hacer al respecto, Severus por lo menos no quería ser objeto de lástima. Pero parecía que la señorita Granger no tenía escrúpulos de éste tipo.

De hecho, Severus se preguntaba si tendría escrúpulos del todo.

De nuevo, las imágenes se abrieron camino en su mente, la cara de Hermione gimiendo con una expresión de lujuria bajo el cuerpo muscular de Lucius Malfoy, sus ruegos y sus gritos. Su triunfo irreprimido, las emociones que brillaban en su cara como un libro abierto. Cómo podía. Ella era amiga de Potter, casi un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, y había sido testigo de todas las víctimas que había tomado la guerra. ¡Y todo eso probablemente la excitaba!

Severus se acercó a un pequeño gabinete, situado entre los estantes de libros, abrió sus puertas de madera y se sirvió un vaso de whisky. Se sentía asqueado. ¡Ni siquiera Lucius había sido tan perturbado y pervertido cuando tenía dieciocho!

Y ahora ella estaba sentada en su cuarto de huéspedes, probablemente esperando a que él llegara para burlarse conesa insolente sonrisa suya.

Severus suspiró de nuevo, y pasó una mano por su negro cabello. Pero ella era su responsabilidad, y por lo menos tenía que darle un pequeño vistazo, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y de que no hubiera encontrado alguna forma de escapar. A estas alturas, no le sorprendería nada de ella.

Severus subió las escaleras, su vaso de whisky aun en la mano, y golpeó la puerta de Hermione. Ninguna reacción. Genial. Ahora tendría que abrir la puerta sin su permiso, y con la suerte que traía esta noche, ella iba a estar tomando un baño o bailando desnuda por la habitación o algo así…

Ahora¿de dónde había salido ese pensamiento? Severus volvió a maldecirse a si mismo y su increíble habilidad para meterse en problemas, y cuidadosamente abrió la puerta. El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, excepto por la llama danzando en la chimenea. Abrió la puerta por completo y entró.

Hermione estaba acostada en la cama, no podía decir si durmiendo o sólo fingiendo. Severus frunció el ceño. No era tan tarde, y en todo caso, él no pretendía respetarle cada uno de sus caprichos durante las próximas semanas.

"Señorita Granger", le dijo fuerte, "Una palabra por favor."

Aún ninguna reacción. ¿Quería burlarse de él? Bueno, pronto iba a aprender a no jugar sus jueguitos con él. Con un movimiento de su varita, Severus encendió las velas que estaban distribuidas por el cuarto.

De pronto, sintió sus músculos tensarse y su cuerpo lleno de adrenalina. Algo estaba mal, sus ojos y sus oídos se lo gritaban. ¡No estaba solamente dormida!

Con tres largos pasos, Severus estaba al lado de su cama y observándola. Unos tremendos ojos completamente abiertos lo miraban sin verlo, en una cara que estaba tan blanca como las sábanas.

Severus tocó la frente de la chica y se sobresaltó al sentir el calor que irradiaba. Quitó las frazadas en las que ella se había envuelto. Hermione vestía pijamas que estaban empapados de sudor, su cabello estaba arreglado en una tensa trenza, y en la mesa de noche notó un jarro de agua con un vaso a su lado.

_Se preparó para esto_, pensó furioso, _y quería hacer esto sola¡niña estúpida!_

Un corto hechizo de diagnóstico confirmó sus temores. Fiebre alta, un nivel casi inexistente de energía mágica y un corazón acelerado. Necesitaba bajarle la temperatura. Severus mojó una toalla del baño y la utilizó para limpiar su cara sudada, y luego otra más para posarla sobre su frente y reducir su temperatura.

Revisó sus ojos y los encontró aun abiertos, estáticos y si reaccionar a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"Señorita Granger", le dijo con fuerza, tratando de traerla de vuelta a la realidad, "¡Señorita Granger!"

Hermione aun no reaccionaba, pero de pronto comenzó a temblar violentamente, sus piernas y brazos agitándose ferozmente, y unos cortos y agudos quejidos escaparon de sus labios.

"Señorita Granger", ahora comenzando a sentirse realmente preocupado, Severus la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió suavemente, "¡Va a contestarme en este momento o va a estar castigada por los próximos tres años!"

La severa voz de profesor pareció ayudar. La chica gruñó y sus ojos se cerraron en un gesto de dolor, sólo para volver a abrirse un segundo después. Esta vez, su mirada estaba enfocada y aguda, por un momento pareció lista para saltar y defenderse, hasta que la memoria volvió y dejó caer su cabeza de vuelta en la almohada.

"Esto, señorita Granger", dijo Severus apagadamente mientras le quitaba la toalla humeda de la frente, "fue una acción tan estúpida que no la esperaba¡ni aún de usted!"

La sonrisa de la chica era un fantasma, y su voz frágil, pero ambas perfectamente controladas y sin mostrar nada del dolor que debía estar sintiendo.

"Otro cumplido más, Profesor", susurró, "Me está malcriando"

"Esto no es gracioso, niña", le dijo él enojado, "Soy responsable por usted, y no tengo deseos de explicarle al Director por qué ni siquiera sobrevivió la primera noche bajo mi custodia. ¿Por qué no me llamó?"

La cara de Hermione empalideció aun mas, y cerró los ojos mientras el dolor la consumía.

"No quiero ser una carga para usted, Profesor", le dijo despacio, sólo para acurrucarse ante la violenta ola de tos que estremecía su cuerpo.

"De todas maneras ya es una carga", respondió Severus fríamente, "Y su estupidez sólo aumenta tal hecho. Desde ahora en adelante, va a obedecer mis órdenes¿me entiende?"

Aun tosiendo, Hermione trató de asentir con la cabeza, pero todo lo que consiguió fue un leve movimiento que se confundió con los temblores que la invadieron nuevamente.

Severus esperó a que dejara de temblar, la ayudó a volver a acostarse y ordenó las sabanas a su alrededor.

"¿Ha experimentado alguna alucinación?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"¿A menos que usted sea una?", murmuró con esperanza.

Severus tuvo que volver su cabeza para esconder una inapropiada sonrisa. Valor si que tenía, no podía negarle eso. Pero de nada serviría tenerle lástima. Todo esto era culpa de ella, y él estaba obligado a perder su valioso tiempo porque una niñita ambiciosa no podía satisfacer su lujuria en una forma más sana. ¡Maldita sea!

"Voy a darle una poción para reducir la fiebre que también la hará dormir, y esperaré aquí hasta que haga efecto", le informó, "No le ayudará a dormir sin pesadillas, pero al menos va a poder dormir unas horas. Necesita la energía."

De nuevo, la única reacción de la chica fue un corto movimiento de cabeza, pero sus ojos estaban despiertos y agudos mientras observaba cada uno de los movimientos de Snape. Él tomó una frasco de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, lo destapó y vació un poco de su contenido en el vaso que estaba al lado de la cama.

Hermione lo bebió obedientemente.

"Gracias", le dijo, luego sus ojos se cerraron y unos pocos momentos después su respiración se tornó en el compás profundo y regular del sueño.

Severus la miró por un momento, su ahora pacífico rostro, libre de ambición, control y dolor. Lucía muy joven y vulnerable con su pijama azul y su pelo trenzado. Pero Severus no podía olvidar a esa otra Hermione Granger, esa otra cara con ojos bien abiertos y una boca que gritaba, oscura como una cueva, gritaba su triunfo al mundo.

Él no podía olvidar lo que ella en realidad era, y no debía dejar que la preocupación y la lástima lo vencieran. Ella era un monstruo, y así se iba a quedar si importar lo que tuviera que soportar en las próximas semanas. Ella lo había traicionado para su puro placer, y él nunca debería olvidar eso. Mucho más que sólo su vida dependía de ello.

Severus se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, pero en el momento en que dejó la cama, los movimientos de Hermione y su respiración se volvieron irregulares. Estaba retorciéndose y gimiendo, sus brazos moviendose débilmente como si luchara contra un peso invisible.

"No", susurró, su voz apenas audible, "¡No, por favor!"

_Aquí vamos_, pensó Severus amargamente, _mis viejas amigas las pesadillas llegaron._ No quería saber nada sobre las perturbantes imágenes que la invadían ahora y le causaban ese miedo. Si ella había visto cosas lo suficientemente terribles como para que la persiguieran en sus sueños, era completamente su culpa. Ella había escogido esto. Se lo había buscado sola.

"Lo merece todo, señorita Granger", murmuró Severus. Luego salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Los gritos de Hermione lo siguieron a través del pasillo, aumentados en súplica mientras gritaba por cualquier consuelo que aun pudiera esperar: "¡No¡No me dejes¡Por favor!"

Entonces Severus entró a su cuarto y no hubo más que el silencio de la noche.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: **Hola a todos! A ver, primero lo primero¡¡¡¡Perdón por la demora! He tenido unas semanas desesperantemente ocupadas en la Universidad, y no he tenido tiempo para nada, pero lo peor fue que mi computador tuvo algún tipo de colapso fatal y tuve que formatear (le pueden agradecer a mi hermano por eso, que fue el que causó el problema), y perdí todo lo que llevaba de la traducción de este cap, que era como la mitad (y es un cap bastante largo!), y tuve que empezar todo de nuevo y me tomó mucho tiempo, pero en fin, aqui esta!

Espero que les haya gustado este capy les quiero agradecer por su paciencia y sus reviews, que son geniales... espero que no hayan pensado que iba a dejar botada esta traducción porque no será asi! La voy a terminar cueste lo que cueste! Asi que por favor tenganme paciencia!

En el próximo cap las cosas tienen un sublime cambio que va a ser fundamental después... comienzan las alucionaciones y... bueno, no se lo pierdan! Trataré de actualizar rápido (el prox cap no es tan largo como este), o sea, intentaré volver a mi regla de un capítulo por semana, de verdad que voy a tratar!

Gracias a todos los que han enviado sus reviews, que cada vez son más, y espero sus comentarios de este capítulos! Besos para todos!


	9. Al Infierno

**Capítulo 9: Al Infierno.**

Solo en su oficina, Albus Dumbledore miraba la luz brillando en las afueras de Hogwarts mientras bebía su chocolate caliente, maravillado por su sabor. Necesitaba cualquier consuelo que pudiera obtener en este momento.

El reporte que Severus le había entregado sobre la condición de la señorita Granger algunos minutos atrás lo había preocupado más que lo que le había mostrado al oscuro profesor. No era sólo la fiebre y las reacciones corporales lo que habían causado que ahora estuviera mirando a las estrellas como buscando respuestas.

Era la voz fría y completamente descomprometida en la cual el Maestro de Pociones le había informado de estos hechos. Severus no se estaba preocupando de la señorita Granger como Albus, ni siquiera estaba sintiendo lástima. Algo en su cara había expresado satisfacción por el estado de la señorita Granger.

En todos los años que conocía a Severus, el joven siempre le había parecido un tanto sobreprotector a Dumbledore. Preocupándose demasiado por sus estudiantes, invirtiendo demasiada de su energía y su corazón en asegurar su bienestar. Preocupándose hasta la muerte por esos Slytherins que se lastimaban o que se volvían al lado oscuro. Cada estudiante que había renunciado, cada chico y chica que había abandonado el camino de la luz había sido considerado un fracaso personal por Severus. Siempre se había culpado más a si mismo que a sus protegidos.

Pero no con la señorita Granger. ¿Había sido un error dejar a Severus cuidarla? Pero había parecido tan lógico en el momento. El hombre había pasado por mucho de lo que las señorita Granger sufría ahora, él sabía lo que era esconderse en la oscuridad, y Dumbledore había esperado, en su típica disposición locamente optimista, que los dos tal vez pudieran ayudarse mutuamente.

¡Y necesitaba tan desesperadamente que la chica triunfara!

Hace un año, cuando el retorno de Voldemort finalmente se había hecho público y el Ministerio había reconocido el peligro que presentaba, las esperanzas de Dumbledore habían sido altas. Había esperado complicaciones, por supuesto, pero nunca había dudado que la lucha pronto finalizaría.

Ahora, sin embargo, tras un año de fracasos, traiciones y desilusiones, ya no estaba tan seguro. Los aurors del Ministerio y la Orden estaban trabajando codo a codo, se habían reunido fondos y programas adicionales, pero lo que fuera que hicieran, Voldemort siempre parecía estar un paso delante de ellos.

Los únicos triunfos que habían tenido en los últimos meses habían sido debidos a la información de la señorita Granger. Antes de que siquiera lo hubiera notado, esta joven se había transformado en la clave para la destrucción de Voldemort, la única razón de esperanza para Dumbledore.

Un año atrás, esta esperanza había descansado en Harry. Harry…

Dumbledore suspiró y escaneó la oscuridad de afuera, buscando respuestas que no iba a encontrar. Harry no se había desarrollado de la forma que él había esperado. Después de que Dumbledore le había contado acerca de la profecía, había esperado que Harry madurara rápidamente y se dedicara a la misión que lo esperaba.

El Director odiaba robarle al chico lo poco que le quedaba de su niñez, pero su enemigo se había vuelto demasiado poderoso para ignorarlo. Pero Harry no había parecido interesado en clases, duelos o preparaciones para lo que estaba por venir. En vez de ello, Harry parecía haberse retirado al consuelo de la normalidad, trabajando en sus deberes para la escuela, jugando Quidditch y planeando travesuras con su amigo, Ronald Weasley.

Era Hermione quien había llenado sus expectativas, el miembro del Trío Dorado que había tomado menos en serio. _Cuán tontos somos los mortales_, pensó resignado.

Un golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió. Antes de que pudiera responder, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Minerva McGonagall irrumpió en la oficina.

"Minerva", la saludó cortésmente, levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia ella, "¡Qué placer verte! No obstante, debo decirte que tengo una reunión esta noche a la cual absolutamente debo asistir, de modo que, si no te importa, quizás podríamos pensar en un mejor momento para…"

"Si me importa, Albus", lo interrumpió con viveza, "Me importa mucho. ¡Deja de esconderte de mi!"

"No se de qué estas hablando, querida", le respondió él amigablemente, "Esta época del año siempre es muy ocupada – pero si piensas que te he dejado de lado, ciertamente yo…"

"¡Albus Dumbledore!. ¡Puede que no sea tan vieja como tu, pero no soy tonta! Algo anda mal con Hermione Granger y pretendo averiguarlo."

"¿Qué te ha dado esa idea, Minerva?" Los ojos azules de Dumbledore estaban brillando desesperadamente a estas alturas, pero Minerva estaba lejísimos de mostrar compasión.

"Primero, la chica se desaparece en medio de la noche. No se me informa al respecto sino hasta un día después, no soy yo quien se lo dice, ni siquiera puedo verla antes de irse. Nunca, desde que asumí como Jefa de Gryffinfor, me habías 'dejado de lado' de esta manera, Albus. Segundo, ella no me ha escrito ni me ha hablado en los últimos dos días. ¡Estamos hablando de Hermione Granger! Incluso después de que la petrificó el basilisco, la primera cosa que me pidió fueron sus tareas. ¡Ella nunca iría a ocultarse sin material de clases para dos meses por adelantado! Y tercero, Severus está de vuelta a su antiguo sombrío humor. Cuando lo regañé por tratar mal a Remus, se comportó como un niñito sorprendido en una mentira. Una mentira que está directamente relacionada con la señorita Granger."

Minerva se detuvo y miró fijamente a Dumbledore, quien ante su intimidante mirada quedó reducido a un Albus de seis años que acababa de robar dulces de la cocina.

"¿Así que podrías parar de jugar y decirme que ha pasado con la señorita Granger?"

Albus Dumbledore supo que había perdido. Se lo contó todo.

Cuando terminó, vio lágrimas en sus ojos. En silencio le ofreció un pañuelo y una taza de chocolate caliente. Ella aceptó ambos.

"Pobre niña", dijo Minerva finalmente, tras un silencio que había llenado el cuarto por unos minutos, "Yo tenía tanta esperanza en que al menos esperaría hasta el final de la escuela."

Minerva levantó la vista de sus piernas para ver a Dumbledore mirándola fijo, desconcertado.

"¿Tú sabías de esto, Minerva?", le preguntó perplejo.

"¡No, por el amor de Dios, Albus!. ¡Por supuesto que no lo sabía!. ¡La hubiera detenido de inmediato si lo hubiera sabido! Pero contrariamente a ti", se detuvo, mirándolo críticamente, "Yo nunca la subestimé"

"Mi querida Minerva, yo nunca", protestó Dumbledore, pero ella volvió a interrumpirlo.

"No concientemente, Albus. Pero tú y todos los demás siempre se han concentrado en Ron y Harry. Ellos eran el dúo de los atrevidos; ellos causaban los problemas y hacían un buen espectáculo de ello. Hermione no era la persona para la acción. Ella investigaba, los apoyaba, los ayudaba con la escuela. Lo que ninguno de ustedes notó fue su astuta y brillante mente, su frialdad y su voluntad de sacrificar todo, aun a sí misma, para rescatar a sus amigos. El señor Potter y el señor Weasley siempre fueron fáciles de detener. Pero desde su primer año, me han preocupado las habilidades de la señorita Granger. Porque yo sabía que si ella decidía "entrar en acción", no íbamos a ser capaces de detenerla."

Minerva suspiró, y de pronto su cara pareció fatigada y demacrada. "Ella es demasiado brillante para sus amigos, Albus. Ellos nunca fueron competencia para ella. Y me pregunto si, en un par de años, incluso tu seguirás siendo competencia para ella."

* * *

Después de dos noches de furiosa fiebre, los síntomas se habían esfumado, dejando a Hermione débil como un gatito recién nacido. Nunca antes se había sentido tan enferma y tan sola. 

Los dolores de cabeza habían sido lo peor. Los episodios de escalofríos, la fiebre; todo eso lo podía soportar, pero esos dolores habían partido su cabeza como un rayo parte un árbol. No podía pensar, no podía hablar. Demonios, no podía ni llorar de dolor. Dormir había sido imposible.

Y lo único que había visto cuando era capaz de resistir los sueños febriles lo suficiente para abrir los ojos había sido la sardónica sonrisa de Snape, su cara llena de rencor en la que sólo se leía "Te odio y te lo mereces."

Snape había estado entrando y saliendo de su cuarto, aplicando hechizos de limpieza, ofreciéndole agua y administrándole pociones. Nunca le había hablado una palabra más de lo que era absolutamente necesario. Nunca había parecido importarle el estado en el que ella se encontraba.

Pero aún así, a pesar de su odio y desprecio, su presencia se había convertido en un consuelo para ella. En su soledad, sólo él la hacía sentirse por lo menos remotamente humana. No le importaba que lo hiciera insultándola permanentemente, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso a estas alturas. De todas formas nunca había escuchado a Snape decir muchas otras cosas. Tan sólo esperaba que en sus sueños febriles no hubiera revelado más de lo que le convenía…

_Deja de lamentarte_, se regañó a sí misma. ¡_Es hora de empezar a moverse, Hermione!_

Cuidadosamente, bajó sus pies al suelo y trató de ponerse de pie, sólo para afirmarse inmediatamente del respaldo de la cama, puesto que sus piernas se doblaron bajo ella. Débil como un gatito, de hecho. Por un momento, Hermione consideró volver a acostarse y esperar a que llegara Snape a ayudarla.

Pero la imagen de Snape, tomándola en sus brazos y llevándola al baño, le dio la energía suficiente para hacerlo por sí sola.

Fue un trabajo duro, tomar un baño. Le tomó cerca de una hora sentirse limpia de nuevo. Una vez incluso se quedó dormida en la tina, despertando sólo cuando una burbuja rosada le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Pero finalmente, tras muchas maldiciones y movimientos muy lentos y cuidadosos, consiguió salir del baño sin heridas graves, escogió un nuevo pijama y una cálida túnica de lana y se sentó en el borde de la cama a peinarse.

Fue en este momento que Snape irrumpió en el cuarto, como siempre sin molestarse en tocar. La vista de Hermione lo tomó por sorpresa y uno de sus pasos vaciló, casi tropezó, y se detuvo bastante abruptamente en frente de ella.

"Veo que se siente mejor hoy", le comentó con frialdad.

"Así es. Gracias por preguntar, Profesor."

"No estaba tratando de ser amable, señorita Granger. No veo razón para mostrarle amabilidad a alguien como usted. Mi preocupación es su salud, nada más."

"Creo que ya he entendido eso a cabalidad a estas alturas, Profesor"

Él ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla, notó ella enojada, tan sólo sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia ella.

"Sus funciones corporales parecen estar normales. ¿Sabe quién es y dónde está?"

"Lo sé", respondió ella con el fantasma de una sonrisa, "Lamentablemente."

Snape asintió, sin siquiera reconocer su intento por alivianar el ambiente.

"¿Sabe también que esta es sólo una recuperación temporal? Va a ponerse peor pronto, mucho peor. Pronto lamentará bastante lo que ha hecho."

Bueno¡ese si que era un pensamiento alentador! Él si que tenía talento para frotar sal en sus heridas.

"Nunca lamentaré lo que he hecho, señor", respondió ella en voz baja, "Pero si me doy cuenta de que lo peor está aun por venir."

El hizo una mueca burlona ante su comentario, pero aparentemente no lo consideró digno de un comentario.

"Entonces debo informarle que el señor Malfoy ha estado tratando de derrumbar mi puerta por dos días. Sólo pude alejarlo prometiéndole que le iba a informar cuando usted se sintiera capaz de hablar con él."

"Me gustaría mucho hablar con él", le contestó ella a toda prisa, su corazón latiendo más fuerte. Anhelaba una cara amistosa, una palabra no pronunciada para insultarla, "¿Podría informarle lo antes posible?"

"No puede esperar su visita ¿verdad?", preguntó Snape agriamente, "¿Tal vez porque le recuerda a Lucius, señorita Granger? Probablemente tampoco puede esperar para lanzarse a los brazos de su amante."

Snape se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto, sin notar lo pálida que se había puesto Hermione por sus palabras. Ella nunca había querido conectar la cara cálida y tierna de Draco con la de su padre. Esos ojos, tan penetrantemente azules, evaluándola, desvistiéndola mientras su sedosa voz murmuraba obscenidades…

Hermione se estremeció, y rápidamente se movió hacia la ventana. Había estado equivocada con respecto a Snape. No era un consuelo. Era un dolor en el trasero, y ella nunca iba a sentirse segura hasta que abandonara definitivamente sus habitaciones.

* * *

La lechuza de Snape transformó la ansiedad de Draco en una ola de entusiasmo. Después de quemar cuidadosamente la corta carta que no decía más que "Puedes visitarla", salió corriendo de la Sala Común, sin siquiera preocuparse de ir a buscar su túnica al dormitorio. 

Cuando llegó al salón de pociones, Snape ya estaba esperándolo en frente de la puerta abierta de su oficina.

"Profesor", saludó Draco ansioso, "¿Cómo está ella?"

"Viva", respondió Snape con frialdad, "Cualquier otra cosa se la puedes preguntar a ella. Sígueme"

Aceleradamente, Snape lo guió por sus habitaciones, sin siquiera tratar de esconder su disgusto por la continua invasión de estudiantes en su territorio. ¡Dios, había escondido estos cuartos por una razón!

No le dio a Draco mucho tiempo para maravillarse con su biblioteca, o con la tapicería mágica, sino que lo guió al segundo piso y a la habitación de Hermione.

"Cinco minutos", le advirtió a Draco antes de abrir la puerta, "Necesita descansar."

Tomando aire, Draco trató de prepararse para la confrontación que seguramente estaba por venir. ¡Estaba sudando como un nervioso chico de primero! Pero antes de que pudiera reasumir una actitud calmada, Snape suavemente lo empujó hacia delante y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Draco apenas había entrado al cuarto cuando Hermione se lanzó hacia él y se hundió en sus brazos. Abrazándola fuertemente y acariciando su espalada con relajantes movimientos circulares, Draco sintió que el alivio invadía su cuerpo y relajaba el apretado nudo en su estómago.

De alguna forma, ella lo había perdonado. No estaba rechazándolo.

"¿Cómo estás, amor?" le susurró en el oído, usando su nombre favorito para ella.

"Él me está volviendo loca", Draco la escuchó contestar contra la lana verde de su uniforme escolar, "¡Estoy perdiendo la cabeza aquí, Draco!"

De pronto, Hermione se había ido de nuevo, dejando a Draco solo junto a la puerta. La chica comenzó a pasearse por el cuarto, irradiando energía nerviosa y agresividad.

"¡Estoy atrapada aquí!", exclamó, "Me estoy volviendo loca, y él no me deja salir, el murciélago sobrecrecido."

"¿Te está tratando bien?"

Hermione se detuvo abruptamente y se giró para mirarlo, sus ojos repentinamente alerta y agotados.

"¡Porque me importas, Hermione! Dios, se muy bien que Snape y tú empiezan a pelear al momento que entran a la misma habitación. ¡Estaba terriblemente preocupado!"

Algo en sus palabras la había relajado, y Hermione estiró su mano para tocar su cara tiernamente.

"No estés preocupado", le contestó con suavidad, "Pero me alegro de que hayas venido. Al menos hay una persona en esta maldita escuela que se preocupa por mí como una persona, no como algo que se puede usar."

Para el asombro de Draco, vio los ojos de Hermione llenarse de lágrimas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando, por el amor de Dios?

"Pensé que te había perdido", murmuró él, "Temía que nunca me hablaras de nuevo. Y lo hubiera entendido. ¡Lo siento tanto, amor!. ¡Debería haber confiado en ti!"

"No", dijo ella pensativa, inclinando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, "Tenías absolutamente toda la razón. No habría sobrevivido los próximos meses. No te sientas culpable, y no te preocupes por mi comportamiento. Es sólo la detoxificación que me hace actuar tan extraña. Yo misma me he buscado esto, y debo soportar las consecuencias."

"Hermione", comenzó él, queriendo prometerle que nunca le fallaría de nuevo, pero la fría y burlona voz de Snape rompió su cercanía.

"Bien, bien, por mucho que odie interrumpir tal dulce demostración, me temo que es tiempo de que te retires, Draco."

Draco vio a Hermione alejarse instintivamente de él, repentinamente evitando todo contacto físico como si se hubiera quemado.

"Pero, Profesor…"

"No lo discutiré, Draco"

El chico se acercó a ella una vez más, pero Hermione no levantó la vista.

"Llámame si necesitas algo", le dijo y se alejó.

Hermione no habló, pero sus ojos lo siguieron por la habitación con una extraña mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró tras de él.

"Hay una cosa más que debo discutir con usted, Profesor", dijo Draco mientras seguía a Snape por las escaleras.

"Toma asiento", le respondió Snape con amabilidad, ofreciéndole una silla.

"Hace dos días", comenzó Draco lentamente, "Mi padre adjuntó una carta para Hermione en una dirigida a mi. Me pidió entregársela lo más pronto que me fuera posible. Yo no estaba seguro… Usted sabe de la naturaleza de su… relación", se sonrojó, "Y temí que pudiera agitarla, pero si la información que contiene es importante, no sería bueno entregarla demasiado tarde…"

"Hiciste bien en decírmelo, Draco", dijo Snape con una expresión ilegible en sus ojos, "Dámela y yo discutiré con el Director si entregársela a ella o no."

Draco asintió, aliviado de verse libre de esta carga, y cuidadosamente extrajo el sobre verde de uno de sus bolsillos.

Snape lo tomó y condujo a Draco a la puerta.

"Cierra la puerta de la oficina con cuidado", le dijo, y luego, cuando la silueta de Draco ya se perdía en el brillo dorado: "Te mantendré informado."

La agradecida sonrisa de Draco le causó un dolor en el pecho. El chico había mantenido su confianza y calidez interna a pesar de tener un padre como Lucius Malfoy, y ahora la pequeña perra estaba usando esas mismas cualidades para manipularlo. Lo mataría enterarse de su traición.

Snape regresó al sofá mientras abría la carta, y lentamente se sentó a leerla. La leyó dos veces, con una amarga expresión en su cara.

Luego se levantó de nuevo, subió al segundo piso y abrió la puerta de Hermione sin golpear. Ella estaba sentada en su cama, obviamente esperándolo.

"Así que el padre no es suficiente para usted", le preguntó fríamente, "¿Tenía que seducir al hijo también?"

"Draco y yo sólo somos amigos", respondió ella con rigidez, "No hay nada siquiera remotamente romántico entre nosotros."

"Dudo que usted conozca el significado del término 'romántico', señorita Granger", le comentó con acidez.

"¿Por qué no me deja en paz, Profesor?", preguntó ella, el cansancio colándose en su voz, "No me siento muy bien"

"Ese no es mi problema ¿verdad?", dijo Snape agresivamente, pero luego su tono cambió abruptamente. "En todo caso, no estoy malgastando su precioso tiempo debido a que su presencia es un placer tan grande para mi. Tengo una carta que entregarle."

"¿Quién me iba a escribir a mi?", la desesperación y frustración hacían su voz apretada, "No se burle de mi, Profesor. Ya estoy de rodillas."

Se sentía terrible, y sus emociones estaban al límite. Quería lanzarse sobre él y patearlo, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba nada más que un fuerte abrazo y llorar sin parar. Sentía que podría llorar hasta secar su corazón, y no lo decía como una metáfora.

"Su posición favorita ¿o no, señorita Granger?" se burló Snape, "Pero creo que no aceptaré la oferta, gracias. Su querido amante le ha escrito."

Snape vio la sangre subir a las mejillas de Hermione, sus ojos creciendo en lenta comprensión.

"Déjeme leérsela en voz alta – ¡es una carta tan encantadora!", no le dio tiempo para reaccionar, sino que desdobló el pergamino y comenzó a leer en una enfermantemente dulcevoz, "¡Querida Hermione!"

Snape sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero honestamente, estaba demasiado enojado como para que le importara. Esta estúpida niña le había costado amistad, tiempo libre y su tranquilidad mental. ¡Y quería borrarle esa arrogante expresión de perfecto control!"

"No, Profesor", susurró Hermione, su cara ahora mortalmente pálida, "Por favor ¡no me haga esto! No puedo soportar…"

"Ah, pero si podía soportar joder con él ¿verdad?", la interrumpió con brusquedad, "¿Por qué no escuchar sus votos de amor entonces, señorita Granger?"

"Querida Hermione", comenzó de nuevo, ignorando la temblorosa voz que le rogaba detenerse, "Draco me contó acerca de tu… esfuerzo. Por brillante que fue tu idea, no deberías haberlo intentado tu sola. ÉL, sin embargo, esta muy satisfecho por tu diligencia. ÉL me dijo en persona que para ser una sangresucia, haz mostrado un valor impresionante. Espero, en todo caso, que esos idiotas descerebrados no te mantengan escondida por mucho tiempo."

Snape hizo una pausa y vio que ella se había alejado de él, mirando hacía la chimenea, con sus dos manos descansando en las barras de hierro que mantenían la seguridad de la chimenea.

Así que lo estaba ignorando. Había planeado detenerse ahí, no queriendo forzarle el resto de la carta. Demonios ¡era tan asqueroso que ni siquiera quería decirlo en voz alta! Pero su rígida espalda se burlaba de él, lo retaba, y dos podían jugar este juego.

"Estamos preparando algo especial para tu regreso. No puedo esperar tu cuerpo estremeciéndose bajo el mío, Hermione. Te arrastrarás ante mí, me rogarás por más ¡y yo encontraré formas de sobrepasar aun tu ilimitada lujuria por el dolor!. ¿Recuerdas cuando te azoté?. ¿El cuero anudado desgarrando tu delicada piel y tus gritos de lujuria?. ¡Te haré gritar de nuevo, Hermione! Te haré rogar por misericordia y llorar de alivio cuando te posea, destrozaré tu cuerpo, te profanaré en toda forma posible…"

Snape se detuvo. Esto había ido demasiado lejos. Aun si ella disfrutaba tales depravaciones, estaba bajo su cuidado, y él no debería haber respondido a su infantil reto.

Pero ella aun no se movió. De pie junto a la chimenea, sus puños apretados en las barras de metal, quieta e inmóvil como una estatua. Algo no estaba bien con ella. ¿Tal vez sentía una crisis empezando de nuevo?

"Señorita Granger", la llamó con frialdad, "Regrese a su cama inmediatamente."

Ella se estremeció como si su voz la hubiera lastimado.

"Señorita Granger", repitió impaciente.

"No", murmuró Hermione en una voz ronca, casi rugiendo las palabras. "¡Me mataré antes de que me toques de nuevo!"

¿Se había vuelto completamente loca? Irritado, Snape comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando ella se giró para encararlo. Había sangre cayendo por sus manos; había apretado los bordes de las barras tan fuerte que se habían enterrado en sus palmas y le habían causado unas profundas heridas que goteaban sangre. Pero fueron sus ojos los que lo impactaron. Los ojos de una demente, enormes y oscuros en una cara libre de todo color.

"¿Qué dijo, señorita Granger?"

"¡No te me acerques más, Lucius!. ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!"

Estaba alucinando, comprendió de pronto. Algo en la carta la había agitado lo suficiente para causarle una reacción así de fuerte. Snape Maldijo su propia falta de cuidado.

"No soy Lucius Malfoy, señorita Granger, soy Severus Snape, su Maestro de Pociones, y no voy a hacerle daño. No tenga miedo."

¿Pero por qué habría de temerle, aun si lo tomara por Malfoy? Ciertamente su… amante no le haría daño, al menos no si ella no quería.

"¿Es esto un juego?", preguntó Hermione, poniéndose más histérica a cada minuto, "Porque no voy a jugarlo… No me hagas hacer esas cosas de nuevo… Déjame ir… ¡por favor, Lucius, no puedo ¡No me lastimes!"

"¿Pero no es eso exactamente lo que usted quiere?", le contestó Snape amargamente, su paciencia agotándose, "¿Qué él la lastime?"

Hermione gritó cuando él cruzó la distancia entre ellos, y se agachó con la espalda contra la chimenea, el miedo estremeciendo su delgado cuerpo.

"No", dijo en pánico, "Yo nunca querría eso… ¡nunca de nuevo!. ¿Por qué me torturas así? Ni siquiera tratarías a un perro así… Casi me mataste la última vez ¿no te diste cuenta?. ¡Por favor, no, te lo ruego, Lucius!"

"¡Cálmese, señorita Granger!", la agitación de Hermione lo asustaba, y aun podía ver esos enormes ojos siguiéndolo atemorizados, confundiéndolo con Malfoy y estremeciéndose con cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Todo está bien ahora. No hay nada que temer. Relájese."

"¡Ya no puedo seguir con este juego! Lo siento… lo intenté… Sé que debería ser más fuerte… ¡Ya no puedo seguir soportando que me toques!. ¡Por, favor, no te enojes conmigo!"

"Está bien", Snape trató de tranquilizarla, "Nadie la culparía por eso. No ha hecho nada malo."

"¡Pero les fallé!", Hermione comenzó a llorar, los últimos fragmentos de realidad cayendo, abandonándola en su propio infierno privado. "¡Tengo que sacarlos de esta guerra vivos, pero soy demasiado débil!. ¡Les fallé!. ¡Dios, les fallé a todos!. ¡No soy nada más que una sucia puta, y ni siquiera puedo hacer eso bien!"

De pronto, una idea pareció entrar al demente caos de sus pensamientos y trató de levantarse, sostenida a medias por la chimenea.

"¿Pero tú no los lastimarás, Lucius?", susurró sin aliento, el miedo y la necesidad de fingir luchando en su cuerpo, "Puedo ser muy buena, Lucius ¡puedo darte placeres que nunca soñaste!" Grandes lágrimas caían por su rostro, pero ella ni siquiera lo notaba, "Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero no lastimes a los otros ¡por favor!"

El horror invadió a Severus cuando los temblorosos dedos de Hermione se acercaron para tocar su cara, para acariciarlo torpemente, con su cuerpo contorsionado en una mueca de deseo. Él se alejó de ella, poniendo entre ellos la mayor distancia que era posible, y ella inmediatamente pareció olvidar su presencia.

Hermione volvió a deslizarse al suelo, sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas, que había levantado hacia su pecho; su cuerpo meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás en un inútil intento de calmarse.

"Haré lo que debe hacerse… Haré lo que debe hacerse", murmuró de nuevo, ahora completamente inconsciente de sus alrededores.

Snape nunca en su vida se había sentido tan impotente, ni aun cuando había tenido que presenciar al Señor Tenebroso torturando muggles sin poder hacer nada. Porque ella se estaba torturando a sí misma en frente de sus propios ojos, castigándose por algo que él no podía entender, y no podía hacer nada.

"Eres estúpida", se murmuraba ahora a sí misma, fervientemente, "¡Simplemente eres demasiado estúpida!. ¡Estúpida puta sangresucia Hermione!"

Contra su mejor juicio, Severus decidió detener esto. Simplemente ya no podía seguir observándolo. Cuidadosamente, se acercó a ella, un pequeño paso tras otro. Le tomó una eternidad cruzar el cuarto, pero ella, en su pánico, ni siquiera lo notó. Sólo cuando se agachó a su lado Hermione se dio cuenta de su presencia y comenzó a gritar de nuevo, los gritos asustados y lastimosos de un pequeño animal.

Snape la tomó de los hombros antes de que pudiera alejarse de él y comenzó a sacudirla suavemente.

"Señorita Granger", la llamó, "Señorita Granger, escúcheme."

No pareció tener ningún efecto en ella, y su pánico sólo aumentó.

"¡Hermione!", intentó de nuevo, esperando que el uso de su nombre la calmara, "Hermione, soy yo, el Profesor Snape. ¡Escucha mi voz! Nadie va a lastimarte, estás a salvo aquí. ¿Me escuchas, Hermione?"

Lentamente, ella dejó de luchar y levantó su cabeza hacia él. Su rostro aun era una máscara de dolor y miedo, pero algo de razón había vuelto a sus ojos y lo reconoció. Para la inmensa sorpresa de Snape, el haberlo visto pareció relajarla de inmediato. Sus labios estaban sangrando donde los había mordido. Hermione trató de hablar, pero su voz estaba ronca por los gritos y le tomó dos intentos hacerse entender.

"Pro…fesor Snape", susurró, "¿Qué pasó?"

"¿No lo recuerda, señorita Granger?"

"No… ¿usted estaba diciéndome algo, verdad? Y después todo se puso oscuro. Siento no haberlo escuchado, Profesor", se disculpó preocupada.

"Creo que podría abstenerme de quitarle puntos a su Casa por eso", respondió Snape secamente, e impactantemente, ella sonrió, "Estaba alucinando, señorita Granger. Me confundió con otra persona y entró en pánico."

El miedo volvió a nublar su rostro. "¿Dije algo?", preguntó.

Qué estaba tratando de ocultar, se preguntó Severus. ¿Su miedo a Lucius Malfoy?. ¿El real estado de su mente?. ¿Pero por qué no le había dicho?. ¿Y cómo encajaban las imágenes que había visto en su mente en todo esto? Una idea de pronto lo invadió. Después de todo, ella era la bruja más inteligente a la que había enseñado. No era imposible que…

"No", respondió finalmente. "Nada entendible en todo caso. Pero debería volver a la cama ahora. Podría empezar de nuevo en cualquier momento."

Hermione asintió, y con la ayuda de Snape se las arregló para ponerse de pie y llegar a su cama. Si notó el cuidado con el que él arregló las sábanas, con mucho más cuidado que el que le había mostrado durante los últimos días, Hermione no comentó al respecto.

"Hay algo que debo decirle, Profesor", murmuró, luchando contra el sueño que trataba de consumirla.

"Dígalo entonces, señorita Granger."

"Cuando me ponga mal de nuevo… cuando comience a alucinar, debe atar mis manos a la cama."

Snape estaba perdido.

"¿Y por qué tendría que hacer tal cosa?", le preguntó.

"Porque puedo hacer magia sin la ayuda de mi varita", le contestó ella en un murmullo cansado, "No tanto como usted puede, Profesor, pero hay bastantes hechizos que puedo hacer. Sería demasiado peligroso para usted y para mi permitirme mantener el control sobre mis manos. Aun no he logrado hacerlo sin mis manos", le explicó, y aun en su estado actual, aquello parecía enfadarla.

Severus tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Una sabelotodo hasta el fin, parecía. Aunque él sinceramente esperaba que no fuera su fin.

Pero ella tenía toda la razón. Su magia descontrolada no sólo podía causar daños y caos, ella podría matarse a si misma al usar magia sobre su propio cuerpo. Los residuos de Thanalos en su sangre absorberían la magia hasta que no quedara de ella más que una cáscara seca.

"Un consejo valioso", replicó él en tono neutral, "Le prestaré atención. Ahora, duerma"

Hermione asintió débilmente, pero una huella de pánico de nuevo entró a sus ojos cuando él se dio la vuelta.

"No se vaya", susurró con urgencia, "Por favor"

Sus ojos, oscuros de fatiga, hicieron contacto con los de Snape, "¿Qué es lo que la asusta tanto, señorita Granger?", le preguntó con suavidad, sentándose en el costado de la cama.

"No estoy asustada", replicó ella con una sorpresa tan honesta que Severus la hubiera tomado por real, si no la hubiera visto arrastrándose por el suelo hacía unos minutos. Dios, era la mejor mentirosa que había visto en su vida. "Es tan sólo que no quiero estar sola por el momento."

Una hora atrás, él habría reaccionado a esto con desprecio. Ahora, simplemente asintió.

"No me iré", respondió, "Sólo iré a buscar algo para trabajar y una silla, señorita Granger."

Cuando regresó, con una pila de ensayos esperando a ser revisados, ella ya había caído en un sueño profundo y agitado.

* * *

Nota de la Traductora: hola a todos! Bueno, este cap se demoró un poquito más de lo planeado, pero no fue tanto! Este es un cap interesante, verdad? Algunas cosas comienzan a salir a la luz... más sorpresas en el siguiente! 

El capitulo anterior tuvo muy poquitos reviews :( ...Pero gracias a todos los que comentan siempre (ustedes saben quienes son! ;) espero sus comentarios!), y a los que leen pero no comentan: REVIEW!

Besos a todos!


	10. Día y Noche

**Capítulo 10: Día y Noche.**

Severus suponía que era algún tipo de rutina, aunque fuera una rutina de locura.

Había pasado una semana desde el primer episodio de alucinaciones de la señorita Granger. Él recordaba vagamente que había estado preocupado cuando ella lo había confundido con Malfoy, que había estado shockeado por la cantidad de miedo y pánico que la chica había mostrado.

Pero no había sido nada en comparación a lo que Hermione había pasado en los seis últimos días.

Después de que ella se quedara dormida ese día, Severus se había acomodado en un sillón al lado de su cama. Había tratado de leer, fallando miserablemente. Él siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su habilidad de distanciarse de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Vincularse, preocuparse, olvidar las cosas que realmente importaban a causa de la pequeña tarea a la mano, eran errores que uno sólo podía cometer una vez. Los Mortífagos se encargarían de que no hubiera tiempo para una segunda vez.

Por años,Severus no había sido un hombre de muchas debilidades. Se había separado estrictamente de todos a su alrededor, no se había permitido construir amistades o pasiones. Pero los último meses lo habían tornado débil, advirtió al sentarse en su sillón y observar la cara descubierta y desprotegida de la muchacha que yacía en la cama.

Luego, Severus había suspirado y se había dirigido a la chimenea. Una palabra murmurada, y las llamas estaban bailando alegremente. No se había molestado en usar su varita. Raramente lo hacía dentro de sus habitaciones.

De uno de sus bolsillos ocultos extrajo un puñado de polvos flú y los lanzó a la chimenea. "Oficina del Director", dijo con claridad e introdujo su cabeza entre las llamas. Contrariamente a lo que le había dicho a la señorita Granger, sus chimeneas si estaban conectadas a la Red Flú, pero sólopara él, y funcionaban en sólo una dirección. Nadie más que él mismo podía establecer una conexión exitosa, y nadie podía entrar a sus habitaciones por este medio. La conexión era altamente ilegal, oculta por algunas "turbulencias mágicas" en las paredes de Hogwarts, diseñadas por Albus cuando el Señor Tenebroso había reaparecido años atrás.

La cara del anciano mago había aparecido en frente de la chimenea, sus ojos preocupados y cansados.

"Si, mi querido muchacho", le dijo suavemente, "Estoy aquí. ¿Cómo está la señorita Granger?"

"Ha comenzado. Está alucinando. Albus, tienes que cancelar mis clases de la próxima semana – no se le puede dejar sola."

"Por supuesto, Severus", algo cambió en la cara del viejo mago, la preocupación profundizando sus líneas y arrugas.

"No tienes que hacer esto solo¿sabes?", preguntó, "Minerva y yo podríamos ayudar si necesitas un poco de… tiempo libre."

"No, Albus", Severus prácticamente rugió a través de la chimenea, "Ella es mi responsabilidad. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Me las arreglaré."

"Pero Severus, tú sabes que…"

"Tengo que irme, Albus", lo cortó Severus, "Puede haber despertado. Te contactaré de nuevo mañana."

Retirando su cabeza, Severus notó que la señorita Granger había comenzado a moverse inquietamente en la cama. Volvió rápidamente a su lugar junto a la cama y, como su presencia la hubiera calmado, se quedó tranquila una vez más.

"Señorita Granger", murmuró Severus, su sedosa voz acariciando el silencio, "Me está volviendo bastante loco."

¡Cómo le hubiese encantado deshacerse de ella! Hacer de enfermero le impedía no sólo enseñar, sino también continuar su investigación con Remus, sus propios proyectos y sus deberes como Jefe de Slytherin. Ya no habría más caminatas bajo el sol de otoño, comidas en el Gran Salón, ni reuniones con Minerva.

Pero dejarla fuera de vista significaría el riesgo de exposición. En su estado presente, la señorita Granger no podía ejercer su control y disciplina usuales, y Severus no iba a permitir que Albus supiera lo que él sabía. Aunque ya no estaba seguro de lo que sabía acerca de ella. Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

_Y ella odiaría ser vista en tal estado_, susurró alguna voz dentro de su cabeza. Severus resopló irritado y exilió ese pensamiento a esquina más lejana de su mente.

Horas pasaron antes de que ella despertara de nuevo, horas de pesadillas y súplicas murmuradas, de incansables movimientos y llanto silencioso. Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos había una nueva expresión en ellos, una viveza enfermiza.

"He pensado, Profesor", anunció lentamente, su voz vibrando con nerviosismo y avaricia, "Es mejor para los dos si paramos esto ahora. ¡Puede darme la poción! Prometo que no le diré a Dumbledore. ¡Podemos hacer como que estoy en detoxificación, me puedo quedar en mi cuarto sin molestarlo!"

Severus había esperado esto, pero aun tuvo que prepararse contra lo que seguramente vendría.

"No, señorita Granger", respondió fríamente, "Esa no es una opción."

"¡Pero es lo mismo para usted, Profesor!", discutió ella acalorada, "Perdería su responsabilidad. ¡Piénselo! A usted no le importa si vivo o muero. ¡Yo lo traicioné! Debería odiarme por eso ¿por qué molestarse conmigo?. ¡Déme la poción!. ¡Es la mejor opción!"

"No. Y no voy a escuchar más de estas tonterías. Es la adicción la que habla, no usted."

Hermione se sentó en la cama y encontró su fría mirada con sus decididos ojos café.

"¡Va a darme la poción!"

"Mi última palabra, señorita Granger. No."

Con un grito que sonó más como el de un gato, Hermione se lanzócontra él. La combinación de ambos pesos causó que el sillón se balanceara hacia atrás, y Severus tuvo la desagradable experiencia de yacer indefensamente sobre su espalda, con las piernas levantadas en el aire y una Hermione Granger rasguñando y mordiendo encima de él.

Severus maldijo cuando una de sus uñas dibujó una quemante línea a través de su cara.

"¡Voy a matarlo!", gritó, "¡Déme la poción!. ¡Démela!"

Con un rugido enfurecido, Snape tomó ambas muñecas de la chica y las transfirió a su mano izquierda. Este brusco trato le iba a causar moretones, pero por el momento no le importaba. Con una maniobra bastante poco elegante, se las arregló para ponerse de pie y poner a Hermione, que luchaba y gritaba, sobre su espalda.

"Estoy odiando hacer esto, señorita Granger", le explicó mientras sacaba su varita con la mano derecha, "Pero no me deja alternativa. Esto es por su propia seguridad."

Rápidamente, Severus le lanzó un hechizo petrificador que la dejó incapaz de mover un dedo. Sólo sus ojos se movían salvajemente de su cara a su varita, el pánico rápidamente reemplazando a la furia en ellos. Otro movimiento de la varita produjo cuatro esposas de cuero que estaban fijadas a la cama cerca de sus manos y pies. Severus cuidadosamente la ató a la cama, mientras observaba el horror abrirse paso en el rostro de la chica.

"No", la oyó sollozar, "¡por favor no haga esto! No puedo…"

"Usted misma me lo advirtió, señorita Granger", le explicó Severus cansadamente, "No puedo arriesgar que se haga daño a si misma."

"¡Por favor!. ¡Prometo ser buena! No me resistiré… Puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera, profesor", le rogó, "¡Lo que quiera!. ¡Tan sólo desáteme y déme la poción!"

"Este no es un tema que este en discusión, señorita Granger. No luche más, así las esposas no le harán daño. Pero no voy a desatarlas hasta que haya entrado en un poco de razón."

"¡Noooo!", con la poca energía que aun poseía, la chica tiró de las esposas, usando el peso de su cuerpo para intentar quitárselas, pero no sirvió de nada.

Lentamente, Severus regresó a su sillón, lo ubicó al lado de la cama y se sentó.

Apenas se había movido de ahí por los últimos cinco días, mirando a Hermione luchar contra la poción, las esposas y su propia locura. No había tomado mucho tiempo para que regresaran las alucinaciones. Y con ellas, su sentido de la realidad se desvaneció.

Algunas veces ella creía ser su prisionera, otras lo confundía con un Mortífago e intentaba actuar en su papel, otras veces creía que habían descubierto su secreto. Entonces le rogaba misericordia, rescate, muerte. De alguna forma, las tres parecían ser lo mismo para ella.

Era bueno que ningún sonido pudiera salir de sus habitaciones, pensaba Severus ahora, mientras bebía lentamente su té de la tarde, sin dejar de examinar la pálida cara de la chica, cubierta en sudor. De otra forma, ciertamente ya lo habrían arrestado por tortura y asesinato a estas alturas. Hermione había gritado y gritado, hasta que su voz no fue más que un ronco murmullo. Aun así, había seguido gritando, y sus gritos no eran más que una boca silenciosamente contorneada, con los labios completamente abiertos y sangrantes.

Severus no podía darle nada contra el dolor, ni contra el dolor físico que hacía que su cuerpo se convulsionara como una maquina en mal estado, ni contra el dolor de su mente, contra las horribles imágenes que le quitaban su sanidad. Ninguna poción a base de hierbas e ingredientes no mágicos era lo suficientemente fuerte como para reducir sus síntomas, y las pociones mágicas la matarían aun más rápido que la detoxificación.

Severus no podía ayudarla. No podía apoyarla en su lucha contra los restos de la poción en su sangre. Pero tampoco era capaz de dejarla sola. Desde que la había atado a la cama, Hermione era totalmente dependiente de él. No podía dejarla sola.

Así que se había sentado por horas al lado de su cama, observándola, limpiando el sudor de su frente, aplicando cremas curadoras en sus muñecas ensangrentadas e irritadas por las esposas de cuero, todo el tiempo cuestionándose el misterio que era Hermione Granger, esperando que sobreviviera lo que le parecía el infierno en la tierra.

Algunas veces, la locura la dejaba por unos momentos. Él la miraba por sobre el libro que estaba leyendo y ahí estaban sus ojos, observándolo, su boca intentando formar palabras. Él le decía qué día era y cuanto tiempo había pasado. Y cada vez ella preguntaba, en una voz pequeña y asustada, si es que "había dicho algo". No preguntaba nada más.

Parecía que Hermione no temía nada más que perder el control, revelarle los secretos que él no debía conocer. Y entonces él le mentía. No le decía que había gritado implorando ayuda, que sus sueños le decían más sobre sus sufrimientos que lo que su mente despierta llegaría a atreverse.

Que una vez más ella lo había confundido completamente. Severus ya no sabía que pensar de ella, como juzgar su comportamiento. La duda que había experimentado hacía una semana había crecido en su interior. Algo no estaba bien en las imágenes que había visto en la mente de la chica. No encajaban. No con las cosas que sus alucinaciones y pesadillas habían revelado.

Y, si Severus se permitía ser lo suficientemente honesto para admitir este pensamiento, no encajaban con la Hermione Granger que había llegado a conocer y respetar a lo largo de los años. Si, ella era una estudiante, una Gryffindor y amiga del par de idiotas más insoportables a los que había tenido la mala suerte de enseñar, pero su mente era aguda y brillante, su valor lo había sorprendido más de una vez, y la chica siempre había mostrado una consideración y ternura hacía las personas que era muy rara entre las mujeres tan jóvenes como ella.

Justicia y honradez, esos parecían ser los impulsos que la conducían a través de los años. Por supuesto que él se había burlado de su ridículo PEDDO junto a la mayoría de los Slytherins, pero en una rebuscada, extraña manera, su campaña había tenido un punto.

Ella no era de las que se rendían fácilmente, aunque concerniera a personas o a metas más abstractas. Por ejemplo, ella nunca le había respondido con el odio y desprecio que sus amigos demostraban tan repetidamente. Severus había hecho una miseria de la vida de la chica más de una vez, y aun así, ella le mostraba la misma educada aceptación que al Profesor Flitwick, que era uno de los profesores más queridos de la escuela.

Pero eso no era prueba de nada. El mismo Tom Riddle no había sido muy distinto a Hermione Granger en sus años escolares, siempre con las mejores calificaciones, siempre obedeciendo fielmente las reglas de la escuela, trabajando y aprendiendo apasionadamente. Riddle había mostrado respeto e incluso admiración a aquellos profesores que en secreto había odiado. Nadie tenía sólo una cara. Ninguna persona podía ser completamente conocida por los otros. ¡Demonios, la mayoría de las personas ni siquiera se conocían a si mismos!

Había una oscuridad del alma, una maldad oculta en las sombras que nunca podría ser discernida desde afuera. Un profundo placer en engañar a todos a tu alrededor, una sensación de superioridad y poder que venía con la decepción y la traición que podría ser más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento de lealtad o amistad. Severus conocía esto lo suficientemente bien. Él había probado la dulzura de esos sentimientos. Y tal vez, la señorita Granger los había probado también, y había decidido beberse la copa hasta la última gota.

Y él había visto Mortífagos encogerse en los mismos miedos que habían aquejado a la señorita Granger. Hombres y mujeres heridos o moribundos que habían sido monstruos durante su vida, despiadados, crueles y amantes de la violencia. Él había visto a esos Mortífagos de pronto llorar como niños, arrepentirse de todo lo que habían hecho, temiendo la venganza de sus victimas. Severus había visto a Lucius Malfoy así, una vez, después de una revuelta especialmente violenta que había cobrado una alta cuota en todos ellos. Lucius no se había comportado como un monstruo esa vez. Tan sólo como un hombre cansado que había visto demasiado y a quien el horror de todo ello lo penaba.

Severus estaba seguro de que no podía haber malentendido los sentimientos que iban con esas imágenes. Habían sido demasiado claros, demasiado concretos para eso. Ella realmente había triunfado, había sentido odio sincero y profundo hacia sus "amigos" de la escuela. Su lujuria y disfrute del dolor habían sido más reales e intensos que cualquier cosa que el había sentido en muchos años. Su excitación había sido profunda y salvaje.

Si esos no eran sus sentimientos reales, había sólo una forma de explicar lo que había pasado – ella tendría que haberlos plantado allí deliberadamente. Pero para producir imágenes de tal claridad, sentimientos de una calidad tan real, ella tendría que un Maestro en Oclumencia.

Y no había forma posible en que ella pudiera haber aprendido eso. Nadie le había enseñado, de eso estaba seguro. Sólo dos personas en Hogwarts poseían la habilidad para Legilimencia y Oclumencia a un nivel que permitiera la enseñanza – él mismo y Albus Dumbledore. Albus le hubiera comentado al respecto, dado que sabía perfectamente bien lo importante que era mantener el rastro de las personas con esas habilidades en el Mundo Mágico, y él mismo definitivamente no le había enseñado. Eso sería algo que de seguro recordaría.

Todo lo cual lo llevó de regreso a la pregunta que había estado examinando por días - ¿debía confiar en sus habilidades en la legilimencia, o en la verdad que podría ocultarse en la locura de la chica?

* * *

El día pasó en espera y pensamiento, sus ojos sólo dejando la figura de la chica cuando salía para ir al baño o a buscar algo para comer. Severus no se dio cuenta cuando cayó la noche. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que el repentino sonido de la voz de la señorita Granger lo hizo estremecerse violentamente. 

"Esta tan oscuro", murmuró ella, perdida y asustada como una pequeña niña.

"Déjeme encender las velas", le respondió rápidamente y se paró de su silla.

"¡Profesor!" Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron por completo y su voz se nubló de preocupación. "¿Lo atraparon a usted también? Esperaba que yo fuera la única…"

"Nadie nos ha atrapado, señorita Granger", trató de convencerla, aunque sabía que sería en vano. Habían pasado por esto tan frecuentemente que ya se sabía la rutina de memoria, "Está en mis habitaciones, sana y salva."

"Eso es lo que quieren que crea", contestó ella amargamente, "Y en el momento en que te sientes seguro, te atacan. Siempre ha sido así – un momento de descuido y todo está perdido."

Involuntariamente, Severus se encontró concordando con ella. _Vigilancia constante_, se burló la voz de Ojoloco Moody.

"No la encontrarán aquí, señorita Granger. Lo prometo."

"¿Se lo han hecho a usted también?", le preguntó Hermione de pronto, sus ojos fijos en su cara en una mirada desquiciada, "¿lo han traído al Cuarto Oscuro?"

"Yo… no sé de que habla", respondió Severus con frialdad, "Debería dormir ahora, señorita Granger. Tiene que mantener su energía."

"Te hacen cosas terribles en el Cuarto Oscuro", susurró ella mientras sus ojos se tornaban pesados. Luchó para mantenerlos abiertos, pero su discurso se volvió confuso por el sueño, "Y nunca sabes cuando viene el golpe. Eso es lo peor…"

Se quedó dormida de nuevo antes de que pudiera completar la oración. Pero Severus la observó por casi media hora antes de finalmente encender las velas, como si esperara que dijera algo más. Luego, suspiró exhausto y volvió a su libro.

Severus leyó por horas. Sus ojos se cansaron y su espalda le dolía por la incomoda posición en la silla, pero aun así no se fue a su cama ni transformo la silla en algo más cómodo. Había dormido muy poco los últimos días. Por supuesto, tenía que preocuparse por la chica, estar preparado para sus ataques o sus pesadillas.

Pero siendo honesto consigo mismo, Severus tenía que admitir que no había pospuesto el sueño únicamente por el bien de la chica.

Porque sus sueños se habían vuelto menos que agradables últimamente. Las alucinaciones, las pesadillas y los miedos de Hermione habían evocado algunos de sus propios recuerdos, recuerdos que había escondido en las cavernas más profundas de su mente. Ahora, esos recuerdos estaban saliendo de las sombras como monstruos, intentando invadir la parte de su consciente que él había llegado a considerar su "zona segura".

_¿Lo han traído al Cuarto Oscuro?_, su eco murmuró en su mente. Severus sabía de lo que ella estaba hablando. Lo recordaba demasiado bien.

Había sido un invento de Lucius, este "Cuarto Oscuro", diseñado para forzar a enemigo o Mortífagos con demasiada opinión personal a la sumisión. Una celda, completamente privada de cualquier fuente de luz, sólo piedra, fría y desnuda. Ningún sonido. Las victimas eran llevadas ahí con los ojos vendados, sólo para que no pudieran notar la diferencia cuando les quitaban la venda de los ojos. Algunos habían pensado que se habían quedado ciegos, pero otros habían entendido el propósito que tenia el cuarto.

Inteligente como era Hermione Granger, Severus estaba seguro de que ella de había dado cuenta de este propósito inmediatamente. La clemencia de las ilusiones no venía con la inteligencia.

Habían aperturas en los muros de piedra, muy arriba de la altura de los prisioneros, para que no pudiera alcanzarlas, aperturas desde las cuales los Mortífagos podían observar a los prisioneros, examinar su condición sin el conocimiento de las temerosas victimas. El aislamiento y la oscuridad podían durar por días antes de que cayera el primer golpe. Los prisioneros tendían a perder todo sentido del tiempo en el Cuarto Oscuro.

Y entonces, cuando los prisioneros habían cedido a la oscuridad, empezaban. Alguien, escondido arriba en las aperturas, lanzaba un maleficio que parecía que había salido de la nada. No había forma alguna de prepararse para el dolor, ninguna manera de suavizar el impacto.

Mientras los ojos de Severus se cerraban y su cabeza se deslizaba hacia un lado, recordó estar parado allí, en la oscuridad, mirando hacia abajo al prisionero acurrucado en el suelo. Un hechizo había aumentado su visibilidad y así podía verlo, aun cuando la oscuridad era pesada como una sabana de terciopelo. Severus vio las manos implorantes levantadas en un ruego por piedad, vio como el miedo transformaba su cara en algo apenas humano.

Pero entonces, en un momento de shock y confusión, Severus se dio cuenta de que el prisionero en el Cuarto Oscuro no era un hombre esta vez. Enmarcada en sucios y desordenados cabellos, los ojos de Hermione Granger lo miraron hacia arriba, penetrando hasta el fondo de su alma. Ella sabía que él estaba ahí arriba.

Severus la vio temblando bajo el dolor de hechizos y maleficios que le eran lanzados desde las otras aberturas. Pero ella no retiró la vista, su mirada fija en su cara. Ella lo vio. Y ella sabía que la culpa de todo era de Severus.

Snape rugió, sus dientes apretados en una mueca de odio, y apuntó su varita hacia ella. El dolor la golpeó en un costado, y con un gemido calló al suelo. Sus manos estaban atadas de manera que no podía detener la caída, y su cara cayó en la piedra con un audible golpe. Severus vio la sangre oscureciendo su pálida piel, vio los temblores compulsivos de su cuerpo bajo el Cruciatas. Y él rió, río y río, el ronco sonido ahogando los angustiados gritos de ella…

Con un grito ahogado Severus despertó y luchó por aire. Había sido un sueño. Sólo un sueño. Su respiración agitada sonaba fuerte en sus propios oídos. Una luz gris llenaba la habitación. La mañana estaba llegando en Hogwarts y él tan sólo había soñado. No estaba en el Cuarto Oscuro, estaba a salvo…

La mirada de Severus cayó en los pies de la señorita Granger, asegurados en las esposas de cuero. Sus ojos subieron por su cuerpo hasta que se encontraron con unos muy abiertos ojos café que lo observaban nerviosamente.

"Señorita Granger", le dijo él, su voz aun ronca por el sueño, "¿Sabe quien soy?"

"Una pregunta extraña, Profesor", respondió ella, "¿Fue tan malo?"

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que ella se refería a su enfermedad. _Estúpido_, se reprendió a si mismo, _¡por supuesto que ella no puede saber lo que estabas soñando!. ¡Probablemente ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que tuviste una pesadilla!_

"Peor. ¿Cómo se siente ahora?"

Hermione frunció el ceño, pensando por un momento, "Agotada", dijo, "Y frágil. Como una hoja de otoño."

"Bueno, si es capaz de producir metáforas poéticas, debe sentirse mejor", le respondió Severus secamente y vio que sus cejas se levantaban en sorpresa. Claramente, Hermione no había esperado una broma de él.

"¿Me comporté… de manera extraña?. ¿Dije cosas raras?. ¿Aluciné?", preguntó vacilantemente, pero algo en la forma en que sus manos se encresparon y retorcieron en las esposas, le dijo que Severus lo importante que esto era para ella.

"Intentó matarme para conseguir a poción", le dijo él, "Es por eso que tuve que usar las esposas. Déjeme desatarla ahora."

"Perdón por eso, Profesor", Hermione sonrió débilmente, pero entonces el nerviosismo volvió a apoderarse de su rostro. "¿Usted cree quesea seguro tan pronto?"

Él ya había empezado un hechizo de diagnostico, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los resultados eran satisfactorios.

"He estado esperando el fin de la detoxificación por dos días", explicó Severus, "estas lecturas confirman mi hipótesis de que ya ha pasado lo peor. Las alucinaciones y la fiebre ya deberían haber terminado. Sin embargo, permanecerá bastante débil por un tiempo. Su magia necesita tiempo para volver a usted, y no debe sobreexigirse hasta que este lista."

Con un rápido movimiento de varita, las esposas desaparecieron y Hermione suspiró aliviada. Lentamente, se sentó y masajeó cuidadosamente sus muñecas. Hematomas de un color azul oscuro y restos de sangre seca indicaban todo lo que había luchado contra su confinamiento.

"Luce cansado", dijo Hermione repentinamente, tomando a Severus por sorpresa una vez más, "¿Qué estaba soñando, Profesor?"

Shockeado por lo directa de su pregunta, Severus la miró a los ojos, oscuros de cansancio y dolor, y supo que ella sabía.

"Nada que sea asunto suyo, señorita Granger", gruñó él, enojado de que ella hubiera presenciado lo suficiente para interpretar su pesadilla correctamente, "No quiero su curiosidad y malos modales aquí."

Hermione se estremeció como si la hubiera golpeado, y Severus maldijo sus propias defensas que habían causado sus duras palabras.

"Si se siente lo suficientemente bien, debería considerar un pequeño viaje al baño, señorita Granger. Un baño tibio podría hacerle bien."

La chica asintió silenciosamente. Moviéndose con la fragilidad de una anciana, cuidadosamente puso los pies en el suelo y luchó para ponerse de pie. Severus se ubicó inmediatamente a su lado, ayudándola gentilmente y ofreciéndole una bata tibia, que ella tomó agradecidamente, pero con una expresión de recelo en su rostro. Claramente esperaba alguna pesadez de parte de él, pero Severus permaneció en silencio mientras la guiaba a la puerta del baño.

"¿Puede hacerlo?", le preguntó en tono neutral. La idea del Profesor Snape ayudándola a tomar un baño claramente pareció shockearla, y Hermione asintió vigorosamente. Sin embargo, sus pasos eran torpes e inseguros, y tuvo que descansar apoyándose en el marco de la puerta un momento antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta del baño tras de si.

Por un momento, Severus esperó por si ella le pidiera ayuda o reapareciera, luego caminó al armario y empezó a buscar un par de pijamas limpios. Pero un grito apagado desde dentro del baño lo hizo volverse y cruzar el cuarto en pocos pasos. Abrió la puerta de golpe y la encontró en el suelo, las palmas de las manos apoyadas en los azulejos. Hermione estaba respirando agitadamente y su cara estaba casi tan blanca como el piso del baño.

"¿Qué pasó?", preguntó Severus y se agachó a su lado, "A ver, déjeme ayudarla."

"No fue nada, Profesor", se negó ella débilmente, "Solamente me desmayé o algo así. Siento molestarlo ¡de verdad que puedo arreglármelas sola!"

Hermione evitó su mirada, luchando todo lo que podía para ponerse de pie sola. _Teme que la insulte de nuevo,_ comprendió Severus impresionado.

Pero el comentario que ella esperaba nunca llegó. En vez de ello, Hermione sintió dos manos bajo sus brazos, cuidadosamente ayudándola a ponerse de pie y a llegar al lado de la tina.

"Siéntese un momento", le aconsejó Severus mientras salía del baño y regresaba con un pijama, "Le he traído ropa para que se cambie. Tómese su tiempo y no se apresure. Ha estado en cama por casi una semana."

Puro asombro estaba escrito en la cara de la chica, que lo miraba muda de sorpresa. Luego, ella visiblemente se calmó y asintió.

"Muchas gracias, Profesor", respondió finalmente, "Si no le importa, usted podría contactar al Profesor Dumbledore mientras tanto. Ahora que lo peor ha pasado, podría fácilmente mudarme a otro cuarto y no molestarlo más…"

"Eso no será necesario", la interrumpió Severus y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la puerta, "Se quedará aquí todo el tiempo que pueda tomar su convalecencia."

"Pero Profesor, pensé que usted quería que me fuera…"

"Descanse, señorita Granger. Descanse y mejórese. Hablaremos más tarde", y con eso, Severus Snape cerró la puerta del baño, dejando tras de ella a una muy confundida Hermione, que miraba el lugar donde él había estado como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

* * *

Nota de la Traductora: ¡Hola! Esta vez si que ha pasado muchisimo tiempo y me disculpo con todos! En mi defensa, les quiero contar que yo estudio Derecho, y este mes empecé la práctica y he tenido mis primeros casos, uno de los cuales ha sido muy complicado y me ha tenido noches enteras desvelada. Pero finalmente salió todo bien y me siento muy contenta porque ayudé a una familia que realmente lo necesitaba, asi que por favor estén contentos conmigo y no me odien por demorarme tanto en actualizar! 

Pasando a otro punto, ya vamos en el capitulo 10! Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que han seguido esta traducción, a los que envían sus comentarios y a los que leen en silencio, pero especialmente a los que han enviado sus reviews sagradamente desde el primer capítulo: MUCHAS GRACIAS!

No sé cuando pueda actualizar de nuevo porque sigo bastante corta de tiempo, pero intentaré no dejar pasar tanto tiempo como esta vez... en todo caso, la cantidad de reviews que recibo es directamente proporcional a mi apuro para actualizar, asi que presionen el botoncito de más abajo y dejen sus comentarios!

Por último, a aquellos de ustedes que están leyendo el original de esta historia en inglés: WOW! xD

Besos a todos!


	11. El Corazón de la Oscuridad, 2º Parte

**ESTE CAPÍTULO NO ES APTO PARA MENORES****  
**

**Capítulo 11: El Corazón de la Oscuridad, 2º Parte.**

_¿Y que demonios fue eso, _se preguntó Hermione, sentándose en el borde de la tina, aun mareada por la caída y shock que la siguió.

¡Snape había sido amable con ella! Snape, quien había aprovechado cada oportunidad para insultarla durante las últimas semanas, para herirla o mortificarla, había dejado pasar por lo menos cien oportunidades para soltar uno de sus comentarios ofensivos. Había tratado de ayudarla, de consolarla. ¡Dios, sinceramente parecía importarle su bienestar!

Estas no eran buenas noticias. Para nada buenas.

Resistiendo el impulso de dormirse de nuevo, Hermione lentamente se puso de pie y dio el agua. Luego, comenzó el tedioso proceso de desvestirse.

_¡Dios!_, murmuró,_ ¡Si así se sentía mi abuela a los noventa, ahora entiendo porque siempre andaba de tan mal humor!_

Le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo, cada movimiento que hacía provocaba una dolorosa protesta de su cuerpo. Y ya se sentía mareada de nuevo, a pesar de que sólo había estado de pie por un minuto.

Pero por lo menos no tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien y caminar a Herbología con los otros Gryffindors. Había hecho eso, antes, implorando todo el tiempo que no fuera a desmayarse frente a sus amigos. Estar oficialmente enferma si tenía sus ventajas.

Cuidadosamente, como para no resbalar y romperse la cabeza en el mármol, Hermione se metió a la tina y se sumergió en el agua caliente, impregnada de delicadas esencias. A diferencia de la tina de su propio cuarto, en la cual tenía que escoger las esencias ella misma, esta bañera parecía encantada para sentir las necesidades de sus usuarios. En el caso de Hermione, obviamente había decidido que la relajación era la necesidad más urgente.

Lentamente, Hermione sintió las esencias de hierbas y sales relajar sus músculos acalambrados. ¡Agradecimientos eternos a quien hubiera inventado esta bañera! Después de sencillamente disfrutar la calidez y los aromas por un rato, Hermione vacilantemente tornó su atención hacia su cuerpo.

Tras semanas de luchas contra sus demandas, se sentía como una extraña en él. Por mucho tiempo, no había sido para ella más que una fuente de dolor y sufrimiento. Un producto que tenía que vender lo mejor que podía, una maldición que tenía que soportar.

Había perdido demasiado peso, notó críticamente mientras sus manos frotaban, formaban espuma y enjuagaban. Tendría que comer todo lo que pudiera durante la próxima semana. A Lucius le gustaban sus juguetes bien alimentados. No iba a estar complacido si la veía así.

Hermione hundió su cabeza bajo el agua para mojar su cabello, luego escogió un shampoo y comenzó a masajear su cabeza mientras sus pensamientos regresaban al misterioso comportamiento de Snape

Si había dejado de tratarla como una abominación, significaba que algo había cambiado su opinión de ella. Hermione dudaba seriamente que el Director, la Profesora McGonagall o Draco hubieran podido producir este cambio de opinión, no en un hombre tan terco y porfiado como era Snape.

Lo cual significaba que algo tenía que haber pasado durante la última semana, algo lo suficientemente drástico como para tornar su abierto odio en una insegura amabilidad. ¡Demonios¡De seguro se le había escapado algo!

Cada vez que había salido de la locura de sus sueños, le había preguntado por su comportamiento, por lo que había dicho. Sus respuestas siempre la habían calmado y Hermione había esperado que, de alguna forma, se hubiera contenido de soltar demasiada información. Pero Snape había sido un espía por años, manejando y torciendo información peligrosa desde antes que ella naciera¡por el amor de Dios! No le podía creer ni una palabra de lo que decía. Él era tan bueno en el juego como lo era ella. Tal vez aun mejor.

Pero si Snape dudaba las imágenes de su mente… Hermione levantó sus manos a la altura de sus ojos y vio que temblaban con fuerza. Ahora tendría que ser aun más cuidadosa que antes. Mientras él había creído conocer sus motivos, ver a través de sus máscaras, ella había estado bastante a salvo con él, aunque no muy cómoda. Pero si Snape ahora sospechaba que había más detrás de sus acciones de lo que él había asumido, haría cualquier cosa para averiguarlo. Y eso, ella no podía permitirlo.

_Él jamás debe saberlo,_ se juró a si misma, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose de vergüenza ante la idea de Snape averiguando la verdad…_ ¡No debo bajar mi guardia! Debo planificar con cuidado._

Pero la planificación no funcionaba. Su mente era un caos de pensamientos y temores, recuerdos e imágenes, y todo lo que podía hacer para no entrar en pánico era concentrarse en su cabello, lavandolo dos, tres veces hasta que todo el sudor y a suciedad se hubieran salido y ella se hubiera calmado lo suficiente para salir de la tina y secarse con una de las esponjosas toallas.

Le habría encantado aplicar un hechizo depilatorio a sus piernas y debajo de sus brazos, o secar su pelo con magia, pero su varita aun estaba en poder de Snape, y no se atrevía a intentar hacer magia sin ella tan pronto.

El fresco algodón de sus pijamas se sentía maravillosamente sobre su piel, pero Hermione estaba temblando de cansancio cuando abrió la puerta del baño y regresó a su cuarto.

Alguien había cambiado las ropas de su cama y dejado una bandeja con comida a un costado. Las grandes ventanas estaban completamente abiertas y el aire fresco acarició su cara. Una suave sonrisa iluminó su cara mientras se metía en la cama y arreglaba las sábanas a su alrededor. En una forma, aun se sentía bien estar viva.

La bandeja contenía un plato de una cremosa sopa y pan crujiente y tibio. Hermione sólo se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que había estado cuando no quedo en su bandeja nada más que unas cuantas migas. Cuidadosamente dejó la bandeja a un lado y se estiró en su cama.

_Debería enviarle una lechuza a Draco_, pensó mientras sus ojos se cerraban en contra de su voluntad, _averiguar lo que pasó mientras estaba inconsciente…_

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su pensamiento, el sueño le había ganado. Por primera vez, no hubo pesadillas esperándola ahí, sino silencio, paz y descanso.

* * *

Hermione despertó lentamente, sus pensamientos vagando sin dirección por los eventos de las semanas pasadas. Esto era sólo un respiro, un momento de calma antes de la tormenta. Pero ella tenía que estar preparada para volver a la cacería tarde o temprano.

Abrió los ojos despacio, disfrutando que estaba abrigada, completa y sin dolor. Pero cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre la silla a su lado, su cuerpo se tensó en alerta. Snape estaba sentado en su silla, leyendo unos papeles y ocasionalmente haciendo una linea con tinta roja. Sin duda uno que otro estudiante iba a estallar en lagrimas con esos comentarios.

Hermione se sintió vulnerable y desnuda cuando se dio cuenta de que él la había estado mirando dormir.

La chica debió hacer algun ruido sin notarlo, porque subitamente la cabeza de Snape se levantó de los papeles y sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella, abiertos y desprotegidos al no haber esperado que ella estuviera despierta. Lo que Hermione vio en esos ojos negros la hizo estremecerse. Preocupación y duda. Claramente, él sospechaba algo.

"¿Cómo se siente, señorita Granger?", le preguntó en voz baja, y su voz no contenía nada de su malicia habitual, "Espero que haya dormido bien."

"Muy bien, Profesor", contestó ella, "Ciertamente me siento mucho mejor. No será necesario que continúe cuidandome por más tiempo."

Snape no reaccionó a su exigencia implicita, sino que silenciosamente salió del cuarto y volvió tras un momento con otra bandeja que nuevamente contenía sopa, pan y té.

"Debería comer lo más que pueda", le aconsejó, "Ha perdido peso."

"Lo he notado", repondió Hermione con sus ojos fijo en la comida. ¡Dios, estaba hambrienta!."

Severus la dejó limpiar su plato sin comentar acerca de su apetito o su manera de comer. Otra mala señal, pero no había nada que Hermione pudiera hacer. Difícilmente podía pedirle que la insultara un poco, así como para hacerla sentir mejor.

El silencio invadió el cuarto mientras Severus recogia su bandeja y ella estudiadamente evitaba su mirada, mirando en vez a sus manos cruzadas.

"Le he traido algo para leer", anunció Severus finalmente, y ella lo miró sorprendida. "Debería pasar otro día en la cama antes de tratar de quedarse en pie más tiempo. Pensé que podría agradarle acompañarme a cenar mañana en la tarde en mi biblioteca. Podría pasar el día ahí. Debe aburrirla no ver nada más que este cuarto."

"El cuarto está bien", respondió ella cuidadosamente, pero al ver como él se ponía rigido ante el rechazo a su propuesta, agregó rapidamente, "Pero lo acompañaré mañana. Muchas gracias por la invitación."

"No es nada, señorita Granger. Llameme si necesita algo. Estaré al alcance de su voz.."

Sólo después que Snape había salido del cuarto y cerrado la puerta Hermione pensó en mirar el libro que le había dejado. Era un tomo delgado y encuadernado en cuero. "El Arte de La Guerra, por Sun Tse", decía el titulo.

A pesar de sus intenciones, el libro la capturó. Sun Tse debía haber sido un genio militar de su época, pensó mientras leía sus comentarios para generales y Príncipes, escrito unos dos milenios antes de que ella naciera.

Con respecto al arte de la guerra, el autor parecía tan pragmatico como ella se había convertido en los últimos meses, favoreciendo las batallas que se ganaban sin blandir una espada y las guerra de las mentes por sobre aquellas que se luchaban con ejércitos. Pero era el último capitulo de su "Arte" el que leyó una y otra vez, y fue como si a través de las palabras de este antiguo chino, Severus Snape le hablara.

"_Su espía sobreviviente debe ser un hombre de un intelecto excepcional, pero con la apariencia externa de un idiota, de aspecto lamentable, pero con una voluntad de hierro. Debe ser enérgico, resistente, fuerte y valeroso: bien acostumbrado a todo tipo de trabajos sucios, capaz de soportar hambre y frío y dispuesto a acaparar vergüenza y desgracia sobre si."_

Hermione sonrió. Con razón este libro le gustaba a su profesor. Pero Sun Tse había considerado a sus espías lo suficientemente importantes para hacerlos la pieza clave de cada guerra. Despreciados y renegados de la sociedad humana, luchaban en las sombras para proteger esa misma sociedad. Los secretos, las sombras y la amargura que los volvía mayores que sus años – en una extraña, retorcida manera, comprendió, su profesor y ella no eran tan diferentes.

"_Por lo tanto, el líder brillante y el general sabio usarán a los más inteligentes de sus ejércitos como espías, y lograrán extraordinarias victorias de esta manera."_

* * *

Snape regresó a la hora de la cena, nuevamente con una bandeja con una variedad de platos. Pero cuando ella le agradecía y examinaba su comida, encontró su varita a un lado de su plato.

Sorprendida y sin saber que pensar, Hermione miró al hombre aun parado a su lado.

"¿No es muy pronto?", le preguntó, omitiendo la frase que estaba al frente de sus pensamientos: _¿Por qué confía en mi lo suficiente como para devolverme mi varita?_ Probablemente él también esperaba esa pregunta, pero Hermione no quería entrar en esa conversación, no si podía evitarlo.

"El uso de la magia ya debiera ser seguro para usted", le contestó Snape, y se sentó en la silla que ella ya consideraba suya. "Pero comience despacio y tenga cuidado, dado que no sabe los efectos que va a tener al principio. Coma primero, eso si. Necesita recuperar su energía."

Hermione asintió en silencio y se volvió a su comida, ignorando completamente su varita, porque no quería demostrar cuanto le importaba. Con el poder de su varita y su magia de regreso, la libertad parecía mucho más cercana que antes. Tal vez inclusive podría salir de aquí a salvo, con todos sus secretos bien guardados.

Cuando hubo terminado, espero que él se retirara de nuevo, pero Snape no hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse o levantar su bandeja. Obviamente, quería observar su esfuerzo, así que Hermione tomó su varita lentamente, con reverencia, y suavemente acarició la pulida superficie con sus dedos.

"Intente encender esa vela", le aconsejó Snape.

_No es como si nunca hubiera usado una varita, Profesor_, pensó enojada, pero decidió mantener sus pensamientos para si misma. En cambio, la apuntó hacía la vela y murmuró un hechizo.

Inmediatamente, un fuerte dolor golpeó su cabeza, causando que botara su varita y rugiera en agonía. Snape estuvo a su lado en un segundo.

"Señorita Granger", le preguntó con preocupación, "¿Qué sucede?"

Hermione luchó contra las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos en reacción al dolor, y cuando miró a su Profesor, su cara estaba bajo control.

"Nada", respondió débilmente, "Sólo un poco de dolor. Fue inesperado. Lo siento, Profesor."

"bueno, ahora sabemos que tiene que empezar aun más lentamente", comentó, cogiendo la bandeja y caminando hacia la puerta. "Tómese su tiempo, señorita Granger. Y no se sobreexija. La veré en la mañana."

"Gracias, Profesor", le dijo ella cuando se retiraba, "y buenas noches a usted."

* * *

A pesar de las advertencias de Snape, Hermione practicó hasta bien entrada la noche, hasta que pudo controlar o aun ignorar el dolor. Se quedó dormida con su mano alrededor de la madera oscura de su varita, y cuando despertó en la mañana, fue lo primero que buscó.

Comió el desayuno que la esperaba en su escritorio, tomó una ducha y se deleitó al encontrar que su magia estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para aplicar encantamientos depilatorios y de secado sobre su cuerpo. Se vistió con unos pantalones de algodón y una polera rojo oscuro, y se sintió humana nuevamente por primera vez en días.

Al pasar el día trabajando en sus hechizos y poniendose al dia en las tareas de la escuela, Hermione se sorprendió de lo rapido que llego la tarde. Cuando el gran reloj de la biblioteca dio las siete, bajó la escalera y encontró una opulenta cena y un Profesor Snape esperando por ella.

"Luce mucho mejor hoy, señorita Granger", comentó en su sedosa voz mientras caminaba a la mesa y le ofrecía un asiento, "¿Regresó su magia?"

"Por lo menos una parte", respondió ella, agradecida de que su Profesor hubiera abierto la conversación en un terreno seguro. "No he intentado nada grande aun, pero los hechizos básicos ya no me dan problemas."

"Debería darse tiempo. Todo debiera regresar en unos pocos días."

"Lo haré", respondió ella con sinceridad. "Y gracias por su apoyo."

"No es nada"

Un silencio incomodo surgió entre ellos mientras se concentraban en sus cenas. Finalmente, Hermione levantó la cabeza para encontrarlo mirándola. Había algo indefinible en sus ojos, una especia de curiosidad insegura que la ponía nerviosa.

"Y dígame, Profesor¿hay alguna novedad en los asuntos de la Orden?", preguntó Hermione en un intento por aligerar el ambiente.

"¿Aparte de las discusiones y las luchas jerárquicas de siempre, dice usted?" La expresión de superioridad de su cara la hizo sonreir, "Bastantes, en realidad. La información falsa que plantamos en el Ministerio por fin ha rendido frutos. Ahora sabemos que Fudge nos está ocultando información deliberadamente. Por supuesto que hubo aireadas discusiones sobre que hacer y mucho bullicio sobre nada, pero al final, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que había que poner hechizos espías en la oficina del Ministro."

"¡Por fin!", dijo Hermione, profundamente satisfecha, "¡Temía que les iba a tomar otra decada decidirlo!"

"¿Usted sabía sobre esto?", preguntó Snape, sonando genuinamente sorprendido. Él siempre había considerado las peleas entre Fudge y la Orden como información disponible únicamente para el Círculo Interno.

"Tan sólo digamos que me enteré de las jugadas falsas de Fudge hace algunos meses", respondió Hermione enigmáticamente. "Hablé con el Director y él quería remover a Fudge, pero lo convencí que es mejor tener como Ministro a un idiota que puede ser controlado antes que un riesgo desconocido."

"Exactamente el consejo que le di a Albus", comentó Snape lentamente. Luego, llenó una copa con vino tinto y se la ofreció a Hermione.

"Muchas gracias Profesor", declinó ella, "Pero no bebo. Es demasiado…"

"Riesgoso para un espía, lo sé, señorita Granger", la interrumpió él, su voz aterciopelada acariciándola, "Sólo por esta vez, sin embargo, creo que puede hacer una excepción. La ayudará a relajarse, y relajarse es lo que debe hacer para mejorarse pronto."

Aun, Hermione vaciló, pero cuando sus finos dedos le presentaron la copa sin hacer movimiento alguno para retirarse, finalmente la aceptó y probó el líquido encarnado. Ella nunca había probado un vino tan delicioso. Su sabor era como… la voz de Snape, pensó Hermione, pero rápidamente exilió ese pensamiento de su mente.

"Entonces¿qué tipo de hechizo espía recomendaría usted?" preguntó Snape mientras rellenaba casualmente la copa de Hermione. Ella ni siquiera había notado que la había vaciado.

"Debería ser un hechizo inactivo, opino yo", respondió ella y regresó a su comida. "Activado por ciertas palabras clave. Podríamos asegurarnos de que…"

Los dos continuaron hablando, discutiendo posibles variaciones de hechizos que Severus podría presentar a la Orden, y luego se cambiaron el tema a Pociones y los trabajos de investigación que él había desarrollado con Remus Lupin.

Hermione se sintió completamente a gusto con su sombrío Profesor. Él parecía haber abandonado por completo su burlesca arrogancia, tratándola como a un igual y considerando sus comentarios y propuestas con la misma seriedad que podría aplicar a un artículo científico o a un nuevo experimento. La hizo reír, y la escuchó con atención, y el vino y la exquisita comida causaron una calidez en su estómago que se extendió a todo su cuerpo, hasta que estuvo relajada, satisfecha y completamente cómoda.

Finalmente, el silencio volvió a caer entre ellos, pero no el incomodo silencio de antes.

"Y dígame, señorita Granger", preguntó finalmente Snape en un tono casual, sin traicionar ninguna de sus intenciones, "¿Qué sabe sobre la Oclumencia?"

Por un momento aparentemente eterno, Hermione no pudo sentir nada más que admiración mientras miraba a su Profesor con los ojos tremendamente abiertos. ¡Dios, ella nunca iba a ser tan buena! La sutileza de que este hombre era capaz la hipnotizaba. Había planeado todo esto, poniendola a gusto, relajandola, ofreciendole vino. ¡Ella nunca bebía vino! Y ahora que sus defensas estaban bajas, él activó la trampa.

Entonces, el pánico se abrió lugar y sus reflejos de supervivencia asumieron control. Su cara pasó de asombro a inocencia tan rapido que él no habría notado su primera reacción si no hubiera estado esperandola.

"No mucho, Profesor", respondió tan casualmente como él, "Harry me contó un poco en nuestro quinto año, cuando usted le estaba dando lecciones. Además, hice un poco de lectura adicional para un proyecto hace tiempo, pero me temo que no hay mucho en la biblioteca sobre el tema. ¿Por qué, considera usarla en el Ministro?"

"¿Usted sabe que puede confiar en mi, verdad señorita Granger? Yo nunca traicionaría sus secretos", le preguntó, y algo en su voz la hizo desear abrir su corazón por completo ante él, decirle todo, dejarlo rescatarla… pero ya había descubierto sus trucos. No. No podía confiar en él.

"Por supuesto que confío en usted, Profesor, aunque no veo como la Oclumencia puede ayudarnos con el problema del Ministro", respondió ella en tono neutral y se levantó de la silla, "Pero creo que mejor me voy a la cama. Me siento bastante cansada."

En un solo paso, Severus había cruzado la distancia entre ellos y estaba en frente de ella, sus manos fijas en los hombros de la chica. ¡Él sabía¡Dios, lo sabía!

"Sé que está mintiendo, señorita Granger", dijo lentamente, y su susurro provocó temblores de miedo en la espalda de Hermione. "Asi que por qué no paramos este jueguito y hablamos algo de verdad en vez?"

"No sé de que está hablando, Profesor", tartamudeó ella, y el pánico era ahora audible en su voz, "Qué tiene que ver la Oclumencia con…"

"¡Suficiente!. ¿Por qué mientes, niña?. ¿Qué estás escondiendo?"

"¡Nada! Por favor, señor, yo no…"

"¿Entonces por que no me ha contado de las cosas que le hace Lucius Malfoy¿Por qué no me cuenta algo sobre el Cuarto Oscuro, señorita Granger¿Qué la aterroriza tanto que me rogó que la matara antes de que la atraparan¡Cuénteme de los juegos que están jugando con usted cuando el Señor Tenebroso esta en sus peores momentos!"

Algo cambió en la cara de la chica, sus ojos se convirtieron en los de un animal salvaje. Se desprendió de él, rasgando su manga y tropezando hacia delante con la fuerza de su movimiento. Corriendo hacia una de las ventanas, la abrió de un golpe. Parecía dispuesta a saltar a través de ella, pero Severus fue más rápido. La agarró con fuerza y la volteó hacia él, y tomó la pálida cara de la chica con sus dos manos.

"¿Qué está haciendo?", gritó Hermione, el miedo haciendo temblar su voz, "¡No¡No puedo… no ahora!"

¡Pero él tenía que saber!

Cuando entró en su mente se dio cuenta de que Hermione ni siquiera había intentado defenderse la última vez. Sin embargo, ahora ponía toda su fuerza en la pared que separaba sus pensamientos de los de él, y Severus tuvo que luchar con todo lo que tenía. No estaba seguro de si podría haberla vencido en un estado de salud y energía, pero Hermione no podía esconderle su debilidad. La oyó gruñir de frustración y dolor cuando traspasaba las barreras de su mente, abriéndose camino con una fuerza brutal

Pero lo que encontró tras la pared de su mente fueron las mismas imágenes que había visto hace dos semanas. Severus se estremeció ante el conocimiento de lo que estaba por venir, y en algún lugar, muy lejos, escuchó a la señorita Granger pronunciando palabras, rogándole y suplicándole que se detuviera, como había hecho el día en que las alucinaciones habían comenzado.

_Una deslumbrante Hermione en un vestido negro hecho sólo para resaltar su escote. Hombres volviéndose a mirarla, mujeres observándola con celos. Draco Malfoy a su lado._

_Hermione sosteniendo una copa de vino tinto, bebiendo de ella, sus ojos brillando bajo la oscura noche de sus pestañas. De pronto, Lucius Malfoy ante ella._

"_A ver, a ver¿qué hace una pequeña sangresucia en un baile como este?"_

"_Esperándolo a usted, Señor Malfoy", humedeciendo sus labios con el vino e inclinándose levemente hacia él._

"_¿Qué podría querer yo con una niña como tú?"_

"_Hay muchos usos para una sangresucia, Lucius, y muchos de ellos pueden ser disfrutados por ambas partes."_

_Lucius sonriendo, y una sensación de… lujuria surgiendo en sus ingle. Él la conduce a un cuarto y ella no puede esperar a sentir sus manos en su cuerpo._

_Sus gemidos, mientras él desgarra la parte de arriba de su vestido…_

Una doble defensa, notó Severus, sorprendido de la calidad de la defensa de Hermione. Había combinado una pared mental con una segunda pared de imágenes falsas que podrían satisfacer a cualquier oclumentista en cuanto a su realidad. Nadie buscaría más allá.

_Hermione arrodillada en frente de Voldemort, su frente tocando el suelo._

"_Sé que no soy nada más que una baja sangresucia, Milord, pero incluso alguien como yo puede serle útil a su Grandeza. Sé cosas de valor para usted, soy la mejor amiga de Potter y estoy ganando la confianza de Dumbledore. Sólo deseo servirle."_

_Levantándose a la señal del Señor Tenebroso y sintiendo poder, triunfo y gratitud. Se había unido a sus filas. Era ahora una Mortífaga. Estaba sirviendo al ser más poderoso sobre la tierra._

_Hermione de pie en frente de Voldemort. "Es un sucio traidor, Milord, nada más. ¡Lo ha traicionado al viejo tonto desde que usted regresó!" Gozoso orgullo dentro de ella. Había puesto al viejo vampiro en su lugar. Ella era la mascota del Amo, reina del mundo que estaba por venir._

"_Puedo entregarle a Potter, Amo. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo y planificación, y le entregaré al pequeño cretino en sus manos", y las poderosas garras del Señor Tenebroso lo aplastarían, y ella estaría mirando._

Severus trató de avanzar a través de las imágenes que lo rodeaban y se burlaban, pero no había caso. Estaban perfectamente diseñadas, sin ninguna apertura, sin espacio para entrar a la mente que se escondía tras de ellas. Con impotencia, tuvo que observan como se desenvolvían delante de él.

_Hermione arrodillada una vez más. "Desvistete", le ordenó Voldemort, y ella obedeció, quitándose su túnica y parándose en blanca desnudez ante el círculo de Mortífagos._

"_Cualquier cosa para usted, Amo." Y ella lo creía. Iba a servirlo hasta su muerte._

_Las oscuras formas de los Mortífagos acercandose a ella, golpeándola con pies y manos. Azotándola._

"_Esto es lo que obtiene una sangresucia si quiere entrar a nuestro circulo."_

_Hermione gritando de placer, temblando de lujuria y suplicando por más._

"_¡Le agradezco este dolor, Milord!. ¡Cualquier cosa por usted, Amo!"_

Severus sintió el cuerpo de Hermione temblando bajo sus manos. No había manera de llegar más alla de estas imágenes. ¡Pero él ya sabía que eran falsas!. ¡Sabía que tenía que haber algo más! Con todo el poder que poseía su mente, se lanzó contra la barrera de imágenes, una y otra vez, escuchando como Hermione gritaba de dolor y angustia, y finalmente, sintió la pared remeciéndose bajo sus violentos golpes.

_Hermione, retorciéndose y gimiendo de placer bajo el cuerpo desnudo de Lucius Malfoy, mordiéndolo y arañándolo, haciendo brotar sangre._

_Hermione gritando mientras Lucius la embestía, golpeando su cabeza contra la fria muralla de piedra._

_Sus ojos completamente abiertos bajo el cuerpo que la embestía, sus pupilas casi negras, llenas de lujuria, triunfo, dolor, la necesidad de sangre…_

¡Había una entrada! Ahora podía verla - muy profundo dentro de sus pupilas, brillaba una luz, la huella de algo más, una pequeña entrada a su alma. Con lo último de sus fuerzas, presionó para entrar, sintiéndose absorbido hacia la profundidad de los ojos de Hermione.

Ella gritó, sus manos lo rasguñaron, tratando de soltarse con todo el poder que poseía, pero Severus no se rindió, casi aplastando la cara de la chica entre sus manos, y se internó más profundo en su mente. Más profundo. Y más.

Y allí, en la oscuridad de su corazón, encontró el horror.

_Él quería reunirse con ella de nuevo, tan sólo un día después de sus últimas… actividades. Apareciéndose a la pequeña cabaña que usaban como lugar de encuentro, Hermione apenas supo donde estaba cuando él ya estaba encima suyo, quitándole su varita, protegiendo el cuarto y abriendo su blusa de un solo rasguido. No se molestó en arrastrarla a la cama. Tomándola del cabello y forzándola a ponerse de rodillas, metió su pene en su boca. Hermione se atoró, pero se las arregló para cambiar el sonido a un gemido de lujuria antes de que saliera de su boca. Puedes hacerlo, Hermione, escucho que su voz repetía en su cabeza, sobrevivirás esto. Respira. Lame. Mama. ¡Gime! El odio la quemaba por dentro, pero cuando él la levantó de un tirón y la aprisionó contra la fría pared de piedra, con la falda levantada hasta las caderas, aun el odio sucumbió bajo la montaña de dolor y miedo. Ella cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa, en el calido fuego de la Sala Común, en Crookshanks, ronroneando en sus piernas, en el precioso techo del Gran Salón, mientras gritaba con falsa lujuria y decía su nombre, pero él no la dejaría escapar tan fácil. Y cada terrible embestida situaba la vergüenza más profundamente en su corazón._

"_Eres una puta sangresucia, Granger, y nunca serás más". Hermione estaba arrodillada ante a un Mortífago completamente vestido en sus túnicas, desnuda y temblando, su cuerpo cubierto de heridas sangrantes, "No eres digna ni de la tierra bajo nuestros zapatos¿lo sabías? Pero seré generoso, sangresucia. Lame mis botas – tal vez le agreguen algo de valor a tu vida. ¡Lámelas! " Las botas, cubiertas de la sangre de su última víctima. ¡Haz lo que hay que hacer¡Dios, desearía que usara el Cruciatas! Y Hermione bajó su cabeza hacia las botas y pasó su lengua por la salada sangre. "¡Le agradezco, mi Señor!", murmuró diligentemente, y oyó la tronante risa del Circulo Interno, "¡Gracias por el dolor!" Después, una fuerte patada en un costado la dejó tendida en el suelo, con los Mortífagos rodeándola. Había roto una costilla, pero rompería mucho más antes de que la noche acabara._

Severus había visto suficiente… trató de retroceder. El cuerpo de Hermione hacía rato se había quedado quieto en sus manos, y sólo las imágenes y las sensaciones que llenaban su mente le decían que aun no se había desmayado. Pero para su horror descubrió que no podía salir de su mente, que las barreras que había traspasado ahora lo mantenían dentro, y antes de que pudiera romper el contacto, antes de que pudiera apartarla y terminar con esta tortura, nuevas imágenes se abalanzaron sobre él, y entonces estuvo perdido entre los horrores que eran sus recuerdos.

_¡Dios, no, gritó cuando sintió el terrible dolor que era Lucius Malfoy invadir su abdomen. Había estado sangrando por semanas, y temía que el dolor la matara antes de tiempo. De pronto, unos fuertes dedos se apretaron alrededor de su cuello. ¡No podía respirar! El pánico la invadió, y luego escuchó la voz de Lucius susurrando en su oído. "¿Qué dijiste, puta sangresucia?" "¡Dije no pares, Lucius, no pares!", se atoró, pensando: la mataría ahora, y se inundó de paz con este pensamiento. Pero luego el ya estaba encima de ella de nuevo, golpeándola, pegándole y mordiéndola, rasgando la tierna piel de sus pechos. "Si, dámelo, si", gritó, mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, pero estaba oscuro y el no podría notarlo, así que las dejó caer. No habría paz esta noche. No para una puta sangresucia._

_Hermione sentada en su cama, curando una profunda herida en su cadera, llorando en silencio del dolor. Tan exhausta que ya ni siquiera podía dormir. Las pesadillas la acechaban y era demasiado riesgoso robar más Poción para Dormir sin Sueños. Y las clases empezarían pronto… ¡Pero nadie debe darse cuenta¡Nadie debe notarlo!_

Con desesperación, Severus luchó contra las defensas que se habían convertido en su celda. ¡Tenía que escapar¡Ya no podía seguir soportándolo! Por primera vez en años, el pánico y el miedo lo hicieron incapaz de pensar y luchó a ciegas, tan sólo para escapar del dolor, el horror, la vergüenza que corría a través de ella. Pero la imagen siguiente lo hizo congelarse en shock.

_Su propia cara, delante de ella, mientras sus manos tomaban sus mangas y la forzaba a mirarlo a los ojos. Su presencia en su mente, forzándola a revivir las imágenes que había plantado para proteger la verdad. Él ahora me odiará, pensó con ella, y sintió el ardiente dolor de la vergüenza y la humillación correr por las venas de Hermione¡me verá como la puta que soy!_

_Sus propios ojos, nublados de odio y asco mientras la apartaba de sí como algo sucio e infectado. ¡Haré lo que hay que hacer¡Haré lo que hay que hacer! La repetición en sus oídos, y luego la sensación de la máscara congelando la expresión de la chica, la fría pasividad del control mientras escuchaba su propia voz, insultándola, y sintió como algo se rompía dentro de ella, algo cálido que aun quedaba de pronto se desvaneció, una pequeña, endeble esperanza se apagó._

_Él lo había hecho. Él le había hecho lo que ningún Mortífago había conseguido hacerle antes. Ella estaba muerta ahora. Podía simplemente dejar de respirar y dejar que la oscuridad la tomara. Y una memoria llenó su mente, aun más fuerte que todas las demás, la silueta de un hombre, agachado en el suelo en la oscuridad, una cara asustada, blanca por la pérdida de sangre, y una voz, temblando de miedo, llamando el nombre de la chica…_

De pronto, Severus se sintió siendo expulsado de la mente de Hermione con un poder tres veces más fuertes que el que él poseía. Algo duro detuvo su caída y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró encima de un sillón de su biblioteca. Nada había cambiado en el cuarto. Pero todo había cambiado en su interior. Buscando desesperadamente a la chica con los ojos, la encontró tirada en el suelo en un montón inerte de ropas, cabello y extremidades. Sus hombros temblaban con fuerza y sus profundos y roncos respiros se mezclaban con los de él.

¡Dios, qué había hecho! Lo único que había querido era dar una mirada a sus verdaderas intenciones, saber por fin su posición. En cambio, la había invadido, violando sus pensamientos y despertando recuerdos demasiado dolorosos para compartir con otros!

¡Que pudiera sentir todo esto y aun así continuar con su misión, que pudiera funcionar como un ser normal y actuar como la niña leal con esas imágenes en su mente!

¿Cómo soportaba eso? Severus nunca había sentido a una persona sufrir tanto dolor y aún vivir.

Su cabeza estaba en blanco. Trató de encontrar algo que decir, cualquier cosa que la hiciera sentir mejor, pero donde normalmente los pensamientos danzarían dentro de su cabeza, ahora no podía ver nada más que esas horribles imágenes, no podía oír nada más que sus gritos, no podía sentir nada más que su miedo y vergüenza.

Pero ella no se movía. No lo miraba ni reaccionaba a nada a su alrededor. Así que Severus se acercó a ella, y lentamente, con vacilación, posó una mano sobre su hombro.

"No me toque", susurró ella, poniéndose de pie como podía y apoyándose débilmente en el respaldo del sillón. "¿Cómo se atreve a tocarme después de lo que me hizo?"

"Lo siento, señorita Granger, yo…"

"No hay excusa para lo que acaba de hacer, _Profesor_", le gritó, convirtiendo el titulo en un insulto que lo golpeó como un puño en el estómago. "Usted no es mejor que ellos. ¡Ellos pueden haber violado mi cuerpo, pero usted acaba de violar mi mente!"

"Yo sé que esto no… Jamás lo habría hecho si… ¡Pero tenía que saber, señorita Granger, tenía que saber!" su voz se elevó en una desesperada súplica de que lo entendiera, mientras sabía que ella no podía perdonarlo, que no podía entenderlo por lo que había hecho. No lo merecía es perdón ni comprensión. ¡Dios, ella no era el monstruo – era él!

"Entonces ahora el mundo puede volver a la normalidad, ahora que Severus Snape ha probado su superioridad a una estudiante sangresucia", dijo ella amargamente, frialdad radiando de sus ojos. "¡Realmente espero que haya valido la pena, Profesor¿Lo hace feliz, saber que no soy tan fuerte como usted, que me han castigado lo suficiente por haberme atrevido a tomar su lugar¿O quiere seguir invadiendo mi mente como si fuera una copia barata de Gringotts¿Tal vez le gustaría tirarme también, para que de verdad me conozca desde adentro hacia fuera?"

Hermione avanzó hacia él, sus ojos brillantes de furia, y abrió la parte superior de su pijama. Severus retrocedió instintivamente de vergüenza y temor, "¡Señorita Granger, por favor!"

"¡Oh, ya veo!", gritó ella, con lagrimas cayendo por su cara que le daban una brillantes sobrenatural a sus ojos, "¿No después de lo que ha visto, Profesor? Ciertamente no querría tocar a una puta como yo¿verdad¿Le da asco? Bueno, yo definitivamente me doy asco a mi misma. ¡Espero que eso le de un poco de satisfacción!"

Severus sólo podía mirarla, sin aliento, demasiado shockeado como para pensar en algo más que el increíble dolor que brillaba en la cara de Hermione.

"¡Podría matarlo por esto!", murmuró, su voz temblando tanto como su cuerpo. "Ya era suficientemente difícil de soportar cuando nadie sabía, pero ahora… Cada vez que Lucius me toque, sentiré sus ojos sobre mí, sabré que usted sabe…"

De pronto, como si lo que había pasado finalmente la golpeara, la cara de Hermione perdió todo el color y se atoró, presionando su mano contra su boca para evitar vomitar. Severus hizo un leve movimiento hacia ella, pero ella lo evitó y corrió fuera del cuarto, subiendo por la escalera. Severus pudo escuchar su puerta cerrarse de un golpe.

Y luego hubo sólo silencio.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: **hola¿me odian mucho por todo lo que se ha demorado este capítulo? Lo sientooooooooo! De verdad! De verdad, deveras, deveritas! 

La vida me tiene al borde del colapso nervioso, no tengo ni un minuto del día para mi misma y ya no sé de donde sacar tiempo. A esto hay que sumarle que la vida para los estudiantes de mi país ha sido... compleja... en estos ultimos dias. (Hay algun lector chileno por aqui? Si los hay, entenderán a lo que me refiero. En todo caso, como estudiante universitaria, adhiero a las demandas estudiantiles "originarias" en un 100)

Bueno, quiero insistir en que pase lo que pase, terminaré esta traducción hasta el último capítulo, aunque me tome años! (No se asusten, no pretendo demorarme años.. jejejeje!) Así que por favor tenganme paciencia! Aprovecho también para agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, sus preciosos comentarios y su apoyo, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz! Y estaré esperando los de este capítulo! ;)

Un abrazo a todos, y ya lo saben: REVIEW!


	12. Distanciándose

**Capítulo 12: Distanciándose.**

Soltando un largo y entrecortado suspiro, Severus se dirigió hacia el sillón y se dejó colapsar sobre el suave y frío cuero.

Levantó su mano derecha y vio que estaba temblando, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y después, cuando nada de eso pareció ayudar, se frotó la cara vigorosamente con ambas manos para devolverle algún tipo de sensación.

Estaba pasmado del shock. Por vez primera en muchos años, Severus Snape estaba congelado. No podía pensar. No podía actuar. Y no podía sentir. Todo su ser estaba centrado en una frase, resonando en su mente una y otra vez: "¡Usted acaba de violar mi mente!"

_¡Eres un monstruo, Severus!_

Vergüenza y culpa lo invadieron, imposibilitándole casi por completo de respirar. Se ahogó en autorecriminacion mientras recordaba en cuerpo tembloroso de Hermione bajo sus manos, sus ruegos para liberarse, para que la dejara en paz, y como él había roto todas sus paredes de defensa, sólo por la necesidad de saber. No había habido respeto en lo que había hecho, no había habido humanidad. Le había quitado todo lo que quedaba en ella, y no había dejado nada.

_¡Un monstruo!_

¡Ella era un ser humano, por el amor de Dios! Apenas una mujer, y su alumna. Él le había prometido protección y cuidado, y luego la había engatusado hacia una situación de la que no podía escapar.

Severus tembló al recordar la amargura de su voz, la profunda resignación. Recordó la vergüenza que ella sentía por lo que había hecho, su vergüenza por haberlo revelado.

"_¿Lo hace feliz, saber que no soy tan fuerte como usted, que me han castigado lo suficiente por haberme atrevido a tomar su lugar?"_

¿Cómo podía creer que él pensaría así?. ¿Que la consideraría débil, o que le desearía esos castigos? _Pero si lo piensas bien, encaja perfectamente con Snape el bastardo ¿o no?_, pensó amargamente, y de nuevo, se vio a si mismo arrinconándola, con furia y odio en sus ojos, escupiendo insultos en su cara…

No era extraño que ella lo creyera capaz de tal arrogancia, de tal odio. ¿Lo suficiente para regocijarse en la miseria de su alumna más brillante? Pero él nunca le había dicho a la chica cuanto admiraba su inteligencia, cuan orgulloso estaba de sus logros académicos. Nunca le había dicho cuan valiente la consideraba.

Y ahora ella estaba escondida en su cuarto, escondiéndose de él. Probablemente secando su corazón de lagrimas. Probablemente peor.

Y todo era su culpa.

Severus intentó levantarse, moverse, subir las escaleras e ir al cuarto de la chica, pero no pudo. Simplemente no podía enfrentarla. ¿Cómo hacerlo después de lo que había visto, después de lo que había hecho?

Temía lo que encontraría cuando la viera. El odio en su cara, la completa desesperanza había sido demasiado para soportarlo. Él no era capaz de ver esa expresión en sus ojos otra vez.

Uno suaves pasos en las escaleras lo sacaron de sus amargos pensamientos. Hermione Granger descendió las escaleras, y Severus se preparó para lo que iba a ver.

Pero no fue la vista que él había esperado. Pues en lugar de una niña deshecha y en pánico, lo que entró a su biblioteca con paso decidido fue una reina. Una reina de hielo.

Su cabeza estaba alta, los hombros rectos y su postura perfecta.

Por la humedad de su cabello, Severus supo que había tomado una ducha. También se había cambiado de ropas y se había puesto su túnica, como para distanciarse a si misma de la atmósfera casual que había compartido hacia menos de una hora.

Jamás él la había visto tan fría, y aunque a estas alturas ya sabía que aquello no era más que una desesperada máscara, que usaba para engañar al mundo, Severus se estremeció. Ella ya no parecía… humana, sino que algo esculpido en mármol y diamantes, demasiado duro para ser tocado. Demasiado duro y eterno para sentir el dolor.

Ella ya no estaba aquí, comprendió Severus en ese momento. Había exiliado los últimos restos de emoción, de lo que la hacía humana, muy lejos a algún lugar escondido que nadie podría nunca encontrar, y ahora no era más que un títere, moviéndose por su propia voluntad, ama y herramienta al mismo tiempo.

Severus se levantó del sillón y se acercó a ella, inseguro y torpe como un escolar. Ella no lo miró, sus ojos observándolo todo en el lugar menos a él. Él quería disculparse, murmurar excusas, cuando su voz, perfectamente tranquila y controlada, lo detuvo.

"Debo disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior, Profesor Snape", anunció Hermione, y absolutamente nada se movió en su cara.

"¿Qué…?", Severus no podía creerle a sus oídos. ¿_Ella_ se estaba disculpando ante él?. ¿Se había vuelto loca?

"Mi agresividad fue infundada. Usted sólo hizo lo que consideró necesario. Ciertamente esto no es algo por lo cual sentirse culpable. Mi reacción fue exagerada."

"Señorita Granger, .¿de qué está hablando?", preguntó Severus, una vez más a punto de ahogarse en la confusión, "¡Sé tan bien como usted que mi comportamiento fue inexcusable! Pero todo lo que le pido es que me deje explicarle, que me de una oportunidad para…"

"No escucharé sus explicaciones", lo interrumpió ella, "Usted hizo lo que había que hacer. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber. Todo lo que quiero saber."

_Haré lo que hay que hacer_, murmuró su voz en los oídos de Severus. ¿Acaso ella consideraba sus acciones nada más que un mal necesario?. ¿Creía que esta parte de la guerra silenciosa, el juego que los espías debían jugar con sus vidas era nada más que necesario?. ¿Creía que había perdido ante él y que tenía que aceptar su derrota?

"Y ahora, Profesor Snape, quisiera irme."

¡Él no podía dejarla ir así!. ¿Pero qué podía hacer que ella no considerará aun otro ataque a sus defensas?. ¿Cómo demonios podía demostrarle que se preocupaba por ella?. ¿Que lo sentía? Severus nunca había sido muy bueno con las disculpas, pero ahora no le era difícil ver su culpa. Ni admitirla.

"Lo siento tanto, señorita Granger. Sé que le hice un gran daño, pero yo…"

Aún, la voz de Hermione no denotaba emoción alguna más que la huella de una fría y cruel diversión.

"Deje de lamentarse, Profesor. Estamos en guerra. Usted hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Es obvio que deben haber victimas. Pero tal vez debiera recordar que no debe destruir las armas de su propio equipo."

_¿Un arma?_ Ella no era ningún arma, por el amor de Dios, ella era su estudiante, una niña que se había visto envuelta en una guerra demasiado grande para ella, aun si luchaba con valentía. ¿Por qué no había dejado que Dumbledore, Minerva o él mismo la ayudaran?. ¿Por qué se había sometido a su crueldad, actuado como si el tuviera el derecho de tratarla como una…?"

Severus sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Un dolor agudo llenaba su mente y le hacía imposible pensar. Sentía deseos de llorar por la injusticia de todo.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijo?", susurró Severus, su voz quebrándose, "¿Por qué me dejó creer que estaba haciendo esto voluntariamente, disfrutándolo? Dios, yo nunca habría…"

"Mi orgullo era lo único que me quedaba, Profesor. ¿Usted conoce la sensación, verdad?"

"Si", la comprensión de lo que le había quitado quemaba en su garganta, "Y desearía que…", se detuvo. Ya no sabía lo que quería. ¿No haberse enterado nunca?. ¿Qué no hubieran puesto a la chica bajo su cuidado?. ¿Qué la guerra nunca hubiera comenzado?

"No cambia nada", respondió ella con frialdad tras un momento, "Absolutamente nada."

"¿Pero cómo puede decir eso?", gritó Severus, tratando de romper su apariencia de terrible calma, sin saber de que otra manera expresar el remordimiento que sentía. _¿Qué me has hecho, niña?., _pensó, _¿Qué has hecho que haga?_, "La creí una puta, un monstruo pervertido mientras que todo el tiempo usted…"

"Pero yo soy una puta, Profesor", su cara inexpresiva, lo miró como si le estuviera enseñando una lección, como si él fuera un idiota que aun no comprendía la cuestión, "Aún vendo mi cuerpo a cambio de información, aun pretendo disfrutar lo que ellos hacen. Me presto para sus juegos. El hecho de si lo disfruto o no, no cambia los hechos. Yo _soy_ el monstruo pervertido que usted me creyó, así que deje de hacer tanto escándalo sobre esto."

El cuerpo de Severus se estremeció de horror cuando el impacto de sus palabras lo golpeó. De pronto, todo tenía sentido. Un terrible sentido. Recordó los sentimientos que había leído en la mente de la chica cuando la había llamado puta aquella primera vez, en esta misma biblioteca. Sus sentimientos de vergüenza y la pequeña, tambaleante luz en su cuerpo que se había extinguido.

Ella no se había sentido avergonzada de las imágenes que él había visto o de las cosas que ella había hecho. Había estado profundamente avergonzada de que _él lo hubiera averiguado_. Que él finalmente la conociera por quien realmente era. Y ella había aceptado su juicio, no para mantener sus secretos ocultos, sino porque lo consideraba verdad. _Puta asquerosa_.

"¡No puede creer esto de verdad!"

"No pudo costear tener ilusiones, Profesor", respondió ella cansadamente, "no soy ninguna joven princesa inocente esperando al héroe en caballo blanco. Me he mezclado con los demonios y eso me hace un demonio. Nunca volveré a estar limpia y blanca y feliz de nuevo. Yo acepto eso. Y usted también debería."

Él entendía demasiado bien. Por años, sus días y noches habían sido envenenados por la culpa y la vergüenza, por el horror de las atrocidades que había cometido. Y esa sensación no cambiaba en lo más mínimo por saber que todo lo que había hecho había sido por el bien de la Orden, que todas sus víctimas habían muerto menos dolorosamente que bajo las manos de otro Mortífago. Aun así, había sabido que era un asesino y que, aunque estuviera sirviendo a la Luz, jamás podría pertenecer a ella por las cosas que había hecho.

Pero escuchar los mismos sentimientos pronunciados por labios tan jóvenes, ver en sus ojos la resignación que él había sentido por todos esos años, era algo distinto. Él no podía dejarla continuar por ese largo camino que lo había conducido a la oscuridad. No podía dejarla morir por dentro como él había muerto, cada noche un poco más, hasta que no fue más que la cáscara de un hombre, la sombra de la noche más oscura.

"¡Estas son tonterías, señorita Granger!. ¡Usted es una víctima! Usted…"

"Yo fui con ellos por mi propia voluntad", lo interrumpió, su voz como acero. "Yo seduje a Lucius, no al revés. No fui secuestrada y violada, yo los invité a ello. Y aunque tengo la opción de huir y esconderme, volveré ahí y continuaré invitándolos. Si eso no me hace una puta, no se qué lo haría. ¿Me deja irme ahora?"

"¡Pero no tiene que seguir haciendo esto! Yo la ayudaré, señorita Granger, hablaré con el Director y le explicaré todo…"

"No necesito su maldita ayuda, Profesor", dijo ella con dureza, "Me las he arreglado bastante bien por mi cuenta antes de que usted empezara a interferir, muchas gracias. No le permitiré que estropee mis planes", su voz se nubló de emoción, de fría furia por su impertinencia, y de cansancio…

"No debe volver, señorita Granger", dijo Severus, y por primera vez desde que ella había vuelto a la biblioteca, su voz sonaba calmada. No había forma de que él pudiera obtener perdón de parte de ella, no había forma de deshacer el daño que le había causado.

Pero si había una manera en que él podía asegurarse de que la vida de la chica no terminara así. Había una forma de rescatarla, aunque ella no quisiera que él la rescatara. Aunque ello significara herirla una vez más, usar el terrible conocimiento que había adquirido en su contra.

"No puedo permitirle seguir haciendo esto. No ahora que sé…"

"Ya se lo dije. Nada ha cambiado. No para mí. Y ciertamente no arriesgaré el desenlace de esta guerra para no herir sus sentimientos", le dijo ella, el sarcasmo golpeándolo como una cachetada.

"No por mis sentimientos, señorita Granger. ¡Hágalo por usted!", Severus intentó discutir, "¡Usted es aun tan joven, hay tanto que podría hacer con su vida! No la bote a la basura…"

"¿Me pide que ponga mi vida por sobre la de los pobres niños y niñas muggles que son torturados en este mismo momento?. ¿Por sobre la de mis compañeros de Gryffindor?. ¿De sus Slytherins?. ¡Todos ellos pueden morir si esta guerra continúa!. ¿Y qué hay de Draco?. ¿Y Harry, Ron, y Ginny? Todos ellos ya han sufrido bastante. Han visto demasiado para su edad. Y si puedo ponerle fin a todo, si puedo evitar la batalla final ¿realmente espera que me siente a disfrutar mi _vida_?"

Era divertido, pensó Severus, en alguna pervertida y oscura forma. Él podría haber dicho esas palabras con ella, podría haber hecho el discurso en lugar de ella. Hermione reflejaba sus propios pensamientos, sus propias creencias tan perfectamente. Y Severus perfectamente sabía lo que la esperaba en este camino para salvar al mundo.

La oscuridad, el miedo, la locura. Y, finalmente, la resignación.

Severus no dejaría que le pasara a ella, ahora que había vuelto a conocer los placeres de la vida, ahora que finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo que había renunciado por todos esos largos y solitarios años. Era un gran paso, comprendió Severus, ser finalmente capaz de sentir el duelo de la vida que había perdido. ¿Podría recordarle a ella lo que iba a perder?

"¿Pero y que hay de usted, señorita Granger?. ¿No ha sufrido demasiado usted también?."

Sus ojos se encontraron en ese momento, y mirando en la profundidad almendrada de los de ella, Severus vio… nada.

"Yo ya estoy muerta, Profesor", dijo Hermione, y no había drama en su voz, ni amargura. Era la constatación de un hecho para ella, nada más. "Mi cuerpo aun se mueve, pero no queda nada en mi interior que pueda seguir."

"No le creo", murmuró Severus, recordando el fuego en sus ojos y en su voz hace sólo unas horas. "¡Yo sé que queda algo, y no voy a permitir que lo mate!. ¡Convenceré a Albus de protegerla, aunque tenga que contarle todo!"

"Si le dice una palabra al Director acerca de su "sesión de legilimencia" conmigo, dejaré Hogwarts y jamás regresaré, Profesor. Délo por seguro. Si me entero de que le informó acerca de esto, ni usted ni nadie más de esta escuela me volverá a ver. ¡Y creame, _me enteraré_!"

Severus no lo dudaba. Jamás volvería a dudar de sus habilidades. Pero él no era del tipo de rendirse tan fácilmente, tampoco.

"Entonces encontraré otra forma de convencerlo, señorita Granger. ¡Quédese aquí!", le ordenó.

Sin importarle que ella pudiera verlo, se precipitó hacia el manto de la chimenea de la biblioteca y sacó un poco de polvo flú de su bolsillo. No se detuvo a considerar que estaba traicionando su conexión flú secreta ante ella, sino que le ladró "oficina del Director" a la chimenea y metió a ella.

Severus no se volvió a mirar la extraña expresión que había en la cara de Hermione mientras lo veía marcharse.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**¡Lo hice!. ¡Actualización en menos de dos semanas! XD 

El proximo capítulo es un poquito más largo así que no creo que lo tenga tan pronto, pero intentaré ser tan eficiente como en este cap! ;)

...Tengo un _pequeño_ problema con la puntuación al subir los capitulos. A veces por alguna razón que no logro explicarme, en el capitulo publicado no aparecen algunas comas, signos de interrogación, de exclamación, o puntos. La única solución que he logrado encontrar hasta ahora es poner un punto después del signo que desaparece, por eso van a ver algunas cosas raras como signos exclamación seguidos de puntos, comas seguidas de puntos, etc. Si alguien conoce una forma más eficiente de arreglar esto, agradecería la ayuda!

Aunque ya suena un poco repetitivo a estas alturas, no puedo evitar decirlo:. ¡muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz!. :o)

(y pobre Sev... esta al borde del colapso mental absoluto...)


	13. Haciendo los Gestos de la Vida

**Capítulo 13: Haciendo los Gestos de la Vida**.

Dos horas después de que Snape la dejara parada sola en su biblioteca, Hermione entró a su propio cuarto por primera vez en semanas. Cuidadosamente, situó su mochila en un costado del escritorio y luego se sentó en uno de los sillones junto al fuego.

Se hubiera transportado a su cuarto directamente por flú, pero a diferencia de su Profesor de Pociones, nadie había pensado en conectar secretamente su chimenea a la red, y ella no había estado dispuesta a enfrentar el riesgo de una entrada oficial a su cuarto.

Algo dentro de ella ansiaba reclinarse en la suavidad de su sillón, cerrar los ojos y simplemente dejarse caer. Pero no podía permitirlo. Más que nunca necesitaba cada gramo de energía que poseía, y lamentarse en los eventos de esta noche la privaría de esa energía.

No iba a pensar en ello, no iba a recordar como se había quedado mirando tras de él cuando Snape salió por la chimenea, como se había quedado parada sin ver; una parte de ella aun helada de shock, una parte aullando de miedo, dolor y horror tras la pared mental que se había creado dentro de si misma. Y una última parte, siempre fria y calculadora, que había registrado inmediatamente las implicancias de su salida. El hecho de que él, a pesar de sus propias palabras, _estaba_ conectado a la red flú. El hecho de que había una salida de su recamara.

Se había quedado parada en la biblioteca por un largo tiempo, sin moverse, sin sentarse, toda su voluntad concentrada en un solo objetivo: salir de ahí. Pero a pesar de que ahora sabía cómo, aun le faltaban los medios. No había polvos flú en ningún sitio, aunque incluso buscó en el cuarto privado de Snape. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a quebrar los hechizos protectores de su laboratorio, dado que temía que ello lo alertara inmediatamente. No necesitaba aun más conflicto por ahora.

Entonces, después de casi una hora, él había regresado. Hermione había esperado que la visita al Director hubiera aplacado las emociones de su Maestro de Pociones, pero Severus Snape se veía tan furioso y resuelto como antes.

Aun sin haber participado en la charla, Hermione sabía exactamente lo que había pasado. Snape, atacando al Director, exigiendole que la liberara de sus deberes de espia, que la mantuviera a salvo. Por la fuerza, si era necesario. Y la respuesta tranquila y controlada del Director, con una huella de tristeza en sus ojos azules, explicándole a su confiable amigo que no había alternativa y que no podían prescindir de ella. Furia impotente en los ojos de Snape mientras ansiaba por decirle a Dumbledore lo que había visto en su mente. Pero las palabras de la chica lo detenian. Él sabia de lo que ella era capaz.

Habían discutido por un largo tiempo, mas Hermione había podido leer la respuesta del Director en la cara de su profesor. Dumbledore no iba a detenerla. Pero Snape no era de los que se dan fácilmente por vencidos.

"Lo prohibo", gruñó, sonando como si mismo por primera vez desde que habían comenzado las alucinaciones, "¡el Director puede pensar que tiene derecho a tomar esta decisión por usted, pero no saldrá de esta biblioteca hasta que haya cambiado de opinión, señorita Granger!"

Hermione arqueó una ceja ante eso, y dejó una expresión de divertida condescendencia jugar en su cara, "¿Está tratando de chantajearme para mi propio bien, Profesor?"

"¡No la dejaré continuar, señorita Granger! Sería un crimen dejarla hacer esto, y mientras yo esté aquí, tal crimen no sucederá en Hogwarts."

"Entonces debería considerar renunciar a su puesto", le había contestado ella, y luego habia caminado lentamente hacia la chimenea. Los ojos de Snape la siguieron, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en convencerla como para notar algo.

"Terminará con esta locura hoy mismo, señorita Granger."

"No lo creo."

Hermione ya había llegado hasta la chimenea, y sus ojos estaban fijos en el lugar donde el dedo de Snape había tocado el mármol blanco. Repentinamente, todo su cuerpo cobró vida al darse la vuelta y estirar una mano hacia Snape.

"Accio polvos flú", gritó, y antes de que Snape pudiera reaccionar, la pequeña bolsa con el polvo gris estaba en manos de la chica.

"¡Revoco!"

Ante los ojos atónitos de Snape, sus huellas digitales en la chimenea comenzaron a brillar con una luz verde brillante. Parecian los dedos de un fantasma, marcando el mármol con su tacto. Hermione lanzó un poco de polvos a las llamas y éstas se volvieron verdes, como los dedos fantasmales.

"Salón de Transformaciones", dijo ella en una voz clara, y se alistó para entrar.

Él no había intentado detenerla; si no había podido o no había querido, Hermione no lo sabía.

"Señorita Granger", la había llamado, mientras ella ya estaba en camino, "Si se va ahora, no me sentiré responsable por su futuro. ¡No tendré nada que ver con su patética guerra privada!. ¡No cuente conmigo para salvarla de nuevo de su propia estupidez!"

Hermione resopló enojada al recordar estas palabras. ¿Qué iba a querer ella con él¿Había hecho algo para ayudarla? Todo su sufrimiento había sido causado por él. Él la había expuesto, herido, mortificado con cada movimiento. No, estaba mucho mejor sin Severus Snape amenazando entre las sombras.

Esa era la razón por la que había entrado en la chimenea sin una mirada atrás. La razón por la que no se había vuelto a mirar la expresión desesperada y perdida en la cara de su Profesor.

El salón de transformaciones al que había entrado por flú no estaba lejos de su cuarto privado. Ella sabía que el Director probablemente esperaba su reporte, pero su necesidad de privacidad y silencio era más grande que cualquier sentimiento de deber en ese momento.

Pero cuando iba a salir del salón, una sombra oscureció el marco de la puerta.

"Profesora McGonagall", Hermione la saludó despacio, el nerviosismo apretando su garganta. Una mirada a la cara de la mujer le dijo que ya lo sabía todo, y se preparó para la ola de emociones que seguramente la atacaría ahora. No podía soportar una dosis de sentimentalismo Gryffindor ahora.

"Señorita Granger", la profesora asintió, su voz delatando nada más que la usual eficiencia, "es bueno verla levantada y de buena salud nuevamente."

"No puedo decirle lo bien que se siente", había contestado ella, agradablemente sorprendida del autocontrol de su profesora.

"Asi lo creo", respondió McGonagall, y una calida sonrisa iluminó su cara por un momento, "Hay algo que quisiera mostrarle, señorita Granger. Si me acompañara por un momento, por favor."

Hermione hubiera preferido declinar la oferta, pero discutirlo probablemente hubiera tomado más tiempo que simplemente aceptar. Así que asintió y siguió a su profesora fuera del salón y hacía su oficina privada.

"Creo que un lugar privado, alejado de los ojos entrometidos de sus compañeros, simplificaría su tarea, señorita Granger", dijo McGonagall mientras abría una puerta a la derecha de su oficina, "Y como ha llegado a mi conocimiento que le he ofrecido – en secreto – una posición como mi aprendiz, me he tomado la libertad de preparar este cuarto para usted. Puede proporcionarle una contraseña a su elección, y una conexión flú entre su cuarto y esta habitación puede establecerse fácilmente. No sería tan difícil para usted entrar y salir del castillo. Sientase libre de usarlo cuando quiera. Yo no la molestaré aquí."

Sin saber que decir, Hermione se había quedado mirando el pequeño cuarto, agradablemente amueblado, sus ojos subitamente ardiendo con lagrimas no derramadas. La simple generosidad de este gesto la había abrumado, y no sabía como reaccionar.

"Profesora, yo…"

"Yo sé, señorita Granger, que hay cosas demasiado terribles para simplemente hablarlas. No la molestaré con mis preguntas o emociones. Uno no debe molestar a una leona en su caza. Entiendo lo que usted hace, y si alguna vez necesitara ayuda, acuda a mi. Sin importar la hora o la situación. Y ahora", dijo la Profesora, apoyando por un momento su mano en el hombro de Hermione, "Me temo que es momento de corregir ensayos. Slytherins", McGonagall sonrió y se dio la vuelta, lista para retirarse.

"Profesora", llamó Hermione, "Acerca de la posición de aprendiz…"

"Comprendo sus razones, señorita Granger", respondió la profesora, y sus ojos una vez más hicieron contacto con los de su estudiante. La calidez y confianza que expresaban le dolió a Hermione en su interior, "Y, si puedo decirlo, si algún dia se presentase la oportunidad para tomar tal decisión, me sentiría honrada de aceptarla como mi aprendiz. Que duerma bien, querida."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días se conviertieron en semanas mientras Hermione seguía luchando. Regresar a los Mortifagos fue difícil, más difícil de lo que ella había pensado. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a no sentir dolor como para no extrañar su corto periodo de convalecencia en las recamaras de Snape. Pero se las arreglaba. Hermione podía arreglarselas con cualquier cosa, si tan solo la gente la dejara sola, si no la cuestionaban y debilitaban.

Así que evitó cualquier contacto personal, cualquier charla o gesto de amistad. No podía arriesgar ser descubierta de nuevo, y su habilidad de actuar se estaba debilitando en estos dias.

Nadie más que McGonagall aceptaba su viva frialdad y simplemente la dejaba ser. Parecía estar convencida de que Hermione tenía el derecho de manejar las cosas como quisiera. La profesora jamás entró al cuarto privado que le había proporcionado a su alumna, y Hermione estaba agradecida de su discreción, tan agradecida como podía estar.

El Director le ofrecía una silla y chocolate caliente cuando Hermione iba a reportar los ultimos eventos, y curaba las heridas que ella decidía mostrarle de vez en cuando, nada más que para darle la sensación de control sobre su estado. Frecuentemente, el Director sólo se quedaba sentado mientras ella tomaba su chocolate, observándola y esperando que Hermione se abriera con él. Pero la chica estaba acostumbrada a mucha más presión que tan sólo los preocupados ojos azules de este anciano hombre, y entonces nada más le sonreia, disfrutando del calido dulzor de su bebida, en silencio, hasta que el Director se rendía y la dejaba marcharse.

Con Draco era lo más difícil. Eran necesarias palabras crueles para alejarlo de ella, palabras de frialdad y rechazo;y el dolor de su amigo, sus miradas interrogantes la seguian cada vez que tenían clases juntos o que se topaban en el Gran Salón. Hermione evitaba su mirada. Había tantos sentimientos en ella y la chica se sentía tan muerta en estos dias, que temía que se notara en su cara.

Asi que se mantuvo alejada de todos ellos, excepto de Harry y Ron, a quienes tenía que soportar. No podía arriesgar que uno de los futuros Mortífagos corriera a su Amo a decirle que ella había peleado con aquellos que debía supervisar. Pero era difícil escuchar sus conversaciones y quejas, reir con ellos y no mostrar su intranquilidad.

¡Eran niños, por el amor de Dios! Estúpidos y ciegos ante lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor de ellos, y a Hermione le resultaba difícil mostrarles paciencia. Ahora sabía como se había sentido Snape frecuentemente acerca de ellos, y frecuentemente se veia tentada a descontar puntos por falta de madurez.

Ellos notaron algo, por supuesto. No era posible mantener el nivel de agotamiento que Hermione estaba sintiendo completamente escondido de ellos. Harry estaba demasiado atento para su gusto. Pero ella se sumergía en su bien conocido rol de Hermione la sabelotodo y pretendía que los exámenes que se acercaban lentamente la estaban volviendo loca. Pero nada podría haber estado más lejos de su mente.

Hermione seguía funcionando como una máquina, tan sólo su disciplina y orgullo la mantenían a través de noches y días de intensa faena. No descansaba, no se daba tiempo para reflexionar o recordar. Una voz, pequeña y aguda, le hablaba desde dentro, diciendole que no podría durar así para siempre, que se estaba llevando a la ruina. Ella no escuchaba.

Había empezado a preformular sus deberes en su cabeza mientras las clases o las comidas le impedian escribir; recitaba recetas o poemas mientras charlaba con sus "amigos". Cualquier cosa para evitar que las voces en su interior se volvieran demasiado fuertes o poderosas.

En algún lugar en la oscuridad habitaba escondida la desesperación, un abismo tan negro que no se atrevía ni siquiera a acercársele. Temía que la fuera a absorber, que perdería todo el control si se dejaba ir demasiado.

No se permitía a si misma admitir cuanto ansiaba calidez humana, que alguien la tocara con compasión, sin intentar inflingirle miedo o terror. No se permitía admitir cuanto extrañaba a Snape.

Él nunca le hablaba. Hermione ya no levantaba la mano en sus clases, y él no parecía notar que ella seguia ahí. Sus ojos pasaban sobre ella como si no fuera nada más que una mesa vacía. La enfurecía experimentar la arrogancia de su Profesor, la eficiencia con que la había borrado de su vida. Parecía como si esas semanas en sus recamaras nunca hubiera pasado, y su indiferencia le dolía cuando pensaba en lo mucho que le había costado.

Pero Hermione tenía otros problemas además de Snape. Voldemort se estaba volviendo impaciente, sus castigos eran cada vez más prontos y crueles. Exigía información, entrada a Hogwarts y la muerte del traidor Snape, y ella no podía darle lo que quería. Al mismo tiempo, aun no parecía confiar en ella completamente, al menos no lo suficiente para arriesgar presentarle su plan, su gran plan para terminar la guerra y su sufrimiento.

Los otros Mortífagos presentaban un peligro también. Estaban tan ansiosos de complacer a su Señor como reacios a dejar que una sangresucia les ganara. Algunos de ellos estaban vigilando Hogwarts, poniendo hechizos espías tan bien escondidos y protegidos que el Director no podía removerlos sin arriesgar exponer a Hermione. En más de una ocasión algunos Mortífagos habían logrado entrar a los terrenos de Hogwarts, aunque el castillo seguía estando a salvo de ellos.

Pero no sólo los Mortífagos le estaban causando dolores de cabeza, ya que las mismas personas que trataba de proteger, Harry y Ron, parecían estar haciendo todo lo posible para hacer su trabajo aun más difícil.

Los chicos habían empezado a escaparse y rondar el castillo por las noches, y mientras que eso había sido un hábito suyo en primer año, se había vuelto peor y peor durante los primeros meses de su séptimo año. Visitar las cocinas o la torre de astronomia no parecía suficiente para ellos en estos días.

Se retaban mutuamente a llegar hasta el Gran Salón de noche, jugaban ajedrez en la mesa de los profesores o en las mazmorras donde Snape rondaba los pasillos. La vida parecía un gran juego para ellos, nada más, y cuando Hermione cojeaba de regreso en las noches, herida y maltratada, tenía que contenerse para no golpearlos, porque podía oírlos fanfarronear aun a través de la puerta que conectaba su cuarto con la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Harry y Ron se mantenían alejados de ella más frecuentemente ahora, sabiendo que ella no toleraría su comportamiento, que les hablaría de disciplina, de los deberes escolares, y de todas las otras cosas aburridas que estaban tratando de olvidar.

Hermione trataba de controlar su rabia, realmente trataba, pero cuando escuchó lo que Harry y Ron estaban planeando, tres semanas después de su confrontación con Snape, algo hizo corto circuito dentro de ella.

Querían escaparse al campo de Quidditch y hacer un picnic ahí, en la mitad de la noche. ¡Salir del castillo sin protección, ir a un lugar donde las defensas estaban reducidas, porque frecuentemente recibían visitantes de fuera de Hogwarts para los partidos de Quidditch!

Lo mismo hubiera sido que fueran a la guarida Voldemort y gritaran: "Aquí estamos"

Y querían que ella los acompañara. Porque "un descanso de los estudios" le haría bien. Porque "trabajar tanto no era normal". Romper todas las reglas al parecer si lo era, sin embargo.

"¡Estoy harta de su estupidez!" gritó Hermione tras escuchar su emocionado parloteo por cinco minutos, sonando, para Harry y Ron, muy parecida a Snape, "¿Qué no saben que cualquier Mortífago que quiera puede entrar a los patios del castillo?. ¿No saben lo peligroso que es esto?"

"En realidad no es tan peligroso, 'Mione", había respondido Ron despreocupadamente, "no ha habido mucha actividad de los Mortífagos últimamente, y como sea, un chico debe divertirse un poco…"

"¿No ha habido mucha actividad?. ¡Ustedes simplemente no saben de los ataques porque no les preocupa! Hay gente muriendo ahí afuera para salvarlos aquí, gente poniendo sus vidas en la línea por ustedes cada día ¿y así es como les agradecen?. ¿Siendo niños, haciendo bromas, ignorando sus responsabilidades?. ¿Cuánta gente más tendrá que morir por ustedes antes de que decidan crecer, me pueden decir eso?"

Un silencio glacial fue la respuesta a su arranque. Sólo ahora Hermione se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero no quería retirarlo. Había querido decir cada palabra. Sabía que si Voldemort se enteraba de esto, ella sería castigada por no informarle, tal vez asesinada. ¿Y todo por una noche de diversión?

Harry se había puesto pálido con sus palabras, mientras que la cara de Ron estaba roja de rabia. Ambos le dieron una mirada de profundo disgusto y aborrecimiento, luego se dieron la vuelta y salieron por la puerta del retrato.

Hermione suspiró y se dejó caer en uno de los sofás. La muerte de Sirius Black aún era un punto delicado para Harry, algo de lo que no hablaba mucho. Aun se sentía culpable por la caída de su padrino a través del velo, y con sus palabras, Hermione implícitamente había confirmado esa culpa.

Pero era la verdad ¿o no?. Sirius había sido tan impulsivo y emocional como Harry, precipitándose cuando debería haberse quedado a pensar. Y Harry _si_ había causado estragos esa noche, todo por su complejo de "debo salvar el mundo" y su creencia de que no se podía confiar en los adultos.

Herminione suspiró nuevamente. Lo que había dicho era verdad. Pero ellos iban a odiarla ahora, y aunque no había podido hablar con ellos abiertamente en un largo tiempo, le dolía perder a sus amigos así.

Pero habían otras preocupaciones. Sobrevivir el día siguiente, por ejemplo. Ser odiada por Harry y Ron no era nada comparado con causarle a Voldemort el menor de los disgustos.

Se quedó despierta toda la noche, sentada en la Sala Común y mirando por la ventana. Cuando Harry y Ron regresaron, alrededor de las seis de la mañana, lo hicieron con ruido, alardes y fuertes carcajadas, y Hermione supo que su aventura nocturna no iba a permanecer en secreto por mucho tiempo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sus temores fueron confirmados demasiado pronto. Hermione acababa de salir del salón de Transformaciones, con Harry y Ron manteniendo tanta distancia entre ellos y ella como era posible, cuando un fuerte dolor golpeó su brazo.

Hermione se deslizó a un salón vacío. No tenía que levantarse la manga para ver qué había causado el dolor, pero lo hizo de todas maneras. La Marca Tenebrosa vibraba en su blanca piel, como algún animal salido de sus pesadillas.

La chica maldijo, cuidadosamente volvió a cubrir con ropa la marca, y salió del salón con pasos acelerados. Caminando desde el castillo hasta el borde de los patios de Hogwarts, donde las protecciones de anti-aparición ya no funcionaban, recogió su túnica de mortífaga que había escondido ahí para las ocasiones en que no podía ir a su cuarto a buscar una.

No necesitaba una máscara. No le era permitida. Nada de secreto para una sangresucia.

Luego se apareció, y se encontró en una recámara de piedra, dentro de un círculo cuyos deslindes estaban marcados por mármol negro. Era el único lugar en el "palacio" de Voldemort donde era posible aparecerse, y estaba fuertemente protegido como siempre. Hermione siguió a los hombres en túnicas que le hicieron señas para que los acompañara por varios grupos de escaleras, hasta el cuarto del trono de las mazmorras.

Ella le había puesto este nombre en silencio, pero le calzaba muy bien a la oscura cámara sin ventanas, con su sombría majestad. Los Mortífagos si que tenían una tendencia melodramática, y este cuarto la mostraba demasiado bien.

Hermione había intentado determinar su ubicación incontables veces, pero parecía no haber ventanas en este edificio, y todos los hechizos localizadores habían fallado. Y ella tampoco podía ser localizada por otros desde afuera, como lo había intentado una noche con Dumbledore. Todo el asunto parecía ser a prueba de tontos.

Aunque Voldemort, sentado en su trono como en una novela de horror, ciertamente no era ningún tonto.

La disposición del círculo interno, de pie a lo largo de las paredes de la recamara y dejando un lugar libre justo en frente del Señor Oscuro, no dejaba duda alguna de que esta noche se trataría sólo de ella. Hermione había sido llamada para ser castigada, y tendría suerte de poder salir viva. Aun así, preparándose para lo que estaba por venir, entró al espacio libre y, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, se arrastró hacia Voldemort.

Su voz la detuvo antes de que pudiera besar la punta de su túnica de seda negra.

"Ha llegado a mi atención que tus _amigos_ han decidido emprender una pequeña aventura. ¿Asumo que lo sabías?", la voz era suave, silbante, y causaba temblores en el cuerpo de Hermione. Ella sabía lo que esta voz iba a ordenar.

Temiendo lo inevitable, Hermione de todas maneras negó con la cabeza, "Me enteré muy tarde, Milord. De otra forma le hubiera informado inmediatamente…"

"Tienes que saber todo lo que sucede en Hogwarts, pequeña puta sangresucia", bramó Voldemort, "¡No te mantengo viva para saciar los instintos más básicos de mis Mortífagos! Al menos… no sólo para eso."

Risas sofocadas de los hombres vestidos de negro respondieron a su broma.

Entonces Voldemort sonrió, y fue la visión más escalofriante que Hermione había visto. No tuvo que fingir el quejido de pánico que escapó de sus labios – salió de forma bastante natural.

"Dejame darte una pequeña probada de lo que te espera si fallas en serme útil"

Cuando las primeras olas de dolor la golpearon, Hermione se mordió los labios para mantenerse en silencio, pero pronto no pudo evitar que sus gritos escaparan. La sangre nublaba su vistay y su cuerpo se retorcia y convulsionaba como algo que ya no pertenecía a ella.

Entre medio de los gritos y sollozos, Hermione le juró lealtad, agradeciéndole por su "justo castigo". A estas alturas le salía de forma natural. Había una pequeña parte en su mente que se mantenía alerta, aun cuando el resto de ella aullaba de dolor, y esa parte decía las palabras correctas y hacía las cosas correctas sin importar lo que pasara. Esta era la parte que la había mantenido con vida incontables veces.

"¡Únanse, mis fieles sirvientes!", invitó finalmente el Señor Oscuro a su Círculo Interno, y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en pánico. Nunca había sido tan terrible antes. "¡Enseñémosle a la puta sangresucia una lección que jamás olvidará!"

Mientras la torturaban, los ojos inyectados de sangre de Hermione iban de la cara de un Mortífago al siguiente.

Macnair. Una oleada de Cruciatus que incendió todo su cuerpo.

Crabbe. Hechizos cortantes que convirtieron su piel en un revoltijo rojo.

Goyle. Cuchillos invisibles atacando sus piernas y bazos.

No hubo piedad, ni arrepentimiento. Ni siquiera lujuria o emoción en la mayoría de sus caras. Ella no era un ser humano, se dio cuenta mientras se retorcía y arrastraba bajo sus hechizos. Era un pedazo de carne, un perro irrespetuoso que tenía que ser castigado por su propio bien.

Entonces se encontró con la mirada de Lucius y encontró una terrible ira sus ojos. Rabia y nerviosismo. Él la había traído aquí, podía leerlo en sus ojos, él la había presentado al Señor Oscuro. Ella estaba arriesgando la posición de Lucius con él. Cada mala conducta de Hermione sería redirigida hacia él.

Además, estaban desfigurando a su juguete.

Y por un momento, con el pequeño, insignificante poder que él le había dado sobre si a través de sus temores, Hermione se convirtió en la señora de su destino. El dolor no era nada para ella en este momento de calma, tan solo algo que podían hacerle a su cuerpo. Ella aun podía manipularlos, y Malfoy, el más poderoso de ellos, le pertenecía. Si dejar de mirarlo, Hermione dejó que su lengua se asomara por sus labios, y en un gesto lento, casi sensual, lamió la sangre de sus labios magullados.

Hermione pudo ver la excitación de Malfoy en sus ojos, en la forma en que sujetó su varita con más fuerza y en su voz enronquecida, gritándole maleficios, y por un momento, sintió ganas de reír.

_Me estoy volviendo loca,_ advirtió en un momento de suprema claridad. _No falta mucho, y entonces realmente seré uno de ellos. ¡Estoy empezando a disfrutar esto! _Y mientras pensaba esto, podía ver el tunel oscuro al que estaba descendiendo, lejos de sus amigos, de Hogwarts y de la simple paz de la amistad, lejos de la cordura y la vida con sentido. _¡Que alguien me ayude!. ¡Me estoy muriendo!._

Y entonces, un nuevo dolor la golpeó, y todo su ser se quebró en miles de pedazos de agonía.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de la Traductora:. **¡lo sé!. ¡Ha pasado demasiado tiempo!. Sólo puedo decirles que de verdad lo siento mucho pero no había podido actualiar antes; estuve de viaje y me quedé sin internet en mi casa, pero ahora que entré a clases de nuevo puedo seguir subiendo capitulos desde los computadores de la Universidad... para congraciarme con ustedes, les tengo una buena noticia: los proximos dos capitulos ya están listos y voy a subirlos uno por semana. El siguiente capitulo lo subiré el viernes y así sucesivamente. ¿Me perdonarán por toda la demora?. ¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiii?. :)

Bueno, aparte de mis desesperadas disculpas, quiero agradecer a toda la gente que ha seguido enviando sus reviews a pesar de todo. ¡Espero las de este capitulo! Besos a todos, y me despido, profundamente arrepentida por hacerlos esperar tanto...


	14. La Vida Puede Ser Graciosa

**Capítulo 14: La vida puede ser divertida  **

Era casi medianoche cuando Hermione volvió al castillo, e incluso sellar el pasadizo secreto era casi demasiado para su fuerza perdida.

No podía sentir más que un atisbo de magia dentro de ella, su pulso era irregular y casi inexistente.

Le llevó cinco minutos cerrar la puerta y tocar las piedras con su varita para reactivar el hechizo ocultador. Sus manos estaban ensangrentadas al igual que su varita, y necesitó descansar contra la pared con los jirones que quedaban de su capa colocados cuidadosamente entre su sangrante espalda y la fría piedra antes de que encontrara la fuerza necesaria para limpiar las manchas rojas de la puerta secreta.

Su cuerpo estaba traicionándola en un sentido tan literal que casi lo encontró divertido.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el largo corredor de las mazmorras seguido de los cientos de escalones hasta la torre Gryffindor.

No era capaz de subir.

Sus ojos parpadearon hacia el cruce que conducía al salón de Snape, y sacudió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

Definitivamente no era una opción. Él había dejado muy claro que lo que le pasara no tenía nada que ver con él, y ella no acudiría a él por ayuda.

Nunca.

¿Pero cómo llegar a su habitación, a la seguridad de su cama y al agua limpia y al jabón?**  
**

Las escaleras estaban fuera de discusión. Había aprendido muchos encantamientos de levantamiento para evitar de estar clavada en las mazmorras con una pierna rota, pero su condición en ese momento no le permitía ningún tipo de magia, salvo los hechizos más fáciles. 

_Usa un encantamiento sencillo_, se dijo a sí misma con severidad. _Nada complejo. _ _Pero cual… _

De repente un recuerdo llegó a ella, de Harry sentado y melancólico en la biblioteca sobre un pesado libro con la desesperación en sus ojos… 

"Un hechizo simple…", murmuraba una y otra vez mientras se revolvía el pelo, convirtiéndolo en un caos mayor. "Uno simple. ¿Pero a cual te refieres, Sirius?"

Cuarto año. El torneo de los tres magos. Primera prueba. No habían conseguido encontrar un hechizo contra el dragón, pero a Harry finalmente se le había ocurrido otra solución. 

Ahora, Hermione levantó una mano temblante.

"Accio Saeta de Fuego", gruñó, sintiendo la sangre de su boca mojar su lengua.

Hermione no estaba segura de si la escoba de Harry realmente podría encontrarla, y esperó tensa. Pero entonces sintió la pulida madera del mango en su mano, antes incluso de que sus ojos se adueñaran en las delgadas formas de la Saeta de Fuego y suspiró tranquila. 

Torpemente subió a la escoba, su mano buena apretó el mango mientras su brazo y rodilla se arrastraban inservibles a su vista. Ella siembre había odiado montar en escoba, pero ahora agradecía a Harry por todas y cada una de las lecciones que le había forzado a tomar. El paseo fue torpe y doloroso, y sólo la pura suerte la mantuvo a salvo de caer unas pocas veces, pero cuando finalmente alcanzó la puerta de su habitación no podían haber pasado más de quince minutos.

Suspirando de alivio, desmontó y tuvo que ahogar un quejido cuando sus rodillas se rompieron bajo ella y calló al suelo. _Limpieza,_ se ordenó a si misma hastiada, y forzó a sus gimientes músculos a moverse, _y deshazte de la escoba. _

Con un golpe de su varita la mandó de vuelta a la torre Gryffindor. En el mejor de los casos los chicos de séptimo estarían dormidos ya cuando la Saeta de Fuego de Harry se extravió y ninguno de ellos se habría dado cuenta.

El suelo estaba rojo con su sangre y Hermione no podía aplicar el hechizo limpiador correctamente. Tuvo que aplicarlo tres veces y su concentración menguaba. Negras gotas estaban bailando delante de sus ojos y se forzó a si misma a volver a una posición erguida.

Solo unos pasos más y estaría a salvo. Hermione maldijo su propia debilidad. Podía hacerlo¡maldición! Solo unos pasos más…

En algún lugar de la oscuridad, hubo un sonido.

Hermione se quedó rígida, su pié se quedó en el aire, no se atrevía a respirar. ¡Ahí estaba otra vez! El crujido de de una vieja y oxidada puerta moviéndose lentamente en sus bisagras. Una puerta… ¡o un retrato girándose a un lado para permitir salir!

Ignorando todo el dolor y sucumbiendo al pánico, Hermione se apresuró a llegar a su propio retrato, colocó su mano en la vieja lona y murmuró su contraseña.

El resonante sonido de pasos llegó a sus oídos cuando el retrato se balanceaba para admitirla. Estaba de casi dentro cuando su rodilla se desplomó bajo ella. Un jadeo de dolor se escapó de sus demacrados labios. ¡Nadie debía verla!

Con un último y desesperado esfuerzo, se arrastró fuera del agujero abierto y empujó el retrato para que se cerrara.

Hermione se tumbó en la oscuridad, jadeando y cuidando su rodilla, sin siquiera atreverse a gemir y escuchó los pasos que avanzaban lentamente hacia su puerta.

¿Habría limpiado el suelo lo suficiente?. ¿Habría trazas de sangre en el retrato?. ¡No había pensado en limpiarse las manos antes de tocarlo! Qué pasaría si…

_¡Calma Hermione! Es probablemente un estudiante merodeando después del toque de queda. Ni siquiera mirará a tu retrato. Estás perfectamente a salvo… _

Pero entonces una voz cortó su discurso tranquilizador, y la chica pensó que su corazón dejaría de latir.

"¿Hermione?"

Era Ron, definitivamente, no había duda de quien era el propietario de esa voz.

El pánico creció en ella. Él no la había visto ¿verdad¿Sabía que ella estaba allí, y en qué estado?

"¡Hermione! Sé que estás ahí ¡abre la puerta!"

¡Pero no podía! Demonios, ni siquiera podía moverse. Y no es que estuviera exactamente presentable…

"Vi la Saeta de Fuego desaparecer y volver, y he visto tu puerta cerrarse cuando he girado la esquina. ¡Deja de fingir que no estás ahí!"

Ella esperó en silencio a que él se marchaba. Quizás Ron pensaría que se había equivocado.

"Bien, no me dejes entrar si piensas que esto es divertido" dijo después de un rato. Su voz sonaba enfadada y herida, incredula de que ella le tratara así, y ella no quería nada más que agarrarlo en un gran abrazo. Desafortunadamente, no podía usar su brazo izquierdo.

"Esperaba hablar contigo, sabes" siguió adelante "Sobre lo que pasó ayer por la noche. Harry está muy triste. Se negó a hablar de ti todo el día, pero estoy seguro de que se sentirá muy aliviado si tú vas y hablas con él. ¿Hermione?"

Silencio. Un largo suspiro desde el pasillo.

"Sé que a ti no te gusta el modo en que nos comportamos, Hermione. Piensas que es irresponsable, que deberíamos madurar. Pero él está tan asustado. Y cuando está solo, en el dormitorio por ejemplo, se pone todo pensativo y melancólico. Él piensa que va a morir, creo. Y muy pronto. Todo lo que quiere es un vistazo de la vida que podría haber tenido. ¿Es mucho pedir?. ¿Es tan malo si yo lo distraigo un poco y lo ayudo a divertirse algo?. ¡Háblame Hermione!"

Con los ojos como platos Hermione miraba fijamente hacia la oscuridad. ¿Cuándo había pasado?. ¿Cuándo había dejado de hablar con sus amigos, de escucharlos, de tomárlos en serio? Ella ni siquiera había notado los cambios de humor de Harry, ni la decisión de Ron de hacerlo más fácil para él. Había juzgado mal, y muy mal.

"Así que estas sentada ahí dentro ¿no?. ¿sintiéndote toda superior?", preguntó Ron desde el otro lado de la puerta, con aspereza, decepción y furia. "Pensé que podía hablar contigo. Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme. Pero ya nunca tienes tiempo para nosotros últimamente, siempre de un lado para otro con tu maravilloso aprendizaje. Oh, si tú eres mucho mejor que nosotros, Señorita Aprendiz Granger" se mofó enfadado, pero Hermione todavía podía escuchar el dolor en su voz "Y por supuesto que no tienes nada que hacer con un par de perdedores como nosotros. Y aquí estoy yo, el estúpido Ron, que piensa que puede contar contigo. Es divertido como puede estar equivocado uno. ¡Buenas noches para ti, Hermione!. ¡Espero que te ahogues en tu rectitud!"

Y se marchó. En la oscuridad de su habitación Hermione estaba tumbada en el suelo como un montón arrugado de ropa, una mano extendida en un inútil gesto de súplica hacia la puerta cerrada, lágrimas mojando su cara y un insoportable dolor sacudiendo su cuerpo.

Si esto era vida, realmente estaría mejor sin ella.

Al contrario que Hermione Granger, Severus Snape si nadó en rigurosa furia por las próximas semanas.

Cuando ella dejó la habitación esa fatídica noche, él la había mirado fijamente con total consternación. Le llevó diez minutos entender como ella lo había hecho, y le dejó maldiciendo su propio descuido y su condenada genialidad.

Severus había considerado ir tras de ella, pero sabía que ya estaría en su habitación. No le agradaba la idea de ir a crear caos cerca de la torre Gryffindor dando golpes en la puerta de la Premio Anual y gritándole a que le abriera. Aun le quedaba mucha dignidad para ello.

En vez de eso había hablado con Albus otra vez. Y otra. Pero después de que incluso Albus había perdido su buen humor por las recurrentes visitas de su sombrío profesor de pociones, finalmente se había admitido a si mismo de que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para cambiar la situación.

La ira se había apoderado más de él entonces. Estaba furioso con Hermione por dejar que eso le pasara a ella, por volver allí antes de que él le hubiera mostrado otro camino, por ignorar su ayuda y apoyo. Juzgando por sus pesadillas, alucinaciones y lo que el viaje prohibido dentro de su mente le habían revelado, ella no iba a sobrevivir hasta la Navidad. No por si misma, y uno apenas podía contar al más bien desamparado Albus y a la reservada Minerva para ayudar. Si no entraba en razón pronto, Hermione Granger se podía dar por muerta.

Ella obviamente lo quería así, la estúpida niña.

Hermione Granger. Era una roja y palpitante mancha en su mente. Cada vez que pensaba en ella, furia, vergüenza y preocupación se mezclaban en una bola de confuso caos mental que destrozaba toda concentración o satisfacción.

La chica actuada como si ella hubiera inventado el arte de espiar ¡Al infierno con ella! Como si él no supiera el trabajo desde arriba hasta abajo. Como si él no supiera mejor que ella lo que le esperaba. Otra más de esas apasionadas "buenas personas" en la Orden que elegían ignorar el consejo de Snape el bastardo a favor de su propia y dulce versión de la realidad. Bien, su ignorancia podría con toda certeza matarla, pero incluso Snape no podía considerar este resultado como satisfactorio.

Pero, naturalmente, nadie lo escuchaba, y el único modo de convencer a Albus, contarle lo que él había visto, la alejaría de seguro. Al menos ella tenía una cama, un tejado y atención médica aquí. Eso es probablemente más de lo que Fudge podría proveerle si se dirigía a él.

Pensamientos inútiles, todos ellos. Severus no podía hacer nada por ella, no podía cambiar la situación, y no podía pensar en ella sin provocarse un dolor de cabeza.

Por eso dejó de pensar en ella.

O por lo menos lo intentó. Porque parecía que todo el mundo se había unido en una gran y siniestra táctica para "Volver a Severus Snape loco hablando sobre Hermione Granger"

Albus era el peor. Después de muchas explosiones del temperamento de Severus, había dejado de sugerir que Severus debería "ayudarla".

Él parecía creer que algún tipo de "lazo" se había formado entre ellos dos durante la lucha contra la adicción. El viejo loco sentimental… Qué iba a hacer Severus ¿tomarla de la mano mientras ella sangraba hasta morir?. ¿Llevar una cesta de picnic tras ella mientras volvía de la batalla?

"Ciertamente no, mi querido muchacho" Albus trataba de calmar al joven hombre "Es sólo que tú tienes más experiencia en este campo que cualquier otra persona en Hogwarts. Tú podrías ayudarla a planear, elaborar nuevos caminos para acercarse a Tom Riddle y cosas así. Tú podrías…"

"No me pidas que le dé una botella de whisky a un alcohólico, o una chica nacida de muggles a un Mortífago tampoco", Snape rechazó acaloradamente "¿Por qué tengo que ayudar a la señorita Granger en su determinado esfuerzo de matarse a sí misma?. ¡No estoy a favor de ese tipo de suicidio, Albus!"

_Además_, añadió silenciosamente, _ella no permitiría ser tocada por mi de ningún modo después de lo que hice_. Este pensamiento despertó la vergüenza otra vez, y _eso_ oscureció aún más su humor.

_Ella_ se consideraba a si misma muerta ¿no? Ella se había rendido y no esperaba terminar esta Guerra viva. Por qué debería importarle a él entonces ¡diablos!

Si ella estaba determinada a matarse a sí misma, él estaba determinado a no preocuparse por ello. Ella era solo una niña, por todos los dioses. Aunque una inusualmente brillante y talentosa…

Draco también empezaba a creer que Severus era la nueva autoridad para cosas relacionadas con la señorita Granger.

"Ella ya no me habla", le había contado a Snape una tarde, en una voz desesperada "Me está apartando otra vez, incluso peor que antes de que ella dejara la adicción. Parece pensar que ella podría hacerme daño."

Había lágrimas en sus ojos. Snape tuvo que suprimir un bufido de disgusto. El sentimentalismo de Gryffindor en un Slytherin, Dios Santo.

Él quería decirle a Draco que la señorita Granger tenía toda todas la razón en eso. Una sola vez que rompiera sus defensas y el Señor Oscuro sabría todo sobre ella y Draco. Si ella estaba determinada a seguir con ello tenía razón al distanciarse de todos. Él lo había hecho también.

Pero el hecho de que la señorita Granger estuviera preparando la certeza de su propia muerte no calmaría a Draco Malfoy, Snape estaba muy seguro de eso.

Por eso, a pesar de la verdad, le había dicho a Draco que la señorita Granger era mayor y bastante competente. Lo suficientemente competente como para decidir que era lo mejor para ella, y que él, Snape, tenía trabajo muy importante que hacer ¡así que podrías disculparme por favor Draco, sólo vete!

Y Draco se había ido, con esas lágrimas imposibles brillando en sus ojos, y había dejado a Snape con el muy desagradable sentimiento de culpa y una boca seca que podría solamente ser mojada con varios vasos de whisky.

Solo Minerva no había hablado con él sobre ella. Y _eso_ realmente hacía que él se pusiera nervioso. Ella sólo le miraba con su mirada dura e inteligente, aparentemente examinado directamente cada pulgada de su cara, hasta que él se encontraba a sí mismo justificando por qué no quería tener nada que ver con esta "locura".

"Gracioso" Dijo Minerva después de haber escuchado su verborrea por un par de minutos y de haberse bebido a sorbos su té. Estaban sentados en el cuarto de estar de Minerva, delante de un danzante fuego que se movía con violencia en la fría noche. Ella había dicho que quería simplemente "una buena conversación" y él había caído, gran idiota que había sido.

¿Por qué era que Minerva siempre se las arreglaba para rebajarle a un balbuceante chico de diez años?. ¡Severus se podría haber abofeteado por aceptar la invitación!

"¿Qué demonios puede ser divertido en esta situación?" Preguntó él sombríamente.

"Verte preocupándote por alguien", respondió simplemente ella.

_Aquí vamos otra vez, _refunfuñó él silenciosamente_¡Me está hablando de psicología mi! _

"Yo no me preocupo por ella", casi gruñó él, "Solo estoy disgustado por esta pérdida de inteligencia. Y como profesor creo que…"

"Lo sé, lo sé, Severus. Perdóname", le interrumpió ella sonriéndole cariñosamente "Pero incluso si tú no te preocuparas por ella en absoluto", su tono dejaba muy claro que no le creía ni un poquito, pero él estaba muy cansado para discutir ese punto "Yo aún me siento extraña, porque recuerdo una conversación muy parecida a esta, hace mucho tiempo."

"Nunca hemos hablado sobre nada remotamente similar a esto antes", discrepó Severus bruscamente.

"Lo se. Es una discusión que tuve con Albus hace veinte años, cuando él me informó de que tú espiarías a los Mortífagos para nosotros. Yo era muy de tu opinión entonces, y estaba absolutamente determinada a mantenerme alejada de tí si no podía protegerte. Yo no iba a apoyar tal locura, y si tú estabas tan ansioso por matarte a ti mismo, igual no tendrías mis bendiciones para ello. Extrañamente, no pude aguantar con mi decisión mucho tiempo. Debe haber sido el sentimentalismo Gryffindor que tontamente me hizo ayudarte. ¿Crees que hubiera sido mejor si yo hubiera mantenido mi decisión?"

Ella le sonrió, y por un momento su mano tocó la mejilla de él, suave y cálida, como la brisa de verano.

"Yo, por lo menos, estoy agradecida de cada minuto que he pasado contigo, Severus. Gané un valioso amigo de esa manera, uno sin el cual no podría estar."

Severus la había dejado un poco más tarde, porque no había nada que él pudiera decir o discutir tras las palabras de ella. _No hay opción contra las mujeres Gryffindor_, pensó otra vez, _Es mejor mantenerse alejado de ellas_.

Pero el pensar en volver a su habitación, de sentarse en la biblioteca donde él había violado su mente, le hizo estremecerse.

Por lo tanto, la media noche le encontró deambulando por los pasillos de Hogwarts una vez más, e incluso las caricias de la enorme capa no podían sacarle de sus pensamientos.

Pero la sensación de chocar fuertemente con un pequeño cuerpo si pudo. Se sintió llenó de rabia mientras se paraba del suelo, e intentó pasar desapercibido al frotarse el trasero, que había colisionado dolorosamente con la fría piedra.

Allí, frente a él, estaba de pié una pequeña figura, vestida y encapuchada. Un estudiante, obviamente. ¿Qué demonios los poseía para hacerlos vagar por la escuela de noche?. ¿No tenían suficiente trabajo que hacer? Bien, él se iba a preocupar de que sus clases fueran demasiado agotadoras como para incluso considerar este sinsentido en las siguientes semanas.

"¿Qué piensa que está haciendo, vagando por los pasillos en medio de la noche?", ladró Severus, " Baje su capucha inmediatamente."

La delgada figura bajó su capucha y reveló la cara de Hermione Granger, iluminada por la luz de la luna casi llena.

_Por supuesto, tenía que ser **ella**_, gimió por dentro, _Simplemente_ p_erfecto. Algún dios se está divirtiendo a montones, me apuesto. _

"Estoy muy cansada para sus jueguitos, profesor", respondió ella, sin importarle el esconder el cansancio de su voz, "Deduzca algunos puntos de la casa y déjeme irme."

"No sabía que era usted, señorita Granger. Yo…", La voz de Severus murió cuando se percató de su apariencia. Un ojo estaba ennegrecido e hinchado, su labio de arriba, roto y tenía sangre seca que embadurnaba la mitad de su cara. Su postura rígida le decía que la larga capa estaba escondiendo al menos una herida grave

"¿No debería estar viendo al Director?" Inquirió él mientras la maldita preocupación corría por sus venas. Ella había estado con los Mortífagos otra vez, y parecía como si nada hubiera cambiado. Todavía estaba siendo golpeada, torturada y violada, y todavía se deslizaba de vuelta dentro del castillo, silenciosamente, escondiendo sus heridas.

Tenía que ver a Albus para hablar sobre esto. ¿Qué demonios pensaba el viejo que estaba haciendo?

"Lo haré profesor, y pronto", replicó ella, "Pero mientras no esté mortalmente herida, nada va a impedirme tomar una larga y caliente ducha antes. Me siento…", la frase terminó en un susurro que Severus no pudo entender, pero no tenía que oírlo para saber como ella se sentía. Lo recordaba muy bien.

"Sucia", terminó él la frase roncamente, por un momento olvidando su resentimiento hacia ella, "Y agotada."

Ella asintió.

"Gracioso ¿no?", preguntó Hermione amargamente, "Que la única persona que de verdad me entiende es la única que se niega a hablarme. Debe ser mi suerte especial. Buenas noches profesor."

Y Hermione Granger desapareció en la oscuridad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de... yo:**¡hola a todos! Se preguntarán por qué ese "nota de yo" y la respuesta es la siguiente: ESTE CAPÍTULO FUE TRADUCIDO POR **LARA MALFOY-LYNN**, yo sólo edité algunas cosas para manetener el estilo general del resto de la traducción. También debo agregar que Lara me envió este capítulo hace muchísimo tiempo pero no lo había podido subir porque obviamente tenía que subir el anterior primero! xD

Asi que nuevamente ¡muchas gracias Lara por tu ayuda, tu apoyo y tus comentarios, y felicitaciones por tu excelente trabajo en este capitulo!

Y finalmente, les quería agradecer a todos por la masiva respuesta que tuvo el capítulo anterior, y además darles la bienvenida a todos los nuevos lectores que han comenzado a seguir esta traducción. :D

REVIEW!


	15. Reagrupándose

**Capitulo 15: Reagrupándose.**

Él la observó empeorar durante la semana siguiente. Había empezado a usar un encantamiento de glamour, porque ya no era capaz de esconder completamente los efectos de sus actividades nocturnas. Un cuerpo necesitaba tiempo para sanar, y los suyos no eran los poderes médicos de una Madame Pomfrey. O de un Severus Snape.

Hacía tiempo que él había aprendido a ver a través de esos encantamientos, por lo que podía observarla deteriorarse. El largo pelo, que antes era liso y brillante, se había transformado en una masa deslucida y espesa, los círculos bajo sus ojos eran tan negros que parecían profundos tuneles. Sus labios estaban resecos y resquebrajados. Contusiones a medio sanar llenaban su cara y manos.

Sus amigos no parecían notar el cambio, pero juzgando por su comportamiento, Severus dudaba mucho que se consideraran sus amigos en ese momento. Ambos habían escogido asientos tan lejos de ella como era posible, y se la pasaban lanzándole miradas acusadoras.

Ella tan sólo los ignoraba, jugando con su comida con la cabeza gacha y los gestos de una anciana. Examinándola de lejos, Severus se dio cuenta de que sus cálculos habían estado errados. O más bien habían sido demasiado generosos. Dos o tres semanas, no creía que le quedara más que eso.

Después, el agotamiento o la desesperación causarían que cometiera un error fatal. Los errores siempre eran fatales alrededor del Señor Oscuro. Severus sintió tristeza bullendo en su interior, una fúnebre pesadumbre, como si ya se estuviera despidiendo de ella.

Pero luego se dio cuenta de cuan inapropiado debía verse, mirando fijamente desde la mesa de los profesores a la chica de Gryffindor.

Fue más tarde ese mismo día, durante su clase de Pociones, que Hermione se quedó dormida. Severus la había estado mirando de reojo, observándola desde el momento en que había entrado al salón. Sus "amigos" estaban haciendo lo mejor que podían por ignorarla, y Draco estaba sentado en la mitad delantera de la clase, junto con los otros Slytherins, por lo que no tenía posibilidad de mirarla sin que todos lo notaran. Severus estaba bastante agradecido de que Draco aun tuiviese suficiente autocontrol para no volverse y mirarla, en todo caso, con lo Gryffindor que se había vuelto en estos días.

En consecuencia, Severus fue el único que notó cuando los ojos de Hermione se cerraron y su cabeza lentamente cayó sobre su pecho. Snape quedó helado de la sorpresa, pero se las arregló para esconderlo inmediatamente bajo un fiero fruncimiento de ceño.

¿Qué hacer? No podía dejarla dormir tranquila, dado que él era considerado con el poder de verlo todo y saberlo todo, y no iba a arriesgar su reputación por esta niña. ¿Pero gritarle?. ¿Hacer que toda la clase se diera cuenta de su estado? Muy mala idea.

Pasando al lado de Longbottom y su poción inevitablemente arruinada, Severus de pronto tuvo una idea. Mirando críticamente dentro del caldero, extrajo una par de hojas de uno de los bolsillos secretos de su túnica y los dejó caer en la poción verde.

"¡Señor Logbottom! Este no es ni remotamente el color correcto, aunque su falta de desarrollo parece reflejar bastante adecuadamente su actividad cerebral. ¡Por favor digame porqué en siete años no se las ha arreglado para - ¡por lo menos una vez! – preparar una poción correctamente!"

Como Severus había esperado, su voz enojada no despertó a la señorita Granger de su exhausto sueño. La explosión que tuvo lugar sólo medio minuto después, sin embargo, fue suficiente. Severus la despidió con el resto de la clase, siendo Neville la única excepción, quien – una vez más – tuvo que quedarse a limpiar el piso y deshacerse del caldero explotado. El chico era mucho más competente en esta parte de su clase de pociones que en el resto, sin embargo.

La imagen de Hermione Granger, durmiendose sobre su libro de pociones, se quedó con Severus aun después de que ella hubo salido del salón. Permaneció con él durante las tres lecciones siguientes del día, y cuando las clases terminaron, su intranquilo andar por los pasillos lo llevó cerca de la puerta secreta, como había ocurrido frecuentemente durante las ultimas semanas.

Severus la escuchó cuando estaba aun a tres vueltas de él, y frunció el ceño ante su descuido. Ocultándose dentro de un salón vacío cerca de la entrada al pasaje, observó su llegada. Hermione revisó los cuartos, pero tan descuidadamente que no lo habría visto aun si no hubiese usado un encantamiento ocultador tan fuerte, y _eso_ si que aumentó su preocupación.

Que ella lo hubiera dejado verla y oírla, sin siquiera notar que estaba ahí…

_"Sácala de tu mente inmediatamente!"_, se ordenó severamente, dio la vuelta y se fue a su recámara, _Ella no es tu responsabilidad. Búscate algo de trabajo ¡maldito seas!_

Pero la tranquilidad, tan absolutamente necesaria para el complicado arte de preparar pociones, lo eludiría esta noche. Severus podía reconocer una causa perdida después de muchos años de esfuerzos fallidos, y esta tarde era una de ellas.

En vez de ello, limpió su laboratorio a fondo, paseándose por sus cuartos y moviendo un objeto, tocando otro, todo para distraerse del nerviosismo que sentía. Finalmente, luego de que la ridiculez de su propio comportamiento ya no podía ser ignorada, se dispuso a leer. Algo ligero, algo para mejorar su humor.

Whitman, entonces. Escogió un sillón cerca de las enormes ventanas y abrió el pequeño volumen. El patriotismo de Whitman y su necio romanticismo siempre lo alegraban. Hojeó los libros, leyendo un pasaje aquí y allá, hasta que sus ojos encontraron uno de los poemas más famosos que Whitman jamás había escrito. Uno de los más patéticos, en lo que a Severus concernía.

¡Oh Capitán, mi Capitán!  
terminó nuestro espantoso viaje,  
el navío ha salvado todos los escollos,  
hemos ganado el premio codiciado  
ya llegamos a puerto, ya oigo las campanas  
ya el pueblo acude gozoso,  
los ojos siguen la firme quilla  
del navío resuelto y audaz;  
mas ¡Oh corazón, corazón, corazón !  
¡Oh, las rojas gotas sangrantes !  
Ved mi capitán en la cubierta  
yace frío y muerto.

¡Oh corazón efectivamente! Severus siempre había odiado ese poema, y ahora recordaba porqué. ¡La insolencia! Él sabía perfectamente que Whitman lo había escrito poco tiempo después del asesinato de Lincoln, y que había querido ser un homenaje al caído estadista. ¿Pero quién había oído de un capitán sacrificándose por su tripulación?

No había sido Lincoln quien había ganado la guerra por si solo. Había sido ganada en la retaguardia por miles de hombres, niños y mujeres. Miles de soldados, esclavos y espías. Pero a ellos nadie los veía.

Nadie veía las caras ocultas y las espaldas torcidas de aquellos que trabajaban para la Orden tampoco; todos los ojos estaban concentrados en las dos brillantes figuras al frente: Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter. Si ellos ganaban, o más bien, sobrevivían exitosamente lo suficiente para que el señor Potter recordara sus responsabilidades, a ellos dos iban a mirar las masas.

Si Whitman hubiera sido seleccionado para una Casa, pensó Severus burlonamente, hubiera quedado de seguro en Gryffindor.

Pero aun así, algo lo hizo seguir leyendo, tal vez sólo el miedo de demasiado tiempo en sus manos y nada que hacer.

¡Oh Capitán, mi Capitán!  
levántate y escucha las campanas;  
levántate, para ti flamea la bandera,  
para ti suena el clarín,  
para ti los ramilletes y guirnaldas engalanadas,  
para ti la multitud se agolpa en la playa;  
a ti te llama la masa móvil del pueblo;  
a ti vuelven sus rostros anhelantes;  
¡ Ea Capitán!  
¡Padre querido!  
¡Que tu cabeza descanse en mi brazo!  
Esto es un sueño: En la cubierta yace frío y muerto.

Severus sintió rabia bullendo dentro de él. Por un momento se preguntó por qué este poema podía conmoverlo tanto, cuando simplemente lo había dejado a un lado todas las otras veces. Pero la rabia rápidamente reemplazó estos pensamientos.

Ahí estaban de nuevo, todas esas buenas personas con sus vidas cubiertas de azúcar, luchando una guerra y dejándola ser ganada por otros. Después mirarían a las victimas que habían hecho lo necesario, hombres y mujeres valerosos a quienes les habían importado menos sus vidas que las de otros, y actuarían un impresionado "Ups – ese no fui yo ¿verdad?. ¡Que tragedia! Pero su sacrificio jamás será olvidado."

Trompetas y tambores, cintas y vitores. ¡Un fraude!

¡Todos olvidaban a los espías! La señorita Granger luchaba día y noche en silencio; había renunciado a todo lo que había significado algo para ella, y sus amigos ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que había cambiado. Probablemente culpaban por ello a los exámenes. ¡Sería todo para el noble sacrificio!

Mi Capitán no responde  
sus labios están pálidos e inmóviles  
mi padre no siente mi brazo,  
no tiene pulso ni voluntad,  
el navío ha anclado sano y salvo;  
su viaje, acabado y concluido  
de horrible viaje el navío victorioso  
llega con su trofeo,  
¡Exultad, oh playas, y sonad, oh campanas!  
mas yo con pasos fúnebres recorro la cubierta  
dónde mi Capitán yace frío y muerto.

Severus jamás lo admitiría a nadie, pero el poema lo había atrapado. Una imagen se formó en su mente, la de una inmensa nave, desgastada y despedazada, sin nadie a bordo más que dos figuras solitarias, una yaciendo inmóvil en la cubierta, la otra de pie junto a ella, con la cabeza gacha.

Vio a las multitudes vitoreantes rodeando al barco, pero le daban la espalda, y sus ovaciones no iban dirigidas a esas dos figuras. Ni siquiera las veían. Probablemente estaban aclamando a algún Harry Potter de las Guerras Civiles.

Y Severus se acercó. De algún modo, no le sorprendió encontrar que la cara de la figura en el suelo no era masculina. Era joven, demasiado joven para sus líneas de pesadumbre y la amarga curva de su boca. La cara de la señorita Granger. Fría y muerta.

Severus podía imaginar su funeral. Un día no regresaría, y tras una espera razonable, Albus informaría a la escuela que la chica había sido capturada por Mortífagos. Tal vez nunca encontrarían el cuerpo. Tal vez desearían nunca haberlo encontrado, porque Severus sabía como trataban a los traidores.

Y luego, tras un mes o dos, la sepultarían. Y Albus no le diría a nadie. Desearía evitarles el dolor a Potter y a Weasley, y a toda la escuela. Así que ella sería enterrada y recordada como Hermione Granger, la inteligente amiga del Niño Que Vivió, Gryffindor sabelotodo y una victima inocente más de la guerra.

Sería sepultada sin que nadie jamás supiera en quién realmente se había convertido, ni lo que había sacrificado para mantener a salvo a aquellos que amaba. Y Harry crecería, entraría en cordura por la muerte de su segunda mejor amiga, derrotaría al Señor Oscuro, y todo el mundo sería feliz. Sólo Hermione ya no podría serlo. Y nadie jamás iba a recordarla.

Pero Severus llevaría su luto. Él sabía lo que ella había hecho, lo que había tratado de lograr. Él jamás olvidaría su valentía, su sagacidad y su brillantez. Él…

Severus levantó la mirada de su libro; sus ojos se encontraron con su propia cara sobresaltada reflejada en los vidrios de la ventana.

Por todos los demonios. Minerva tenía razón. A él realmente le importaba Hermione.

Severus maldijo, saltó de su silla, y tan sólo su respeto absoluto por los libros lo detuvo de lanzar el pobre Whitman a la otra esquina del cuarto. ¡Eso era lo que pasaba cuando uno se metía con americanos!

Pero ya el shock del descubrimiento se desvanecía y su cerebro entraba en acción. Severus sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora, finalmente. Y tras un momento de pensamientos silbantes y tranquila claridad, supo como hacerlo, además.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Otra noche, otra revuelta con los Mortífagos.

En silencio, Hermione siguió a los Mortífagos que la escoltaron al Círculo de Aparición. El Señor Oscuro había sido piadoso esta noche, si uno podía imaginarlo abrigando tal sentimiento.

Había exigido resultados, nuevamente, y su furia por la inhabilidad de Hermione de deshacerse del traidor Snape había aumentado. Pero tal vez hasta él había notado el estado en que se encontraba la chica, o Lucius lo había indicado en una de sus conversaciones privadas, porque se había abstenido de lastimarla mucho.

Hermione estaba sorprendida por su moderado comportamiento. Por supuesto que no se escapó de una buena paliza, el Circulo Interno se había encargado de eso, pero ya no podía tomarse eso en serio. Ya conocía la diferencia entre una paliza y dolor de verdad.

Mientras se aparecía de vuelta al borde del Bosque Prohibido, ya había empezado a meditar acerca del otro problema, más significativo, que se le había presentado esta noche. ¿Cómo fingir éxito en lo concerniente a su querido Maestro de Pociones, alias Snape el traidor? No podía esperar su cooperación, y algún tipo de resultado visible era lo mínimo que tendría que presentar en las semanas siguientes.

Lentamente, cojeó de vuelta al castillo mientras consideraba sus posibilidades. ¿Quizás de verdad podría poner algo un su vaso?. ¿Un veneno suave, algo que lo mantuviera bastante infeliz por unos días? Se lo merecía, después de todo…

La sombra de su antigua sonrisa traviesa se asomó por un momento, cuando súbitamente su subconsciente le gritó una advertencia. Se giró rápidamente, su túnica ondeando a su alrededor como una criatura de la oscuridad, y atrapó a la figura oscura a su izquierda entre el tronco de un árbol y su varita, apuntando directamente a su garganta.

"¿Quién eres?", su fría voz, carente de toda emoción, atravesó el silencio, "¡Si haces un solo movimiento, estarás muerto antes de que lo termines!"

"Admirable precisión, señorita Granger", una sedosa voz respondió a su amenaza y sus ojos crecieron de incredulidad, "No es, sin embargo, aconsejable que continúe su maniobra. Honestamente no sé cuántos puntos perderá por asesinar a un profesor."

"¿Qué diablos cree que está haciendo, apareciéndose así", silbó Hermione, tan furiosa y aliviada al mismo tiempo que sentía ganas de colapsar al suelo. Reluctantemente, bajó su varita, pero la mantuvo lista en su mano.

Una luz creció en la punta de la varita de su Profesor, y Hermione finalmente pudo ver la cara de Snape. Lo cual significaba que él también podía ver la suya, con su nuevo ojo amoratado y todo. Demonios, como si importara ya mantener las apariencias con él.

"La he estado esperando, señorita Granger", contestó él tranquilamente.

Hermione dio un resoplido, "Eso es obvio, Profesor. ¿Hay alguna razón en particular sobre la cual le gustaría explayarse o ya puedo entrar?"

"Le pediría modales, pero sé porqué la han abandonado", contestó él. Para la sorpresa de Hermione, las palabras carecían de la calidad punzante a la que se había acostumbrado.

"No es exactamente fácil de decir…. Pero he venido a disculparme. Y a hacer una proposición."

Hermione se quedó mirándolo, sin creerle, pero su cara estaba oculta por las sombras. No había sonado como una broma. Pero debía serlo, de seguro. ¿Él no… se disculparía?

"Bien", dijo ella secamente, "Eso lo arregla. O bien usted es una alucinación o yo he perdido la cabeza más pronto de lo que pensaba. En cualquiera de los dos casos, debería ir a buscar una cama en la cual morir."

"Me siento halagado de que no haya mencionado la posibilidad de una pesadilla", su voz tan seca como la de ella, "Pero hablaba en serio, señorita Granger. Y le pediría que al menos me escuchara, aunque sé que no tengo derecho a exigírselo."

Hermione ponderó esto. Por una parte, ella no tenía el más mínimo deseo de permanecer parada aquí, en el frío, con toda su espalda doliendo, y escucharlo probablemente una vez más explicar porqué no debía regresar a Voldemort.

Por otra parte… él se lo había pedido, no exigido. Y educadamente además.

"Cinco minutos", dijo la chica finalmente, enojada consigo misma, "Y si no me gusta lo que escuche, me iré aun antes."

"Justo y razonable", aceptó él. Preparándose para lo que tendría que hacer ahora, Severus dijo: "Nuestra última reunión no terminó exactamente… armoniosa."

Hermione sólo resopló en vez de responder.

"Me he disculpado sinceramente por lo que hice. Sé, sin embargo, que fue imperdonable en muchos sentidos. Pero espero que usted haya entendido que mi comportamiento subsiguiente no provino de mi naturaleza hostigadora sino que del profundo deseo de protegerla de mayores sufrimientos. Saber lo que usted hace y lo que… se siente me llevó a la creencia de que debía ser detenida, y que yo era quien debía detenerla. Cuando el Director ignoró mis peticiones para su seguridad, sin embargo, decidí que yo no sería parte en la destrucción de una niña inocente."

Otro resoplido, esta vez enojado, y Severus vio que Hermione se estaba dando la vuelta para irse.

"Finalmente me he dado cuenta de que esta decisión, y mis creencias, estaban erradas. Usted no es una niña inocente ni necesita protección, al menos no de la forma que yo quería dársela. No es una niña inocente sino una mujer con el potencial de convertirse en un espía maestro. Usted no necesita a alguien que la salve, sino que a alguien que la apoye y le cuide las espaldas. Eso es lo que le ofrezco hacer."

Sus palabras fueron seguidas de silencio. Obviamente, Hermione se había olvidado de que los cinco minutos ya habían pasado. Parecía totalmente perpleja. Confundida.

"¿Le estoy entendiendo bien?", preguntó finalmente, el escepticismo fuerte en su voz, "¿Me está ofreciendo una asociación?. ¿Conmigo espiando y usted sentado en casa esperando para armarme de nuevo?

"Una asociación entre dos iguales. Dos espías", asintió él, "Yo puedo estar fuera de servicio, gracias a usted", dijo con ligereza, pero ella aun podía notar en su voz que estaba dolido, "Pero sé más sobre este trabajo que todos los demás en la Orden. Y usted necesita a alguien de su lado."

La idea de Snape a su lado y apoyándola en su lucha por el lado bueno la hubiera hecho reír histéricamente, de no ser por la profunda seriedad que cargaba su voz, y el cansancio y dolor que la invadían.

Alguna parte de ella se daba cuenta de que él tenía razón. Ella no podía hacerlo sola. Lo había sabido semanas atrás durante la detoxificación, y lo sabía ahora. ¿Podía costear rechazar la ayuda que se le ofrecía?

Pero era Snape quien la ofrecía. Snape, quien la había traicionado. Quien había peleado con ella, la había criticado y se había burlado de ella tantas veces que no podía contarlas. Snape, quien la había herido más que lo que cualquier Mortífago habría podido. ¿Ofreciéndole ayuda?

"¿Por qué está haciendo esto?", preguntó Hermione, y la desconfianza era evidente en su voz.

Snape vaciló. Revelar sus razones era contrario a su naturaleza. Él nunca le daba a nadie más información que la que necesitaban para actuar de acuerdo a sus planes. ¡Deseaba que simplemente le pudiera ordenar aceptar! Ella era una estudiante, después de todo.

Pero no, no lo era. Ella estaba en un nivel completamente diferente. Independiente, con un orgullo y una… voluntad propia que defendía fieramente. Si quería trabajar con ella, tendría que tratarla como si fuera él. Él nunca había obedecido muy bien órdenes, y ella tampoco lo haría.

Ella no aceptaría sin esto. Y era vital que aceptara. Por ella misma, y por la guerra.

"Porque recuerdo como se sentía ir allí, cada noche, sin nadie a quien le importara si volvía vivo", respondió tras un momento, y aunque había planeado esta respuesta como la mejor estrategia para ganar la confianza de Hermione, se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que era la verdad, "Porque finalmente entendí que no era mi trabajo hacer su vida aun más difícil o luchar contra usted en el camino. Que yo, al contrario, puedo ayudarla con la carga que lleva. Y he venido a decirle que – si esta dispuesta a hacerlo, eso es – puede contar con mi ayuda."

Lentamente, Severus movió la punta de su varita hacia su cara, de manera que sus rasgos fuesen tocados por la luz. Hermione podía ver la honestidad en sus ojos, el ruego por comprensión. Pero el era un espía maestro, y la había engañado antes.

"Todo esto es muy conmovedor", comentó ella esa voz suya, tranquila y controlada, "¿Pero por qué diablos debería confiar en usted, Profesor? Usted no ha fomentado exactamente ese sentimiento."

"Eche un vistazo", respondió Severus simplemente e inclinó un poco su cabeza, de manera que Hermione podía alcanzarlo más fácilmente con sus manos.

"¿Qué?", puro shock estaba escrito claramente en su cara, e incredulidad ante lo que Severus la había invitado a hacer, "Quiere decir que…"

"Me doy cuenta de que la he herido profundamente, señorita Granger. La he abusado en un modo que… he jurado nunca volver a usar. Yo no confiaría en mí bajo tales circunstancias. Por lo tanto, la única posibilidad de remover esos obstáculos es asegurarse a sí misma que no hay falsedad en mi proposición."

Hermione negó con su cabeza.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso, Profesor. Mirar las memorias privadas de otra persona…"

Por un momento, la cara de Severus se cambió a la severa expresión que siempre tenía cuando alguien fallaba en obedecer sus órdenes. Luego, la comprensión se abrió lugar.

"Probablemente recuerda como se sintió usted", dijo pensativamente, "Pero esto es diferente, señorita Granger. Yo le estoy permitiendo hacerlo, de hecho, se lo estoy pidiendo. No habrá barreras que romper en mi mente ni será necesaria la violencia. Proceda, por favor."

Hermione aún vaciló, pero cuando vio que Severus hablaba completamente en serio, asintió lentamente.

Cuidadosa, tentativamente, puso sus manos en las sienes de Severus y miró sus oscuros ojos brillantes. Luego, se sumergió en su mente con la facilidad de un nadador de práctica en un lago calmado. Severus apenas sentía su toque suave como una pluma en su mente, y ella comenzó a buscar en su memoria. Con una discreción de la que él no hubiera creído capaz a nadie, Hermione evitó todas las memorias de un tipo más privado, concentrándse sólo en las que le incumbían a ella.

_La primera clase después de las vacaciones de verano, los nuevos Gryffindors y Slytherins reunidos. Severus dando su discurso como lo hacía cada año, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en una persona en el salón. Harry Potter, luciendo exactamente como su padre, James Potter, la ruina de sus años escolares. _

_Interrogando a Potter, notó a la niña a su lado prácticamente saltando en su asiento para dar las respuestas. Otra pequeña sabelotodo, pensó frustrado, ignorando los esfuerzos de la chica. _

_OoO _

_Corrigiendo los primeros ensayos de la clase, se encontró con el de ella. Por mucho más largo que los otros, escrito en una letra meticulosa y ordenada que cubría cada trozo del pergamino. Mientras leía, se sintió atónito ante el conocimiento de la chica y sus habilidades para expresarse. _

_OoO _

_Hermione madurando en una rápida serie de recuerdos, año tras año, sus ojos brillando con emoción e interés y la voluntad de aprender, mientras su precipitación disminuía un poco. _

_Snape observándola, maravillándose ante su proceso y temiendolo al mismo tiempo. Ella era tan parecida a él a esa edad. Segura de si misma y brillante, los que la rodeaban no eran un reto para su inteligencia. Él no dejaría que la arrogancia fuera su perdición. _

_De modo que la criticó, resaltó con malicia aún los más mínimos errores en sus trabajos, que de otra forma hubiesen sido perfectos, la riñó y agobió. Ella lo aceptó todo sin enojarse. Severus empezó a corregir sus trabajos según estándares universitarios, no escolares. Hermione no se quejaba, aunque el brillo en sus ojos le decía a su Profesor que ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y trabajó aun más duro. Snape comenzó a darle tareas diferentes a las del resto de la clase, forzándola a producir pociones mucho más avanzadas. Ella aceptó su decisión y dobló sus esfuerzos. _

_OoO _

_Hermione en su quinto año, terminando una tarea especialmente difícil sin la más mínima vacilación o error. El corazón de Severus lleno de orgullo al mirarla trabajar; y cuando ella embotelló la poción lo miró y sonrió, con una sonrisa de tal deslumbrante belleza que lo hizo sentir vergüenza. ¡Ella merecía un mejor profesor! _

_OoO _

_Snape, Hermione y Draco en la oficina del Director. La cabeza de Severus zumbando con el descubrimiento de que le había fallado, de que la había dejado caer en los brazos del Señor Oscuro. ¿La había hecho trabajar demasiado duro?. ¿Qué la había llevado al lado oscuro? _

_Luego, las revelaciones, y el horror de Severus al comprender. ¡Ella era la causa de su libertad! Era sobre la espalda de la chica que él disfrutaba de los placeres de la vida. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando ella cuando arriesgó todo sólo para entrar en el juego? _

_OoO _

_La primera crisis de alucinaciones de Hermione, después de que él la había atormentado con la carta de Lucius. Severus la sintió estremecerse al mirar su propia cara, contorsionada de dolor y miedo, casi retirarse de horror cuando la Hermione de la memoria se le ofreció a él. Luego, el asombro de la chica lo invadió cuando ella vió a Severus arrodillándose a su lado. _

_Hermione sintió la rabia, el shock y el dolor de Severus ante su estado. Pero no lastima. Ella era demasiado inteligente para tenerle lástima. _

_OoO _

_Snape sentado en su sofá después de haber invadido su mente por segunda vez. Ningún pensamiento aliviaba la agonía de su mente. Vergüenza, culpa y remordimiento quemándolo todo. Luego, repentinamente, un fiero sentimiento de protección hacia ella surgió dentro de él. ¡No iba a permitirlo! No la dejaría convertirse en lo mismo que él se había convertido. Él la salvaría. _

_OoO _

_La decisión de Severus de venir aquí esta noche. La sintió ahondar más en esta memoria, testeando su precisión, de alguna forma examinándola críticamente como un potencial comprados manejaría bienes preciosos, dándole vueltas de formas que él nunca antes había encontrado. Severus no habría sido capaz de esconderle nada, aun si hubiera querido, y sólo ahora se dio cuenta de lo excelente que era la Legeremencia de Hermione._

_Cuando hubo examinado la memoria a su satisfacción, Hermione intentó retirarse, sin siquiera rozar las otras imágenes mentales que bailaban alrededor de ella, pero Severus no iba a dejarla irse así. Ella necesitaba saber más, por lo que él empujó otra escena al frente, se la ofreció a la chica sin abrumarla, dejándole la opción y permitiéndole entrar en ella cuidadosamente, muy despacio. _

_OoO _

_El orgullo de Severus al arrodillarse a los pies del Señor Oscuro, finalmente aceptado en el Círculo de los Mortífagos. Su horror, cuando súbitamente una muggle desnuda fue arrojada dentro del círculo, torturada y violada, "Mátala, Severus", una oscura voz susurró en sus oídos, "¡Para ser uno de nosotros, sólo tienes que matarla!" Sus gritos interiores al apuntar su varita hacia ella, con la punta temblando ligeramente, y disparando el Maleficio Asesino. _

_OoO _

_Severus, más joven, arrodillado ante Dumbledore, llorando amargamente, enterrando su cabeza en la túnica del anciano mago, "Perdoneme" murmuraba una y otra vez, "Por favor perdoneme, Director…" _

_OoO _

_Llegando a las reuniones de los Mortífagos nuevamente, por primera vez como espía, sus manos y espalda humedas de sudor. Su profunda revulsión cuando una chica muggle fue empujada hacia él, "¡No puedo hacer esto!. ¡Dios, no puedo hacerlo!", le gritaba su propia mente, pero sus manos se mantuvieron firmes cuando le lanzó el maleficio asesino. Una parte de él murió con ella. _

_OoO _

_Patrullando alrededor del laberinto de setos que había sido erigido para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, esperando desesperadamente que el mocoso de Potter no se las arreglara para matarse, cuando, de pronto, un agudo dolor hirviente brotó en su brazo. _

_Mirando a la silueta de una calavera y una serpiente que se formó en su pálida piel, su cara torcida de cólera y miedo, le tomó un momento darse cuenta de las implicancias de la agonía que sacudía su cuerpo. _

_El Señor Oscuro había regresado. Tendría que volver a él. Sintió que el dolor lo inundaba, por un momento aplastándolo, y cayó sobre sus rodillas, tomando su brazo punzante con la otra mano. "Dios ¿por qué no hay piedad en este mundo?" murmuró, inclinando la cabeza. _

_Luego se enderezó, con los gestos de un anciano, y se apresuró en busca del Director. _

_OoO _

_Otra noche con los Mortífagos. Regresando a Grimmauld Place poco antes de medianoche, asegurandose de que su hombro sangrante estuviera oculto por su capa antes de abrir la puerta de entrada. Un amargado Sirius Black lo esperaba. _

_"Están en la cocina", le informó secamente, "Esperando a su majestad el Mortífago reformado. ¿Te divertiste esta noche, Snivellus?" _

_La cara de un niño apareció ante sus ojos, de apenas seis años, y gritando de terror. _

_"Solamente tu podrías llamarlo diversión, Black. Ahora sal de mi camino", el cansancio y el dolor causaban que sus palabras sonaran asperas. _

_"Te diré una cosa, Snape", le murmuró peligrosamente el animagus, tomándolo de su hombro lastimado y empujándolo contra una pared. Severus hizo una mueca de dolor, esperando que su gruesa ropa no dejara pasar la sangre a la mano de Black. No iba a avergonzarse en frente de él. "Yo sé que tu corazón todavía está con ellos. Puedes redimirte todo lo que quieras, pero eres un maldito Mortífago y lo seguirás siendo por el resto de tu vida. No me importa lo que piense el Director, para mi nunca serás más que un pedazo de basura." _

_"Lo tendré en mente, Black", susurró Severus, su voz como seda escondiendo una hoja de acero, "Cuenta con ello." _

_Y fue a la cocina, temblando de dolor y una fiebre que aumentaba lentamente, con un solo pensamiento en su mente: Lo más duro de las palabras de Black era el saber que muchos en la Orden estarían de acuerdo con ellas. _

Finalmente, la loca danza de imágenes terminó, y Hermione se retiró de su mente, Regresando a la realidad, Severus la encontró mirándolo, con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué…?", susurró la chica, y el le sonrió, una sonrisa abierta y cálida que ella nunca le había visto.

"Tiene derecho a saber", respondió Severus simplemente, "Ahora. ¿Me dejará hacer mi trabajo?"

"¿Y cuál es su trabajo, exactamente?", la voz de Hermione aun estaba nublada de emociones, pero ya no quedaba desconfianza en ella.

"Bueno, por ahora, consiste en llevarla a mis habitaciones en una sola pieza, curar sus heridas y ofrecerle un excelente té de especias de la India", dijo él.

Sus ojos no mostraban más que honestidad y el deseo de ayudar. Algo dentro de Hermikone le gritaba que debía escapar lo antes posible, que estaba aceptando una asociación para la cual no estaba ni remotamente lista.

_¡Intentará controlarte, _trataba de discutir otra parte, _¡Intentará convencerte de que dejes de espiar, y cuando no lo hagas te lastimará de nuevo! _

Hermione consideró rechazar su propuesta, lo pensó larga y seriamente. Él no hizo nada para seguir convenciéndola.

Pero era Snape. Era el espía más brillante del que había escuchado. Le había permitido ver sus memorias. Le ofrecía ayuda. Y el té de especias no sonaba muy mal.

"Creo que puedo dejarlo hacer eso", asintió la chica. Severus notó que el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo y le ofreció su brazo para apoyarse.

Los ojos de Hermione buscaron la cara de Severus, como si aun no pudiera creer lo que había cambiado entre ellos esta noche; luego tomó su brazo y lo dejó ayudarla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Nota de la Traductora:** ¡Hola! Esto se demoró un dia mas de lo que les tenía prometido, pero ya está! Personalmente, este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, espero que les guste.

Gracias, como siempre, por sus reviews y todo su apoyo, Besos a todos!


End file.
